THE TRUST
by marylouleach
Summary: "I need an Omega and you need an Alpha. My brother holds my trust. And you can't seem to be promoted without the necessity of an Alpha. I will offer my name if you would play the part of dutiful soon to be mate. If you agree I'll be sure to pad your personal account with ten thousand pounds at the end of the year. My terms are simple" Or so Sherlock thought. omegaverse AU slash.
1. Chapter 1 The Omega

Chapter 1: The Omega

Sherlock accepted the hot cup of coffee from the thin pathologist. "Um, Sherlock. I'm not-" she tried to find the words that would get through to the stubborn Alpha.

"Molly I did not call you here for a lecture on ethics. You are a Beta are you not? Well your biology places you as the constant workers and servants of the Alphas. Well shouldn't you be doing as I asked?"

Molly blushed bright red, sighing she moved from the place near the window where Sherlock stood glaring.

He was a devastating example of an Alpha, all tall and condescending. Not to mention posh, conceited and demanding. The consulting detective was rather handsome in his dark trousers and purple silk shirt. He'd rolled up the sleeves and waved her dismissively away holding his steamy mug of coffee with those pale but strong hands.

The mousy Beta sighed and moved back to the couch were the young Omega was sleeping. She made a face checking his pulse once more; usually the bodies she dealt with were well deceased. She was indeed a doctor and had received all the certificates to prove it, but these last few years she's worked in the morgue.

That's how she met the infuriating and beautiful Alpha, Sherlock Holmes. And tonight after a long shift she'd received an urgent text commanding her to come here immediately. _Even if inconvenient. _

She removed her stethoscope from the small medical bag she'd been asked to bring. "He's breathing but his pulse is a bit low."

"That's to be expected he's been heavily drugged." Sherlock stated in his usual uninterested baritone.

"Drugged?" Molly squeaked. Poor young man, her eyes flicked over her patient now with a more intense medical concentration. No bruises marred his slightly tanned skin, his hair was cut short and he looked so young. Even in the faded brown jumper and jeans.

"Yes. Don't ask me with what. I don't know. It seems to be harmless. They wanted him placid apparently being the ante in a poker game wasn't exactly too appealing. "

"A poker game?" Molly checked the young man's dilated pupils. The poor thing didn't even stir when she flashed her pen light into the sleeping man's eyes.

Sherlock didn't explain any further and Molly brought her stethoscope to check the young man's heart beat and lungs.

Sherlock turned away from the window when he heard Molly's quick intake of breath.

The pathologist had pulled the unconscious Omega's soft brown jumper up, surprised to reveal several bruises and the perfect outline of a boot on his left side. His face was unmarked but perhaps that had been the purpose, after all such visible damage might depreciate the Omega's value.

"Is anything broken?" Sherlock's voice just over her shoulder caused her to flinch and she almost lost her balance crouched down near the old couch.

"It cant be comfortable. You will need to take him in for a scan just to be sure." Molly suggested turning back to look over at the dark haired Alpha. "He could have fractured ribs or worse. " Molly moved away from the Omega when Sherlock made a low growl.

He was kneeling and his slender fingers tracing over the worst of the Omega's bruises, stopping over the perfect boot print.

"Obviously done after he'd been sedated." The Alpha snarled, then gray green eyes shifted to the sleeping young man's face.

"He'll be wanting some paracetamol when he wakes and lots of water."

"Yes, I can take it from here. Thank you Molly. And I of course don't have to remind you about discretion."

Molly nodded giving a tight smile hesitating briefly "Yes. I won't tell a soul. What exactly are you going to do with him? I mean he's an Omega."

"Obviously he's an Omega." Sherlock replied adjusting the unconscious Omega's jumper, covering any exposed skin.

Molly pulled her gray rain coat on sighing at the wrinkles in her tan slacks, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She should just mind her own business and get going. However, that young man on the couch he looked no older than herself. Where had he come from? Who hurt him? Why was he a wager in a poker game and since when did Sherlock play poker? And why would Sherlock want him? As far as she knew (and to her great disappointment) Sherlock wasn't interested in anyone, Beta or Omega. She had wondered if he liked to keep to Alphas but she'd seen how he treated the DI and most of the Alpha yarders.

"Please. Molly I hardly wish to force myself upon him. Your concerns are absolutely insulting." Sherlock wore a dark expression.

"Of course." The mousy Beta murmured unsure causing Sherlock's frown to deepen, then he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If it will assuage your conscience, then I will promise you he will be well cared for. I have no want for a mate nor a need for one. I merely saw an opportunity for us both and I took it. He is in no danger physically or mentally from me. I only mean to offer him a business proposition. One of equal benefit to us both."

"Business proposition?" Molly squeaked again, causing Sherlock to flinch in annoyance at the sound. "You do understand he's a person. I mean you're too intelligent to buy into the whole Omega discrimination. Protecting them from themselves by denying them rights? " Molly nervously continued, she might be crossing a line but she would at least say her peace. "He's a person Sherlock. Why were you even playing for him? And he obviously wasn't consenting. He's bound to have family worried sick about him."

"It was his family that used him as collateral. His sister to be exact and I have the proper legal documents to prove my ownership. In the eyes of the law he is now **_mine_**." Sherlock towered over the small Beta woman and Molly took a nervous step back.

Molly gave a weak smile back peddling, "It's none of my business anyway. If you need me you know how to reach me." She glanced at the sleeping figure on the couch, "It's just. You know how you forget people have feelings. Remember that when he wakes. I don't know what the situation is nor is it my business. Like I said earlier. He is a person and not an experiment. I think you forget that sometimes. Sentiment." She turned and left the tall Alpha scowling.


	2. Chapter 2 A proposition

Chapter 2. A proposition

John slowly blinked his eyes, his vision blurred then started to sharpen. Groaning he sat up, wincing at the ache in his side and back. The room was unfamiliar and the strong scent of coffee and tobacco flooded his senses causing him to gasp. Instinct snapped him out of his haze, there was an Alpha near by and this was the Alpha's domain.

It wasn't a familiar scent, not that John made it a point to hang out with Alphas. His sister on the other hand, "Oh Harry." John groaned clasping his eyes shut, the room started to spin and all he managed was to sit up. The couch he was on wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it was well worn and John's body sunk into the cushions, his head resting on the back of the brown coarse furniture.

Flashes of memory started to stream in and he remembered his sister, her instance that he sit, she'd poured him some tea. Her agitation put John on edge almost immediately, he wanted to calm her. So he obediently drank the tea she'd made even though it tasted overly sweet and Harry was normally crap at making tea. Then again she was rarely ever sober, oddly she was then. Rather she appeared to be as close to sober as she'd ever be.

John recalled how he'd tried to ease her anxiety by offering to make her something to eat. Her eyes had heavy bags and were red rimmed, he worried for her. He'd been deployed for three years and it was always like this when he returned home, she was a mess. He'd cleaned up the small flat they shared, and he'd hoped she would try and stay sober just until his leave was up.

"John, drink that." She had demanded wringing her hands in her lap slumping into the chair across from him at the small wooden kitchen table.

"I will. It's a bit sweet. Would you like me to maybe make another-"

"NO!" She nearly shouted placing her cold hands over his, willing him to keep hold of the cup. "I mean-" She gave a weak smile. "Just drink. I have something to uh tell you."

John could read there was something wrong, seriously wrong. His sister had her hair pushed back into a messy pony tail, and she was wearing the same clothes she'd worn yesterday before she'd left the flat. It was already late into the day, obviously she hadn't slept yet.

"Harry ?" John realized she wasn't even trying to meet his expression, she'd been acting funny the whole time he'd been home for leave. And not to mention the small amount of money he had squirreled away in his wallet as well as the wallet had gone missing.

"Just, please drink." She moved away from the table and went to grab the kettle once more. John did as she said in hopes to quiet her clear distress.

"Alright. Alright." John smiled taking a swig of the overly sweet hot tea. "See all gone." He recalled how things had started to become fuzzy after that.

"I'm so sorry Johnny." That's what she'd said standing and facing him from across the table. "I-I-thought it was a sure win. I wouldn't have." Her voice trailed or perhaps it cut out John couldn't remember. He remembered hearing her mention a card game and lack of funds. Then there was a hard knock on the door and she was at his side. Begging him? Pleading with him to just stay calm.

He could smell them, the strong scent of Alphas, and despite the heaviness of his body he'd jumped out of his chair, pushed away from her. "Harry what have you done?" She didn't reply she only put her hands up turning to the three men that entered the flat. Or had they kicked the door open?

John held his head in his hands now trying to pull up the details of the distorted memory.

Was it all a dream? The feeling of hands roughly pulling him towards the door, he'd hit someone. That he could remember, the feel of bone meeting fist. The crunch of a nose and the wet stickiness of blood. He'd broken someone's nose, and that someone hadn't been gentle about subduing John.

"Don't hurt him! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" His sister had shouted before everything went completely black.

"Here, take this. I was told by a somewhat intelligent source that these will make your head feel better. As well as lots of water to counter act the dehydration. You being a doctor should already know this."

John flinched from the stranger's deep baritone that sharply interrupted his thoughts. He glared, well more like squinted at the offered hand. He could see the pills and knew what they were; still he wasn't overly trusting at this point.

"Please if I was going to do anything lascivious I would have already while you were in your sedated state." Came the chilly voice.

John shakily accepted the now offered bottle of water and Paracetamol. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Of course you have questions. It seems your sister Harriet Watson I believe her name was, lost a rather large sum of money in a poker game. She then opted to dig herself out of a hole by offering you as collateral."

John swallowed the water eagerly, his mouth feeling as if it had been stuffed with cotton balls. It took a moment for the stranger's bored tone to get through to him, blue eyes met gray.

"As you can easily deduce by the situation you now find yourself. She lost. And I won." The words were cold and formal, Sherlock braced himself for dramatics. After all that's how Omegas acted, overly dramatic the lot of them. It was disgusting really, and he wasn't in the mood for tears or pleading.

Except this Omega, this small man with the soft blond hair and the clear blue eyes surprised the Consulting Detective with his reaction or lack there of.

"Is my sister alright?"

Sherlock frowned perhaps the sedative still had hold of the Omega. Sherlock could only sense quiet resignation in the man drinking slowly from the water bottle in his shaking hands.

The blue eyes were concerned and Sherlock couldn't help but scowl. "As far as I know she hasn't been harmed. Obviously when her debt was paid there was no other business Sebastian had with her." Sherlock didn't mention it was Sebastian Wilkes that had won John originally and Sherlock just happened to take the opportunity to win John from the idiot soon after.

It wasn't exactly cheating, Sherlock didn't count the cards although he could have, no, instead he deduced the idiot's next moves.

John, yes that was the Omega's name. He was a Doctor in the RAMC, interesting that his sister was the polar opposite. Whereas Doctor John Watson was successful in school and as a doctor. His sister was a compulsive gambler and alcoholic. She lived off of the money her brother sent to her and the percentage the army gave her for allowing John to maintain his service.

Omegas didn't have rights until twenty five, that's if they remained unbounded, something of a rarity these days. Until they were of age or bonded the eldest Alpha in the family had control over their finances and life. John would have made a higher rank than Sargent if he'd been bonded. The army frowned down upon Omegas and even more so unbounded ones.

It was interesting to see this Omega had made it this far without bonding or being forced into a contract. Sherlock wondered why Harry hadn't sold her brother earlier, he had a pleasant enough face and from what the Alpha had seen last night. The younger man had a nice enough figure, well toned albeit bruised, but well-built for an Omega that is.

"Well there's that." John sighed staring back at his empty water bottle. "So you have my papers?" John sighed softly wincing he put a hand to his side.

"Yes, I do. My signature as well as your sister's are clearly here at the bottom." Sherlock produced the documents. The Omega accepted them without looking up.

"Can I get another one?" He shook the empty water bottle at Sherlock. The Alpha bit back a grammar correction and instead went to retrieve another one for the surprisingly calm blond.

It wasn't until Sherlock had turned his back on the shorter man that he discovered his mistake. "Sorry mate, nothing personal. "

The Omega apologized after bringing a rather heavy book across the back of Sherlock's head. Stunned and unprepared the Alpha stumbled forward and just ducked away from the knee meant to collide with his jaw.

"Well this is a surprise." Sherlock grunted to himself blocking a kick meant for his stomach.

"I'm two years short of twenty five. I m not belonging to anyone." The Omega panted, obviously his strength wasn't a hundred percent. This was Sherlock's advantage, it didn't take long before he had the small blond pinned beneath him. He hadn't been challenged physically in quite a while, this was somewhat irritating. He straddled the wiggling Omega, trapping his wrists above his head, Sherlock growled and snapped his teeth near the Omega's neck. The struggles ceased instantly and the reek of fear seeped into the room.

The Alpha could feel the drumming of his prey's heart, could taste the delicious scent that lead to submission. Then those eyes, those clear blue eyes met his, the tilt of the Omega's chin the stiffening of the muscles beneath Sherlock's hold all of it was an open challenge. Despite his abhorrence for physical contact Sherlock felt a warmth spread straight to his groin. Interesting.

"Don't." Sherlock's voice was husky and came across almost as a plea. What was it about this seemingly ordinary man that put Sherlock on edge? The reactions were not that of a normal Omega, thus sparking a sudden and intense interest in the usually bored genius.

"Get off!" The Omega demanded his breathing heavy and labored. Sherlock examined the pale face staring up at him, enjoying the feel of dominance.

"Please. I can't breath." Said through clenched teeth.

John did seem to be having a hard time taking in deep breaths, Sherlock wondered if this was an act. Then he remembered the bruises that lined the younger man's torso. Perhaps his weight was causing the Omega pain. This bothered the consulting detective and he couldn't understand exactly why.

"I will move as you so politely asked. But first I want your reassurance you aren't going to try and run."

The Omega struggled helplessly, his face going more insipid by the second. "Stubborn fool." Sherlock snapped. "Would it make you feel more secure if I told you I have no wish to bond with you? In fact I have a rather beneficial business proposition for you. One in which I would gladly discuss civilly, if you would just allow me without fear of further attack on my person."

The Omega halted in his struggles, and Sherlock took this as acquiescence. He moved away from the shorter man, sure to keep himself from striking distance and at the same time blocking the only exit.

John sat up slowly attempting to ease his own breathing, Sherlock made no move to assist although his biology demanded he offer comfort. He unlike most was not a slave to his biology, so he kept his feet firmly planted and his fists in his pockets.

"I need an Omega and you need an Alpha. My brother holds my trust. And you can't seem to be promoted without the necessity of an Alpha. I will offer my name if you would play the part of dutiful soon to be mate. If you agree I'll be sure to pad your personal account with ten thousand pounds at the end of the year. My terms are simple; there will be no physical contact unless the situation calls for it. I will not however in any way wish for a bond or bonding. In fact I would require you to stay on your suppressors. And for you a promised bond obviously would break through the red tape you find yourself coming up against in your position. At the end of the year I will have my trust secured firmly and you will receive your payment. Simple as that. You continue with your life, and I with mine. "

"That's it?" John held a hand to his aching side, damn he hoped nothing was broken. Was this a dream? A nightmare?

"This I assure you is real and not a poorly thought up dream. And yes, that is all. Of course we would have to appear to be a couple in public and for show. However once we return home you can depart to your own room and I mine."

"Why? Why do you need an Omega?" John was studying the strange Alpha in the rather expensive purple shirt. He was handsome enough, he could find a mate easy.

"Yes, I could find a mate but I do not want one. My brother is an over bearing ass that has seized my trust until I can prove I am responsible and ready to carry on the family name. He doesn't deem himself inferior enough to have to fulfill the family obligations. Self important prick that he is has like I said seized my trust until I can _act accordingly_. " Sherlock threw himself into a comfortable looking chair across from John.

"So you think you can just suddenly show up with a fiancé and he'll let it go? Your money I mean?" John couldn't help but look skeptical.

"It's a loophole, it's not my fault my mother wasn't more descriptive. It only states that I have to be engaged with intent of bonding at the end of the year. You see, I can easily write it off at the end of the year. Simply by saying we've gone our separate ways. And the threat of my brother will finally be out of my business and my life."

"Just a year? And only for show?" John slowly climbed to his feet. "Nothing else."

"Yes. A year. And nothing overly intimate. I detest sentiment."

"If I say no." John tried to take a steady breath he was swaying on his feet and damn if the room wasn't starting to spin.

"Then, I'll give you your papers now and you are free to go." Sherlock snapped irritably not even looking in John's direction.

"Fine. I'll do it. God help me. I'll agree. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." John wondered if he could make it to the couch just a few feet away before passing out. Then he realized something rather important. "I don't even know your name. Or where I am?" he almost laughed out loud at the insanity of it all.

"Sherlock Holmes. You are in my home at 221B Baker Street." The dark haired Alpha was on his feet a curious expression playing across his pale features. Definitely not concern. He didn't seem the type to care.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but it looks like I'm about to-" And for John everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3:Big Brother is Always Watching

Chapter 3: Big Brother is Always Watching

John sat up his heart pounding in his chest, mouth dry and head aching. He glanced around, realizing he was back where he started.

Well this was an interesting situation; he winced holding his head in his hands. The blond took a deep breath; he was on the couch again, in the same small cluttered living room, from earlier. He checked himself over taking mental inventory, his clothes were on and he didn't seem to be sore anywhere else but his head and his side. He was sure his ribs weren't broken but they were bruised pretty bad.

He relaxed recalling the agreement, or was that a dream? Tasting the air the strange Alpha's underlying scent was strong and persistent. Tobacco and coffee, he could get used to that.

"Good you're awake. So shall we start again? Here drink this." A deep baritone tore through his already unorganized thoughts, and a pale hand thrust a tepid bottle of water at him.

Déjà vu.

"Thanks." John managed in a hoarse voice. The water was warm but it felt good against the sandpaper in his mouth.

Blue eyes tried to focus on the taller man standing near the old couch, the stranger plopped down in an old warn out chair.

The Alpha wasn't threatening he was just watching John as if John were an insect in a jar. It was uncomfortable and disquieting. How could this man want John to pretend to be intimate? He didn't even know John. This Alpha couldn't exactly be sane.

Sherlock sighed irritably,"You're a doctor just out of medical school. A sergeant in the army, although if you were bonded you would have climbed the ranks relatively faster. Your sister is an obsessive gambler and alcoholic neither of which you find yourself compelled to partake in. You want to return to the army, it's a bit of a disappointment that you were born an Omega and your sister for all her weaknesses and lack of will power was born the Alpha. So-"

Sherlock clapped his hands together, his eyes still narrowed on the startled young man. "This is where our deal comes in."

"That-was-"John paused for lack of better words "amazing. Did you read that somewhere?"

Sherlock frowned, it took him a minute to find his train of thought, he hadn't expected that "No. I do have your medical file but I hardly need to read it when it's easy to observe."

John finished the water bottle "Can I have another?" He held back a burp.

"May I. and yes. As long as you aren't planning to jump me. In fact you can get one yourself." Sherlock leaned back in his chair placing his hands under his chin in a praying position.

Sherlock had again expected hysterics or worse touching, but this Omega was relaxed and reasonable. Perhaps the drugs were still a factor; no matter he didn't have much time before his fat brother arrived.

"I'm not going to attack you. I was only trying to defend myself. Anyway where- " John rolled his eyes, the Alpha wasn't even looking at him now, John had started to stand, his balance steadier than before.

Sherlock motioned with his eyes to the table where several bottles were placed in the center of the mess of books and papers.

"Cheers." John shakily stood to grab one. "Now what were you saying about a deal. Because I don't know what kind of deal you have in mind but I'll tell you now I'm not anyone's property. "

"I have a bill of sale here. Your custody was transferred to me. It seems your sister had accumulated quite the debt while you were gone. "

"Dammit Harry." John cursed glaring at the pink paper the strange Alpha produced.

"All to one Sebastian Wilkes. In her defense his interest is ridiculously high. So, Sebastian owed me, and now I have you. Rather I played him at cards and he lost."

"Listen mate about earlier you mentioned money-" John tried to interrupt this was all just a bad dream.

"Don't worry. I have no interest in you physically or anything else. I am offering you the protection of my name and supposed bond. And in return I need you to pretend to be my Omega. I have no urge to bond with you or anyone for that matter. But my brother the fat git has my trust in his grip and will not release it unless I produce an Omega. The family solicitor is an idiot and only stipulated I be involved with an unbounded Omega and I have to have the intention to bond at some point. Which I don't but he won't need to know that. No one will. Please don't make me repeat myself, it's all so boring. "

"I got it, I got it. You just want me to pretend to be your Omega and then-"

"Well once I have my trust money you can go on your way. I'll grant you emancipation from me. You'll be free and ten thousand pounds richer. "

John was sitting looking at Sherlock with open shock. "And all I have to do is pretend, no-no sleeping together."

Sherlock made a face "Of course not. We may have to put on some theatrics but no I abhor physical contact especially with an Omega. And when the urge does hit me I promise I have other means of finding relief. Tedious." Sherlock again rolled his eyes.

John swallowed the last of his water not wishing to delve into that statement. Images of the dark haired Alpha pleasing himself or laying naked with another Alpha. John cleared his throat feeling his cheeks warming, he pushed these thoughts away and moved slowly towards the couch, glad the Alpha wasn't watching him anymore.

Good this man didn't want him, he could deal with that. If he were to go back to the army with a promise to bond it was as good as bonding to them. He would be granted promotions that he deserved as long as his Alpha didn't object and he obviously didn't. That was a relief although part of the Omega, the biological part that wished to please felt a pang of disappointment. John brushed that aside. "You still have a deal, but I want some kind of reassurance."

"You'll have to just trust me."

"Right. Because we know each other so well." John grumbled.

The dark haired Alpha was suddenly on his feet and moving quickly towards John. Before the Omega had a chance to object, the taller man was pushing him back on to the couch, straddling him. Shock set in before panic could take hold and John found himself on his back with warm lips pressing into his own, demanding entry.

The bruised Omega opened his mouth to protest, a cool tongue forcefully pushed past John's lips, the heady scent of tobacco and coffee overwhelming and delicious.

John rolled his hips upwards not in response, never in response. No, he only wanted to relieve himself of the unwanted weight. Right?

Nimble fingers roamed under John's brown jumper the skin on skin contact was electrifying. For a moment the soldier forgot about the strangeness of the situation, forgot about his sister and his aching head. His mind focused now on the mouth moving over his, demanding and the hands so wonderfully cool against his heated skin.

He winced into the soft lips when those needy hands brushed against his bruised ribs. The pain shattered the spell this Alpha had somehow managed to weave over John. God those lips, so soft and the smell, John just wanted to be closer. This was wrong. What was going on? Sherlock promised no touching, what the hell was this?

Alarm bells started to go off, and John moaned against the skilled mouth robbing him of much needed air. Making the confused Omega dizzy and finally he was permitted to breathe again.

"Really brother don't you knock." Sherlock had meant for the statement to come out as cool and annoyed instead of the angry bark. He kept his gray eyes on the shirtless form beneath him. He wondered why his own heart was pounding in his chest and he felt as if he'd run a marathon.

He squeezed his knees together enjoying the feel of John's hips beneath him, this was for show. Yes. Definitely nothing more to it than that. Still, the scent of his brother invading his territory made the Alpha curled his lip in an aggressive response forcing another deep growl.

John flinched, making Sherlock bare his teeth at the intruder in warning for daring upset his Omega.

Wait, what? Not his Omega, no. This was for show, and Mycroft needed to leave before Sherlock lowered himself to physically tossing the bastard out on his arse.

The younger Holmes locked eyes with the blond. John just laid there eyes wide and dazed. Sherlock wanted to fuse their mouths once more, wanting this time to breathe in more of John's scent. Grey eyes focused like pins on the young man's exposed neck.

"I hadn't expected company." Mycroft cleared his throat " Not that it matters. We need to talk Sherlock please pay your friend or I can. Seeing how you lack the funds and he can be on his way." The tall Alpha with dark brown almost ginger hair entered, wiping some imagined dust from his expensive gray suit's arm.

John's heart was pounding in his ears and chest, he tried to look over at the stranger but panic was starting to form and he felt the man straddling him squeeze his naked shoulder in response.

Wait. When did his jumper come off? He closed his eyes against the feel of cool hands against his bare skin, the same hands had been roaming over his chest and abdomen moments ago, a shiver ran over the panting Omega.

God the man smelled delicious, John wanted more, wanted to be closer and feel his skin against the stranger's. What was wrong with him? He didn't even know this Alpha. He tried to keep the blood rushing from his head to his groin, hopefully the man didn't stay straddled to him much longer.

"John stays and you can go." Sherlock huffed not moving off of the now panicking Omega. Sherlock hoped his brother would take John's sudden fear as an Omega's response to a strange Alpha invading their territory.

"Sssh, John." Sherlock cooed, petting the blonds head with one hand and cupping John's face with his other hand. "He's not here to hurt you. I wouldn't let him." Sherlock said the words but he felt an odd twinge in his belly, he might actually believe these nonsensical things he was spouting. Odd. John's anxiety was pushing Sherlock to stay and comfort.

"Sherlock." Mycroft snapped irritably. "We need to have a chat and I'd rather it be a private discussion."

"Brother if this is about the dead arms dealer than I'm not interested." Sherlock glared over his shoulder at the older Holmes. " Besides I don't keep anything from John. He's just agreed to bond with me. We were celebrating before you interrupted so if you would see yourself out."

Sherlock wished he could have taken a picture of his brother's face, it was a rare thing to catch Mycroft off guard. His brother quickly shut his gaping mouth and his cold mask of indifference slid back into place.

"Another time brother. But soon. John it was a pleasure to meet you." Almost a sneer. Mycroft took the opportunity to quickly take in the shirtless young man under his brother. What a vulgar scene, another homeless drug addict no doubt.

Mycroft sniffed the air, making a face when all he caught was the whiff of arousal. The bruises on the Omega's abdomen were noticeable even from where Mycroft stood. Interesting there was a story here and he would be finding it out soon. Not from Sherlock, Mycroft easily deduced this by the sudden surge of Alpha pheromones in the air. His brother was on the brink of aggression, fascinating. At least he was sober, that was something. "I don't think this is the last I'll be seeing of you. If you'll excuse my intrusion. Oh and brother mine, be sure to visit Mummy you know how you make her worry."

Mycroft swung the black brolly he'd been clutching the whole time and left just as quickly as he'd appeared.

When the door closed behind him Sherlock turned back to the young man still frozen underneath him. He couldn't help but trace a quick eye over the toned chest and muscular abdomen. Marred by bruises but still beautiful. Not that he was interested in such trivial things as aesthetic beauty.

"Uh, can you get off now?" John nearly squeaked.

Sherlock snapped out of whatever day dream he'd been caught up in and stood straightening his dark suit. He felt breathless that was new and peculiar. What was this rather uncomfortable feeling in his suddenly tight trousers? Surely he wasn't aroused by simple play acting. Right?

"A little warning next time maybe?" John huffed sitting up, his head still pounding and that little dramatic make out session didn't help. "So that was your brother I take it?"

"Yes. Mycroft. And you are to never get into a car with him or go anywhere alone with him. Are we clear?" Sherlock's voice was firm and possessive?The Omega nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now. Get dressed you need a scan to be sure nothing is broken."

**_~o~_**

Mycroft fired three of his men and turned to his new PA. "I want you to get me everything you can on this Omega my brother is now currently involved with. We need to head this off. " The elder Holmes knew it wasn't playing fair however when it came to Sherlock, fair play was out the window. He needed to keep the young idiot safe. And if that meant saving him from himself and some gold digging drug dealer or opportunist then so be it. Mummy was definitely not going to like this.


	4. Assumptions

Chapter 4: Assumptions

Having an Alpha couldn't be too bad right? Especially one like Sherlock, the man was selfish and uninterested in anything beyond himself. John didn't even know what he did for a living, but something told John it had to be interesting. If it wasn't then Sherlock wouldn't be bothered, maybe the man didn't do anything and that was why he seemed so damn bored with everything around him.

John hesitated to ask the posh young man some things. Like how old he was, and why he didn't just get a job and write his trust off? What did the older Holmes mean when he said he would see John later? Why did that sound like a threat?

John slowly pulled his even more tattered brown jumper up from the corner of the room, he wondered if he could just wear his white t-shirt. He held back a hiss of pain reaching for the blood stained garment. Dammit, he must have managed to get blood on it during the struggle. Once more he tried to remember the events leading to him arriving here at Baker Street.

"I'm a doctor Mr. Holmes, I really don't need a scan." John could feel his bruises; he wasn't a stranger to broken bones as a patient and a doctor.

The other man seemed to be ignoring him and instead disappeared into a bedroom just off to the left of the messy kitchen.

"Oh, Harry." John sighed sadly "This time you've really mucked it up."

"Put this on, it may be a little big but it's better than your ripped clothes."

"Thanks." John replied taking the faded gray University T-shirt. It smelled of Sherlock, well having been in the man's closet that wasn't surprising. John decided it wasn't all that bad, the scent of this Alpha. "Listen. I really think it's a waste of time to go to the hospital for a scan. I assure you nothing is broken just bruised. A couple days of rest and some paracetamol, I'll be fi-"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed on the younger man causing him to falter.

"Very well what do you need?"

John was taken back, that wasn't what he was expecting.

"Well?" the dark haired Alpha huffed impatiently.

"Like I said some paracetamol. That's-"

"Yes. That I can retrieve but you'll need clothes I suspect. We could retrieve them from your old domicile, I don't suppose you have a key?"

John instinctively patted the pockets of his jeans, "No. It seems I left my wallet behind as well."

"Most likely it was seized. I can get that back for you. As for your clothes I suspect you already kept them in a ruck sack somewhere out of the way. Yes most likely in a cupboard so your drunk of a sister was less likely to go through it searching for cash or something to pawn. Unlikely you would have anything of value. A mobile will be necessary so I can be in contact with you. It would look suspicious if I didn't have your number programed into my phone. So rest you said. Fine. My room was just there to the left of the kitchen, you can rest in there. I'll need the living room to think in. I play the violin at odd hours, sometimes I don't talk for days. A pretend mate should know about these things."

John was trying to catch up, "Uh, right." He managed wincing at how much of an idiot he sounded like. "I uh-wait sorry. Your room?"

Sherlock sighed heavily, his hands behind his back, and eyes rolling he murmured to himself. Perhaps asking a higher power for patience. John took a cautious step back expecting reprimand. This didn't go unnoticed by the Alpha but the taller man didn't comment.

"Yes. My room. Since we are now potential bondmates it would look odd if you slept in a different room. There is a room upstairs but it is cluttered with storage and there is no bed. I spend my time working and when I return to the flat I tend to sprawl out on the couch to think. I hardly sleep in my room unless the case has finished. At that point I promise to stay to my side of the bed if you do the same. You don't have many possessions so I will make room in my closet and space in my dresser. I wont touch your things if you don't touch mine. Understood?"

"Yes." John held back the instinctive Sir.

"John I want this year to go as smoothly as possible, I wont be trapped into a bond. So if you are entertaining any thoughts of-"

"Oh, god no." John cut the Alpha off without a thought to self preservation. "No. the arrangements are fine. Just so we are on the same level. I do not want an Alpha. I completely fine being single. The army gives us mandatory suppressant shots and birth control. I'm good for another six months. At which time I'll receive another injection. There is no tampering or error involved, it works and it has worked for me these last few years. I love my freedom as much as you. I can sleep on my side of the bed, I have few items and in a few months I will be redeployed. At which time you'll have the flat to yourself once more. This wont be too difficult for us. I understand the arrangement clearly and what you do in your free time or whatever is entirely your business. And I assure you I will keep out of the way. I normally work for extra cash during my leave at a small clinic."

Sherlock realized the Omega was asking him something without asking again he rolled his eyes. "It's fine to continue as you were. We'll need a somewhat believable back story. If my brother finds out I won you in a poker game he'll start legal movements to withhold my trust."

John shrugged "I guess keeping it simple will make it believable. I was on leave ran into you at a pub, started talking was completely thrown by your charm and couldn't help but agree to bond as soon as my career has settled of course. No sense in rushing these things, besides you have your job. Which is-"

"Yes! Brilliant it's sentimental enough to throw my idiot brother off and make my mother believe I've fallen victim to my baser instincts. Ground rules are set then. I only have one stipulation and that is you cut connections with those you are intimate with it wont be convincing if you continue to see others."

John burned red "Of course." He replied quickly not wishing to admit there wasn't anyone. He had shagged a beta now and then but nothing constant and nothing long term. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want an Alpha.

"Good that's settled there wont be any miscommunications. Now you should rest."

"Right, I'll do that." John turned towards their bedroom, the scent of his pretend Alpha was stronger and surprisingly enough this relaxed John.

**_~0~_**

"This is unacceptable Mycroft! Oh, my poor Sherlock! He's been trapped by some poor Omega hussy!"

"Now, mummy-" Mycroft tried to sooth the small auburn haired woman. Her blue eyes watery, she clutched Watson's file in her hands. He had hoped to keep this from her longer but the woman had her own eyes and ears. And how the house staff loved to talk.

Mycroft stood up from his chair next to his mother and quickly retrieved her a small glass of brandy from the bar. He had found his mother in her sitting room she'd ordered the servants away and locked herself inside, clearly distraught.

"You have to talk some sense into him. Such a match can not be allowed! Oh Mycroft! What will the Hills say? Oh, they'll laugh at us and point, those snobby hypocrites! We'll be the laughing stock at family gatherings. What if he chooses to have children? Did you read this Omega's medical history? He has discipline issues. "

Mycroft handed his mother the crystal tumbler, wincing slightly over this revelation. "Your father will be turning over in his grave!"

The red haired Omega sipped the brandy leaning back onto the couch wiping at her eyes. She was wearing her bathrobe, really the woman was overdramatic.

"Don't give me that look, I've been so upset all day it's impossible to dress and face the public knowing that our family is headed for complete destruction. Oh, I bet your grandmother has had a hand in this. You know how she loves to upset me! Hateful old bat! "

"Mother I assure you this has just come to light. No one knows as of yet. There is still time to rectify my brothers bumbling mistakes."

"You don't think it's a serious match then?" The woman sat up unconcerned with the brandy sloshing over the sides of the glass onto her hand. Her red rimmed eyes hopeful, she tossed her long red braid over her shoulder.

"I think it's still new enough that both parties can be swayed to changed their mind."

The older Omega woman smiled brightly, "Oh, Mycroft. You'll take care of it wont you? You always do. I know I can trust you. Yes. Perhaps you can bribe the tawdry little slut with money. That's what these types want. I'm sure this Omega thought he'd found an easy target in your vulnerable brother. But you can fix it. Don't give him too much Myc, no but enough. You know the types. My poor Sherlly he'll be heart broken at first but it'll be for the best wont it. You'll see to it wont you Myc?" smiled hopefully accepting her sons white silk handkerchief.

"Yes, mummy. Let me take care of it. You don't worry. Now how about you return to your room and rest."

The fragile looking woman nodded happily, her cheeks gaining some color and the scent of distress suddenly thinner. "I'll just take some of my anxiety pills. A nap will do me good." She kissed her son's red hair and left the room murmuring to herself about fortune hunting sluts praying on the innocent young men of society.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, Sherlock was anything but innocent and unsuspecting. Still, the situation could not be ignored. Mycroft had gone over the Omega's back ground. Indeed the man was an unsuitable match. It wasn't his _discipline issues, _as far as Mycroftcould tell the young man was a loyal and compliant soldier. The young man did come from a less than impressive family, a drunkard father who had abandoned his family after his methods of disciplining his children ended up drawing attention from the police and child services. Then John's care was left to the young man's older sister. The Alpha female was obviously falling into her father's footsteps. John did spend time with an aunt and uncle for a few years before his sister claimed custody. John didn't have a police record but his sister and most of the Watson family did.

This didn't mean the young man wasn't a drug addict or dealer. Mycroft had seen he boy's bruises, obviously a scuffle perhaps a failed transaction of some sort? The Omega's uncle had been in and out of jail for extortion and blackmail. Something like that could be taught. It was best to steer the boy away from the newly clean Sherlock Holmes.

He already had an idea where to start; first he would try to persuade the boy. Yes, that would be easy enough. Mycroft could easily arrange for Sherlock's newest toy to be caught in a compromising situation. That would save the Alpha money, and insure his younger brother would want nothing more to do with John Watson. If there was one thing Mycroft knew about Sherlock, it was that the younger Alpha hated to share his toys.


	5. Chapter 5 confusion

**_A/N: sorry for the length and the wait thanks for all the comments and reviews!_** **_CHAPTER 5. CONFUSION_**

John awoke sometime in the middle of the night(or early morning) to the sound of a violin playing, he laid in the strangers bed for a few moments before deciding to get up and get a drink.

The violin's song was soft and thoughtful, John caught the time on the clock in the kitchen. It was three am, he chanced a quick look into the small cluttered sitting room. The dark haired Alpha was in his chair the back of his head visibly tilted and the bow worked slowly over the strings.

John quietly started the tap holding his glass of water he turned back to the scene in the room across from him. The Alpha was playing as if he were lost in thought, his fingers absentmindedly now plucking at the strings.

John caught sight of his ruck sack off to the man's left, he moved towards it forgetting his earlier promise to stay unobtrusive.

Sherlock didn't take notice, as John happily opened the bag finding everything he'd kept inside still there. He looked up from his kneeling position on the floor to thank the strange Alpha, that's when he actually caught sight of the man's face.

"Oh, my god. Mr. Holmes." John forgot his water and his bag, quickly on his feet he was at the Alpha's side.

Sherlock brought the bow down with a screech scowling in John's direction over the interruption of his contemplations.

"What happened?" John ignored the scowling expression, forgetting all shyness he cupped the Alpha's face, kneeling closer from between the man's long legs.

Sherlock instinctively started to pull away, until his own gray eyes found the soft of John's blue. It was easy to read the concern and was it alarm?

John was on his feet pulling his ruck sack over to him, he quickly dug through the contents within, finally pulling out a small first aid kit. "Did-was it Harry?" John cringed, inspecting the deep gash just above Sherlock's right eyebrow. "She's a mean left hook."

Sherlock flinched unprepared for the sting of alcohol or whatever antiseptic the doctor kept in his kit.

"No. That was the easy part. She wasn't home. " Sherlock bit back another hiss as John continued to clean up the smaller scratches and cuts on his face.

"Your lip is split but it won't need stiches. You're lucky that eye will not swell just bruise. "

Sherlock would normally pull away or pout, but this Doctor's ministrations weren't all unwelcome. John's scent dulled the sharp stinging stink of antiseptic; his hands were quick and his touch soft.

John's torso was rubbing intimately against Sherlock's crotch which was a distraction all in itself.

"So what happened?" John frowned placing a plaster over the worst of the cuts, he gently took the expensive violin from the silent Alpha. Carefully John placed the instrument on the table nearest him, then returned to remove Sherlock's black suit jacket. "I mean if you want to talk about it. You don't, uh. It's none of my business."

Sherlock's gray eyes darted to the Omega's thin lips as a pink tongue shot out to nervously licking them, then the white teeth that worried the tender flesh. Why could he not think of anything to say, instead his mind wondered back to how it would feel to take such a tongue into his own mouth, then maybe suck at the now mistreated skin. Memories of straddling John on the couch and exploring the heated mouth of the Omega flooded his mind palace.

"This is beyond help." John tutted noticing the rip at the elbow and the torn collar of the Alpha's dark suit.

Sherlock caught his breath as John's quick fingers worked the buttons of his purple shirt.

"I knew it, you've some bruising on your chest." John frowned working quickly to open the Alpha's silk garment. The Omega was now in doctor mode and thought Sherlock's quick intake of breath was due to hidden injuries.

In truth Sherlock was trying desperately not to pull the doctor on top of him and press his naked skin against smaller man.

Where the hell were these feelings coming from? These urges were perplexing considering Sherlock had never felt such a pull towards a lesser being as an Omega. He liked to entertain his baser needs with that of his own gender, an Alpha could take rough, could endure hot and heavy. These Omegas were always so fragile and Sherlock wasn't in the mind set of being patient when it came to bedding. Somehow his mind started to question weather John could endure what his Alpha side wished to explore.

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted once more when John's warm hands moved over the bare flesh of his torso. The Alpha wasn't ready for the electric shock that ran through him. He gasped and held himself rigged, his inner Alpha screaming out to take.

"I'm sorry, if it hurts, but you've several bruises, let me check for internal bleeding. It might be best if we go for a scan right away. What the hell happened?" John bit his lip without looking up.

Sherlock knew John was moving his hands in a clinical way but the Alpha was struggling to explain this to his nether regions.

John frowned when Sherlock still neglected to reply to his questions, he pulled away and sat on the heels of his bare feet. His blue eyes worriedly skimming the bruises on the Alpha's face.

Sherlock realized he'd been asked a question and his mind fought to recall the words and his mouth fumbled with a reply. How was he supposed to think with this Omega's scent saturating his space?

"I was in a fight." He grumbled.

"Clearly." John sighed getting up and hurrying to the kitchen. Sherlock flinched away from the suddenly empty feeling that surrounded him in John's absence.

He was about to get up and seek out the blond curiosity when John returned holding ice wrapped in a flannel. "Here put that against the lip it will help with the swelling. Are you injured anywhere else? Does it hurt to breathe in?"

Sherlock shook his head, and continued to frown feeling oddly speechless.

"So a fight? With a wall I take it. " John took Sherlock's free hand and started to clean the scrapped knuckles with more antiseptic.

"No, an idiot." Sherlock pulled his hand out of the Doctor's gentle hold, he had to fight the urge to pull the Omega into him even more. Instead he dug into his increasingly uncomfortable trouser's pocket and produced a small leather wallet and John's dog tags.

"How-"

"The idiot who seized them wasn't as willing as I thought he would be to relinquish his score." Sherlock only shrugged, he had defeated his enemy easily and brought back his Omega's possessions. The Omega should be rewarding him accordingly. Isnt that how it went? Omegas were supposed to be easy satisfied and made happy with shows of protectiveness from their Alphas.

Wait. What? Where the bloody hell did that thought come from?

"You mean-" John held his dog tags and his wallet, his eyes wide. "You, uh, you got into a fight over this?" A frown.

"I had no intention of fighting John, it was that idiot that refused to see reason." Sherlock pointed out in his usual bored tone, waving his hand dismissively. Why wasn't the Omega falling to his knees in gratitude? And while he was on his knees-dammit no! Sherlock pushed these unpleasant? Confusing, thoughts away.

John's blue eyes were wide and searching. Sherlock leaned back to put distance between them. There was so much there and the wealth of information pushed into Sherlock's mind place.

"You idiot." John was on his feet. "Nothing is worth-"John started to pace and Sherlock felt utterly confused. "I mean. " the Omega was trying to find words.

"It's just. No one's ever done that before. And well nothing is worth a fight like this. Please, just next time let it go. It's only a wallet and dog tags. I can always replace these things."

Sherlock was confused, why was the Omega angry? Was it more concern? "It wasnt difficult John. In fact it was easy despite the initial struggle but once-"

John shook his head "Sherlock, these men are made to ruff people up. They are in the business of hurting people for money. Just. Please, don't go back."

"I can take care of myself John. Besides the idiot wasn't hard to bring down, you already did most of the work for me. He was still sore from the fight you gave him. This-" Sherlock motioned to his face "Was just his thuggish cronies trying to come to his aid. They fell without much of a contest."

John threw his hands up and shook his head. "It's no use. You Alphas always just looking for a fight. Just, sit there, and I'll get you some tea and something to take the edge off of the pain."

Sherlock couldn't help but do as the Omega requested. **_Demanded? _**

After John was certain the Alpha was properly cleaned up, he excused himself and returned to bed, leaving Sherlock utterly confused.

John laid in bed glaring up at the ceiling his right hand gripping the metal dog tags resting on his chest. This was the first time anyone had done something like this for him. It was confusing. Maybe just some Alpha thing to prove he wouldn't accept trespassing in his territory. Still, John wasn't Sherlock's Omega, the man should have just let it go. He could have been seriously hurt. The soldier turned over on his side, hearing the soft sounds of the violin from the living room starting to lull him back to sleep. Tonight he wouldn't worry about the nightmares that plagued him, for some odd reason he felt safe and secure. The small Omega let a smile crease his lips before nodding off into a relaxed sleep.

**_~0~_**

Mycroft had a plan of attack, it would start today. After carefully going over his brother's soon to be's back ground file, the British Government found out where the Omega worked and trained. He'd given his brother a week with the young Omega, enough time for both to feel comfortable enough to fall into a routine.

So, the older Holmes arranged for a drugs bust, he was sure the other man was supplying Sherlock in some way. It was an easy bet the young man would have the drugs on his person or perhaps in his locker at work. Maybe even in the flat, but Mycroft would wait to have the DI enter into Sherlock's territory. This would be easier and it would look less like Mycroft's heavy handed concern and more like a simple raid on a suspicious person.

It was easy to convince the DI to help, although _it's not my division_, as he so eloquently put it.

DI Lestrade was a highly capable Alpha in his field and he shared similar concern for the younger Holmes as Mycroft did. It was an odd situation, sharing such concern with a non family member, but the DI had taken an interest in Sherlock when the younger Holmes had stumbled upon his crime scene three years ago seemingly high. Sherlock had been high indeed, and still managed to solve the crime. Something the DI never forgot and though Sherlock's sobriety was a struggle the man never gave up thinking the young consulting detective could be more than his failings. Yes, the DI was a curious and a confusing specimen of Alpha. He also had a handsome head of silver and black hair and stood just an inch shorter than Mycroft. Not mention the broad shoulders and flat torso.

Another charming characteristic and somewhat arousing was the fact that Gregory Lestrade wasn't easily intimidated. Mycroft found himself enjoying the small challenges thrown between them, yes he rather liked their power struggles. Only verbal of course, never anything more, no that would be rather inappropriate. And unwelcome?

"Alright Mycroft, I've got my Sargent picking up the Omega, and my forensics team is combing through the young man's locker. If he's holding it will be revealed rather quickly. Donovan is taking the Omega to the yard for questioning it's wont be long now. "

"As always DI you're assistance is appreciated. " The older Holmes rewarded the DI with a warm smile before replacing it quickly with a look of boredom. The DI wasn't even looking he was busy texting on his phone.

"Well the young man is cooperative at least. I'll keep you updated when we find something. Then I'll let your guys take it from there. And don't thank me Mycroft it's what a friend does. I know you Holmes don't believe in friends but I've thought of Sherlock as a friend these last couple of years and I'll be damned if some Omega drug addict is going to come in and ruin Sherlock's hard earned sobriety. Not on my watch."

With that the DI turned on his heel and moved towards the medical clinic. Mycroft couldn't take his eyes from the impressive figure such a dominate Alpha as the DI struck. His very presence caused his officers to scatter out of his way as he approached. Not that Mycroft was considering the man as anything but an ally, yes he wouldn't allow himself to envision the DI naked or submissive.

**_~0~_**

John was having a hell of a day, he'd arrived at the busy clinic checked in with Dr. Sawyer, she always worked with his deployment schedule.

His first patients of the day a sick kid who vomited all over John's lab coat, causing him to need a shower. After of course treating the upset child and calming the distressed Omega mother.

The second patient had been an irritable old Alpha going deaf. John was happy for the man's insistent Omega wife, demanding the old construction worker that he needed to allow the young Doctor to give him his routine exam.

She worried about his cholesterol and his joints. John had to speak loudly, before finally convincing the old man to be fitted for a hearing aid. His wife was eternally grateful, she kept hugging John and he hurried the couple out the door before Mr. Combs changed his mind.

John sighed heavily as a nurse handed him another chart, "Sorry Doctor." The Beta nurse frowned, tightening her blond ponytail and pushing her glasses up her nose. "I was hoping to give this one to Doctor Marly but he's rather busy with a possible fractured tibia. This Alpha is a bit-"

"It's fine Lorna, I'm used to the rowdy ones. You'd be surprised how they act in the army. What room is it?" She gave him a pinched look, "It's better me than Doctor Hunter, you know how nervous she gets around the rowdier ones. And Doctor Sawyer is dealing with the Omega clinic today, it seems to be very busy."

"Room five. Just don't be afraid to call for help. If-"

"It cant be that bad." John tried to reassure her, besides "I'm practically bonded and Sarah said I can start taking more Alpha patients." John signaled to the gold bracelet around his wrist. Sherlock had thrust it on his wrist first thing this morning with a growl to not remove it as it was proof that he was going to be bonded. It was an old sign of ownership that dated back to prehistoric times, when an Omega was forced to wear collars and cuffs as a sign of ownership.

John wasn't a fan but he didn't have a choice a deal was a deal and Sargent John Watson never went back on a deal.

John found the situation a little humiliating, the fact that Sherlock won him in a damn poker game. Then he insisted on scenting him before he left the house this morning. It wasn't an ideal situation, but John was determined to soldier on. He did smell like Sherlock, he didn't mind the scent it was the scenting process.

Sherlock had rubbed his chin and nuzzled John for a good half an hour, the man had complained the whole time before finally stepping away and declaring John properly scented for at least an eight hour shift.

"I'll have to invent a spray to save myself from such tedious displays of ownership." The tone in Sherlock's voice shouldn't have bothered John, but he felt rejected and the Omega part of him stung from the careless comment.

"Yeah well it was as good for me as it was for you." John had grumbled stepping out of the Alpha's arms hoping to avoid reprimand. He tensed expecting it, his eyes downcast and body tense. However instead the Alpha had rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. John had tried not to flinch but instinct and habit were hard to overcome sometimes.

Sherlock had growled in irritation, and John had hurried out the door. This is how his day started and from the looks of it how it would continue. John's nerves were on edge, this whole situation was a mess. He looked forward to returning to active duty just three months and things would be easier he would spend his time away. Far, far away from all of this posturing and pretending.

Anyway the day couldn't be any worse right?


	6. Chapter 6 questions

Chapter 6: Questions

John glared down at the tall Alpha now lying on his back a confused and slightly dazed look on his face.

"Alright, how about we try this again?" John removed his booted foot from the man's chest.

"This is how you treat all your patients?" The young dark haired Alpha was on his feet, rubbing the back of his head he sat down on the exam table. Green eyes scanned the small Doctor who kept himself near the only exit and continued to glance over the chart.

"Only the rowdy ones who wont take no for an answer." John sighed taking his stethoscope out "Now, are you going to sit still so I can check your lungs and do my job?"

"Listen doc. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot here." The green eyed man smiled now, his eyes traveling over the blond Omega appreciatively. "How about you let me start over and we get a drink after this?"

"You're asking me out Mr. Hill?" John shook his head placing the stethoscope's end over the young man's heart. "Don't answer that, just breathe in and out." To John's surprise the Alpha complied.

The doctor made a quick note, "Yeah. I am. And call me Quinton or Quinn or yours. But don't call me Mr. Hill that's my father." Again with the smile, John only rolled his eyes.

"Alright Mr. Hill. Care to tell me why you've come to a walk in clinic instead of going to a clinic on base?" The Alpha winced and his smile faltered.

"How the hell-"

"Your hair cut is a dead give away as are those regulation boots and of course I'm not a blind man I can see your dog tags."

Quinn Hill leaned back and smiled again, damn if this Omega Doctor wasn't the one for him. Forget the fact the blond man had a bonding bracelet on, or that he smelled faintly of his Alpha. Quinn wasn't dumb maybe slow, but he had a great nose and the Doctor wasn't bonded yet, he might be engaged but nothing written in stone.

"My business is my own, and sometimes even the army doctors on base can be a little loose lipped. Wouldn't want it to get around that I had a rather bad reaction to the antibiotics I received from your fine establishment." John lifted the man's shirt, indeed it was an allergic reaction, he checked the chart to see what was prescribed.

"Don't worry doc it wasn't for anything _'fun'_, I'm clean as I'm sure my chart reads. It was for the damn cut I received while cleaning my kitchen." John rolled his eyes having been careful of the Alpha's recently bandaged forearm.

"Pull the other leg." John murmured with a heavy sigh, "You? In a kitchen? Right. And if I looked at that it would be very easy to read the fact that the direction of the cut was made from a slashing motion?"

"Listen Doc. I'm not here for that. Someone already looked it over, and then gave me meds I'm allergic to. So if you'll just-"

"Fine. Right, but let me see this wound, incase any stiches were pulled. Wouldn't want you to be put on medical restriction."

The Alpha offered his forearm and allowed the Omega to pull back the carefully wrapped gauze with his gloved hands.

"I see you haven't been keeping it clean." John sighed, he went to get some spray and the Alpha only sat quietly.

"So Doc, gonna tell me yes or no on that drink?"

John handed the Alpha a prescription after rewrapping the forearm. Just four stiches nothing serious but he was right about the knife wound being intentional, someone had taken a swipe at the soldier.

"I'm sorry my fiancé wouldn't be to-"

"Come one doc we both know you're not bonded yet. You're still a free man right?" Quinn was pulling his gray hooded jumper on and zipping it up. The Omega Doctor shook his head "Here's your prescription please follow the directions closely and you might want to add that antibiotic to your list of allergies for your army doctor. Could save you a stomach ache in the long run."

"Do I at least get a name? You've stolen my heart Doc at least give me that?" Quinn took the paper from the Doctor his hands closing over the smaller hand of the Omega.

John tried to pull away but Quinn held tight stepping closer his green eyes capturing John's blue.

"No bother I can read it here." Quinn pointed to John's name badge. "Doctor John H. Watson. I like it. Simple and easy to remember. I'll be seeing you Doc."

"Hardly. Unless you manage to damage yourself again. " John pulled free taking a step back he held the door open so his patient would get the hint to leave.

The dark haired Alpha with green eyes and neatly cut hair smiled roguishly before exiting.

"And do try to keep your hands off the hind ends of the nursing staff on your way out." John directed the man to the exit.

"Only got eyes for you Doctor Watson." Quinn smiled again and started to whistle his hands in the pockets of his jumper he winked at John and was disappearing down the down the hall.

"I need a break." John murmured.

"Doctor Watson!" Lorna came rushing up to him, "There's-" she didn't get a chance to continue with whatever she was about to say when a dark haired Alpha woman appeared from behind her.

"John Hamish Watson?" The Alpha with caramel skin and rather frizzy curls growled.

"Yes, that's me." John didnt get the chance to read the woman's warrant card before he was pushed against the wall and his hands placed behind his back.

"What the hell-" The Omega gasped the air knocked out of his lungs, and his still aching ribs throbbed in protest.

**~O~**

Greg Lestrade watched the young man pace the interrogation room, he winced reading the young man's file and his team's report. The scent of the Omega's anxiety was giving him a headache. Dammit, this wasn't looking good for the DI.

John H. Watson was clean, he even submitted to a drug test both blood and urine were collected and he was clean. Not only that but Greg found out that this Omega was in the army, sure his sister had an impressive record, John's father's was worse. Digging further Lestrade didn't like what he discovered about the Watson family and here he seemed to have the only clean member. The kid was a soldier for god's sake. A doctor in the Army, of all people to accuse of drug dealing.

There were bruises, old ones on the younger man's torso, Donovan had made quick note of it not wishing to be accused of Omega abuse.

When Lestrade questioned Mr. Watson on it the Omega refused to reply instead he demanded to be free. Every attempt at finding out more about the Omega's relationship with the consulting detective was met with a simple tight lipped answer. "I want to know what the charges are and then I wish to speak with a public defender."

It was frustrating and Lestrade hadn't hidden his displeasure, reviewing the Omega's back ground he expected the younger man to comply. Greg had filled the room with his own angry pheromones in an attempt at intimidation. He expected the Omega to become a quivering mess, however the young doctor only kept his head bowed and eyes averted, his body tense and ready for attack.

Greg didn't have anything to hold on the young man, and the Omega's employer a Doctor Sarah Sawyer was threatening to place a formal complaint for police brutality and false arrest. Greg had left a message with Mycroft that he would be turning the Omega loose.

**~0~**

John couldn't believe what they were telling him, he refused to believe it. An anonymous tip? They had to have him confused with someone else. He would never sell drugs to a patient or anyone else. John rubbed his temples he needed to stay calm, this would all blow over. Fuck! What if Sherlock caught wind of this? What would he do? He wouldn't want scandal, he seemed like the posh family type, what if this made his family angry. After all if they were angry enough to hold his trust just because he wouldn't marry then how would they react when they discovered his intended was being accused of drug dealing?

This was bad, John needed that money at the end of the year, he needed the promotion. He couldn't go back to Harry's, she couldn't be trusted. What if she sold him to someone else, someone bad, someone like his father?

John's army career would be over; he might as well just jump off the London Bridge and end it all now.

These people kept asking him about Sherlock, it was best to keep quiet, he wasn't being charged yet. Right? He asked for legal representation already, and they kept trying to intimidate him. His stomach twisted under the stress but he refused to give in to it.

After an hour he was told he could leave but that they would be watching him. John shakily collected his coat and mobile, it was the mobile Sherlock had given him. He felt sick reviewing the missed calls from Sarah. He texted her and let her know that he'd been released and nothing had come of it. Just a misunderstanding and he hoped he still had a job. She replied that he should take the rest of the day off and get some rest she expected to see him tomorrow bright and early.

**_~0~_**

Mycroft watched the Omega make his way home, it seemed John was avoiding taking a cab and opted to walk the distance from the yard to Baker Street interesting. The older Holmes steepled his hands under his chin and eyes narrowed on the young blond doctor. It seemed he was innocent of drug use or possession, fine. Then it was time to try another approach. Obviously the Omega was a fortune hunter, perhaps Mycroft could throw a few more prospects into the young man's path. It was just a matter of suitable Alphas, it shouldn't be hard, and there were many young men and women searching for a quick romp with an Omega in heat. Mycroft wasn't suggesting anything cruel or forced, no, he was a civilized man. It would be left up to the Omega to choose his demise, Mycroft just needed to be sure John Watson was in the right place at the right time.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock heard the front door click shut softly as if someone didn't want to alert the occupant of the flat of their early return. Yes, it was indeed early, when Sherlock had reviewed John's schedule it had clearly stated he would be home late in the night.

The dark haired Alpha had found this to be a relief seeing how he would have the whole flat to himself. He could think and run his experiment on the effects of acid on frozen fingers.

Not that John would object, in fact it was a relief that the Omega had yet to complain about the assortment of body parts in the fridge. Instead to Sherlock's surprise it seemed the fridge had been organized and certain shelves had food only on them and his well packaged body parts were kept a shelf lower.

Even in the silence of the flat Sherlock was finding it hard to concentrate. The younger Holmes didn't understand the why he couldn't stop thinking about John's reaction to his dismissal. John had actually flinched when Sherlock raised his hand, as if he, Sherlock Holmes would debase himself to a level below coward and strike his mate out of irritation.

No, John wasn't his real mate but even so, even so Sherlock Holmes would never raise his hand to an Omega. Really what would his Grand mere say if she saw John reacting in such a way? It wasn't to be allowed. Besides it made Sherlock's stomach feel uneasy and his head feel wrong.

Perhaps he had been harsh in his words, although the Alpha couldn't see how his honesty had been harsh. Wasn't the truth a respected thing, it was in fact very tedious having to make sure John was properly scented before he left. They couldn't arouse suspicion, didn't John see that? Mycroft had eyes and ears everywhere, it wouldn't surprise the young consulting detective if his fat overbearing brother hadn't personally cornered John and sniffed him from blond head to his rather small feet.

This thought alone angered the younger Holmes, he hissed, nearly dropping acid on his own hand.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" John's voice broke through Sherlock's irritated grumbling.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock snapped standing up he quickly dissolved the acid with a base liquid and pulled his goggles off.

"I uh-" John stammered glancing at the table then to Sherlock "Is that a finger?"

"Yes-I was testing the reaction of acid on a frozen-" Sherlock sniffed the air, his words falling away his gray green eyes narrowed on his fake fiancé.

"Tea?" John quickly side stepped the taller man moving closer to him.

Sherlock's phone vibrated again on the table he ignored it.

"Gonna get that? Could be important." John started to ready the kettle, his voice sounded anything but even.

"What happened?" Sherlock demanded crowding the shorter man against the organized counter near the sink. Gray eyes scanned the area and wondered when that had happened. Another glance of the flat produced the same interesting results, it was organized and tidy. Had Mrs. Hudson returned early from visiting her sister and cleaned?

This wasn't important, John's scent was off. The Alpha in Sherlock wanted to erase these other scents, wanted to restate his claim. _How annoying._

John was turned, his back pushed against the counter he tried to lean back the kettle on the stove, his hands griping the counter behind him. John licked his lips nervously.

Sherlock's eyes flicked down to focus on the motion with such intensity that the blond Omega froze in his nervous actions and held his breath.

"Dammit Sherlock I've been trying to reach you!" Lestrade didn't bother knocking. When Sherlock didn't answer any of his texts he decided to pay a visit, he had questions. He didn't expect however to see the blond Omega with his body pressed into the Consulting Detective's eyes wide and anxious.

The flat was filled with the scent of the Omega's anxiety; the DI scrunched up his nose recalling how it had clung to his clothes long after John H. Watson had been released.

Sherlock barely glanced over his shoulder at the DI, it wasn't until John's hands suddenly gripped the front of his black suit jacket that he let out a protective growl. John wasn't pulling away he was leaning closer, as if searching for security, his eyes darted towards the DI and Sherlock recognized one of several scents.

"Now this is ridiculous." John found his voice "Have you come with a warrant now to search the flat?"

"Lestrade." Sherlock snarled causing the DI to put his hands up in an attempt to calm the situation.

"Sherlock. What the hell is he doing here? Come to warn you I suppose?"

"Warn me?" Sherlock snapped turning he kept John behind him.

"He thinks I'm selling drugs." John peeked out from behind the tall dark haired man.

"I'm clean Lestrade." Sherlock removed his jacket angrily rolling up his sleeves.

"Is your flat?" The DI challenged.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "This has Mycroft written all over it. Why don't the two of you fuck and get it over with?" Sherlock snapped. "Stop harassing me! Maybe if he found someone else to concentrate his **_concern_** on I would be free of his tyranny! Now please tell me you weren't harassing my fiancé! That you didn't drag him down to the Yard on false charges."

"Your fiancé? " Greg ran a hand over his face wincing.

"You know him?" John's body relaxed and his tension eased a bit, for some reason this made Sherlock feel less aggressive towards the DI.

"Yes, I consult for the Yard on cases that perplex the ignorant lemmings of our dear police force. The DI calls on me when he's out of his depth which is always."

Sherlock turned back to glare at the DI, "You fool. Let me guess my dear brother called you with his concerns. I bet he neglected to tell you that that I've moved John in and decided to bond? Perhaps a tiny bit of information my brother had decided to keep to himself in hopes you would act accordingly. "

"Tea?" John interrupted the two hoping to pacify the situation. Sherlock's brother was an ass. My god, he had really gone the extra mile to have John removed from Sherlock's life. However he neglected to check the pretty important fact that John Watson wasn't an addict nor did he peddle drugs.

Why would anyone think that? John moved towards the heated kettle. Oh.

_I'm clean_.

Perhaps John should ask more questions. How could he miss the fact he was living with an ex addict?

"He's not staying John." Sherlock's deep baritone was angry and biting. The Omega nervously looked from the DI to the consulting detective.

"It was all just a misunderstanding I'm sure-"

"No John, you don't get to defend him. He had finally proven his level of intelligence is no higher than a trained zoo monkey."

John grimaced as did the DI, "Now let me apologize-"  
"No need. You Detective Inspector can kindly take your leave. "

"Now come on Sherlock you cant blame me for my assumptions. Since when are you into Omegas? I've known you long enough to –"

"Goodnight Detective Inspector. Please, kindly tell my brother to piss off when you see him next. "

John sighed as his Alpha started to pace the length of the living room ranting unintelligibly, every three words John caught; idiot, Mycroft, and fat arse.

He managed to get Sherlock to sit down and take the hot mug of tea, this seemed to calm the Alpha's angry rants but not by much.

John couldn't help but feel relieved that Sherlock wasn't angry at him and the Omega wondered about the secrets the handsome Alpha kept locked away.


	7. Chapter 7 Bored

John was angry about the whole drugs bust situation but at the same time impressed. Obviously Sherlock had a family who cared enough to call in some favors and have his potential bondmate looked into.

He would love to punch Mycroft in the face for it, but John wasn't one to dwell or hold a grudge. He however swore to stay on his toes when dealing with these Holmes.

In an attempt to settle the angry young Alpha, John decided to ask questions about the man's dealings with New Scotland Yard. John hoped to steer the man away from destroying anything else. Already he'd flung a mug at the wall in anger, kicked over a chair and the very air of the flat had become saturated with Alpha pheromones. John tried to keep his breathing even not wishing to add to the irritation and outrage.

"So you work for the Yard?" John placed a warm mug of tea in the Alpha's hands. Whatever rant he was about to continue with halted and the Alpha looked questioningly down at the mug in his hand as if it had appeared magically.  
"Sherlock?" John pressed returning to the comfort of the old chair he now deemed as his.

"No. Not for John. Never for! I work with. And even then I question my own sanity. For it."

Sherlock happily and enthusiastically explained to John his job as the world's only consulting detective.

The Omega had to admit it was all so impressive, he could just imagine the speed and grace in which the tall Alpha would solve these crimes.

Now that he was aware what Sherlock did for a living? A hobby? The Yard didn't exactly pay him did they? Anyway now the body parts around the kitchen and experiments currently growing mold in the cupboard made more sense.

In the middle of his animated explanation Sherlock's mobile beeped. The Alpha scowled at the expensive device growling . "Well let those idiots stew! They should contemplate their sins! Working with my brother indeed." Sherlock flung his mobile away from him in disgust.

John carried over another cup of tea for Sherlock, placing it on the table next to the pouting Alpha. He flinched hearing the mobile thud against the wall near the book case.

"I take it that was your boss-"

"He's not my boss John. Haven't you been listening? He's an idiot. Lestrade is now my brother's trained monkey. That being said, it's a bit ridiculous that he's actually requesting my help, and it's only been three hours since he last left. If he thinks I will forgive his intrusion so easily-"

"But you just said nothing mattered but the work? It could be important." It really could be. What if there was a murderer loose out there ready to kill his next victim and Sherlock with all his genius was just sitting here pouting?

Sherlock glared over at the young Doctor, "It's a matter of principal John."

John shook his head and sat down in the chair near the couch, the young doctor confirmed his prior decision he quite liked the small leather chair it suited him. He sipped his tea leaning back allowing himself to really relax despite the continuing rant from the man on the couch.

"John?" Sherlock glanced over at the blond Omega, "John?" he pouted, realizing John had dozed off. Just when he was about to tell the doctor about a couple of his most trying cases.

The soft sound of John's breathing had Sherlock sitting up and carefully taking the empty mug of tea barely dangling in the doctor's warm fingers. Sniffing around John Sherlock could still pick up on several different Alpha scents. He shook his head realizing he was leaning over the sleeping doctor.

He put some distance between them moving back to his couch, pausing only to retrieve a warm shock blanket from the cupboard. Gently he covered the slumbering blond, a confusing action but at the same time his inner Alpha felt pleased. Yes, pleased that he provided comfort for his Omega. Wait, what? No, John wasn't his Omega, not really.

**~0~**

"Just a bunch of Alpha bullies!" Doctor Sawyer growled in the break room when John had come in. "They are lucky I wasn't here when they showed up John, they wouldn't have made it past the lobby!"

John blushed hating the attention he'd murmured his thanks and took his tea to the small office that he shared with another Doctor. Doctor Sawyer was quite the Omega activist, it was hard to believe she was an Omega herself.

"Doctor Watson?" Lorna knocked softly pushing the office door open.

"Yes?" John was going over the patient charts of the day, he only had seven appointments, it was going to be a short day.

The Beta nurse entered holding a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact, red roses. "These just came. There's even a card." Lorna smiled brightly. John frowned glancing over at the other Omega Doctor he shared the office with.

"They're for you." Lorna moved into the small room handing them to the blond doctor.

"Me?" John took the flowers, he'd never been given flowers before. Especially not a dozen roses. "It must be a mistake."

"Oh, come now Doctor. A young newly engaged Omega such as you should expect this sort of thing. Your Alpha must be very infatuated with you indeed." Doctor Hunter beamed, pushing her long black braid over her shoulder. "I never get flowers anymore, I'm lucky if he gives me a warning before rutting." Lorna and the dark haired doctor giggled at the blush running up John's neck.

John opened the small card and rolled his eyes, "What is it Doc?" Lorna took the card from him and read.

"Oh." She laughed "Oh. It seems our Doctor here has an admirer. It says; _To the man with the perfect touch -_xx _Quin Hill_."

"Oh god that idiot has got to be kidding me." John too the flowers and tossed them in the trash. "Some Alpha's just cant take no for an answer. Besides I told the man I'm engaged."

Lorna pouted "What a waste of beautiful flowers. You could have taken them home. You know, maybe make your Alpha a little jealous. Always makes for some amazing sex. My Albert used to get-" Doctor Hunter coughed suddenly realizing she was sharing too much. Instead she smiled sweetly "Well you're no school boy John. So. You know."

"I highly doubt Sherlock would be the jealous type." John took up the first chart of the day. "Well I'm off. And if any more flowers come for me just pass them right to Doctor Hunter. Sounds like she could use a little spice to her life."

"And I'll take it." Doctor Hunter laughed rescuing the roses from the trash. "Maybe Albert and I can try for pup number four." The woman winked at John.

John was too distracted by the idea of Sherlock being jealous to join in with the easy banter. He tried to picture Sherlock possessively sniffing him, pressing him up against a wall. The idea was preposterous; then again yesterday he'd stepped into John's bubble in the kitchen. After the whole false arrest fiasco, but that was curiosity nothing more.

John recalled with a growing blush, how it felt to be studied so closely. The way Sherlock's eyes had felt intense, and unwavering regarding John's every action. The Alpha was tall and lean, and John had felt trapped against the counter but not afraid, not really.

Why was he thinking about this? John shook his head, running a hand through his hair. It wasn't affection, the Omega knew it was not about affection. They had a deal and Sherlock was an Alpha an unbounded Alpha that felt as if his territory had been infringed on.

He no doubt caught the scent of Lestrade on John and wanted to know why the DI would need to be in close contact of John. Or perhaps he was possessive, but in regard to his territory, it was an Alpha thing. Nothing more.

John didn't want to think about how easy it was to lean into Sherlock when Lestrade had shown up at the flat.

It was all for show. Snap out of it John! Why was he even thinking about this?

Eight Hours later John returned home to the flat at the end of his uneventful day. Only to be greeted by the shrill sounds of the smoke alarm. Without thinking he bounded up the stairs calling out for Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" he coughed ducking low, the air was smoky. "Sherlock!" John went to the nearest window opening it to let the smoke out. One glance at the kitchen table John knew exactly what went wrong and acted accordingly putting out the smoking chemicals with a neutralizing liquid.

He found the thin Alpha coughing and trying to silence the blasted alarm. John forcibly grabbed the wheezing younger man and pulled him down the stairs sitting him on the side walk before returning upstairs. The small chemical fire was out but the table was lost, and John opened all the windows careful not to take too deep of breaths.

"Here." John had grabbed several water bottles from the flat tilting the Alpha's head back and dumping the water in the man's eyes. Sherlock sputtered and blinked "Hold still you big baby it's just water. Let me see you. Did you burn yourself anywhere?" The two stood outside on the curb, several fire engines nearing.

"John?" Sherlock choked, but the short Omega was shaking his head and instructing the Alpha to drink. Sherlock found his brain unable to manage a clear thought. The Omega was holding his hands, turning the cool palms over and searching for injury. It was an odd feeling emanating from the skin to skin contact and Sherlock wondered if he'd managed to spill something on his hands. What else would cause such a tingling?

"Are you trying to burn the flat down? And kill yourself in the process?" John sighed crossing his arms over his chest. The firemen gave the couple the all clear to return to their home.

John kept the windows to the flat open and he tried to salvage the table.

"I'll buy a new one. Just leave it John." Sherlock had sunk down on the couch still in his blue silk robe and pajamas.

**~0~**

The next day John returned home from work after tossing another bouquet of roses and chocolate in Dr. Hunter's direction. (How original.)

When he collected the mail from the box he started up stairs only to hear the sound of gun fire. Once more without thought to his own life the army doctor rushed up the stairs expecting to find Sherlock fighting off some attacker or worse injured and bleeding on the floor of the flat.

Instead he found the dark haired genius still in his blue silk robe and pajamas, unshaven aiming a gun at the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shouted holding his hands over his ears.

"Bored!" Sherlock replied in a huff, then from his sitting position in John's chair he continued to fire at a smiley face painted with yellow paint on the wall.

"The landlady wont be happy." John chided.

"She's still visiting her sisters she wont notice for another two weeks." Sherlock waved the loaded weapon dismissively then aimed at the wall again.

"Oh no!" John placed a gentle but firm hand on the Alpha's wrist. "Give me that. Someone will call the police. Our poor neighbors."

Sherlock shrugged relinquishing the weapon to John without a fight.

"How the hell did you get a gun?" John demanded removing the clip with expert precision.

"I nicked it from one of my brother's annoying cronies. " Sherlock sighed rolling into the couch, his back to John. "I'm bored." He grumbled.

"Then read a book. Paint a picture, put a puzzle together. I don't know. Do something other than destroy your landlady's property and disturb the neighbors." John took the opportunity to hide the clip and the gun while Sherlock had his attention elsewhere.

"Have you eaten?"

"What day is it?"

"What day-it's Tuesday."

"I ate on Sunday."

"That was-" John ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll make you something. I do expect you to eat it." Sherlock huffed but didn't reply.

John made Sherlock something quick and easy an omelet and toast. The Alpha seemed like a finicky eater claiming his body was transport and he only needed knowledge. For a genius the man was an idiot.

**_~0~_**

The Third day was the kicker, John returned home to a messy flat and the Alpha was still wearing the same pajamas and blue robe. Sherlock refused to respond to John's questions about eating or bathing with more than a huff or a grunt.

John had borrowed Cluedo from Doctor Hunter, she said it kept her pups busy when it was a rainy day.

He'd given her another bouquet of flowers, another box of expensive chocolate and a bottle of equally expensive wine. She gladly accepted, thanking Doctor Watson for spicing up her home life.

Her Albert was starting to show interest again, John noticed a glow about the woman, and the strong scent of her mate.

To John's relief the mention of a game seemed to perk the Alpha on the couch up. John refused to allow his Alpha to open the box until he ate some take away Thai he'd picked up on his way home.

It worked, Sherlock scarfed down several bites before rubbing his hands together in anticipation. John couldn't help but respond with a smile, Sherlock's normal pout had finally disappeared and his eyes sparkled with childlike curiosity.

It had ended badly.

John vowed to never play again; he brought the game back the following day grumbling about cheaters and his mate accusing the victim. "The victim cant be the killer!" was all John said before depositing the game, more unwanted flowers and chocolate irritably on Doctor Hunter's desk.

"I see my brother's boredom is starting to make an appearance." John was so wrapped up in his frustration that he missed the closing of the small office door and the fact he must have walked right past Mycroft Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes?" John froze facing the tall Alpha. Mycroft wore an expensive gray suit and leaned nonchalantly on his black brolly. The soldier wondered if it were some kind of weapon, before he met the intense gray eyes. "If you're here the walk in clinic starts at noon, I have appointments till then but I'm sure Doctor Hunter can make room in her schedule. She's just outside-"

"John don't be simple we both know I'm not here to see a Doctor. Besides I have a whole hospital of highly trained physicians at my beck and call. I'm merely here out of concern."

"Oh, yes. I've experienced your concern." John replied back straight and eyes narrowed on Mycroft's shiny leather shoes.

"Unfortunate that misunderstanding you understand don't you?"

"Understand that you thought I was a dealer of some sort. Sure, I can see how you easily would jump to that conclusion having no access to my military file and none existent police record."

"John let us not fight." Mycroft moved forward and John flinched backing further away. Mycroft might share a kinscent with Sherlock, but John found no comfort in it. This man was dangerous and instinct told the Omega to keep his distance. He held his breath, hoping to keep his own anxiety under control. His fists balled at his side.

"It would be best if maybe you could convince my brother to forgive the DI? "

"Best?" What the hell was he going on about?

"Yes for us all. You see my brother gets bored and becomes unbearable. You've barely experienced the tip of it, wait until he starts on the drugs to occupy his whirling thoughts or worse-"

"Why don't you try to make things right between him and the DI? "

Mycroft tapped his umbrella against the tip of his shoe not meeting John's confused expression. "He wont see me."

"Sure, sure I get it. " John couldn't help but roll his eyes a mistake on his part. Mycroft Holmes caught the sign of disrespect and barely managed to restrain a growl. However his voice was cutting and cold, the taller man moved in closer forcing the Omega to lean back against his own desk.

"Do you? Funny John that I'd never heard your name or caught the scent of you up until this last week. Tell me how did you meet my brother?" Gray eyes narrowed on the nervous Omega.

"It's all very romantic really." John tried to keep his voice even. Did the man have to stand so close?

"Romantic?" Mycroft scoffed. "My brother is a selfish, arrogant little brat, romance isn't in his vocabulary."

"Well-ugh you're wrong." John snapped back. "Just yesterday he bought me chocolates and had flowers delivered in fact he's had a bouquet delivered every day this week so far."

John motioned towards the flowers he'd put down on Doctor Hunter's desk along with another box of chocolates.

Mycroft sniffed, eyes narrowing on the offending objects. "Well, so he did."

"What exactly do you hope to gain Sergeant Watson? Money? I can assure you my brother isn't a wealthy man."

"Because you hold his trust?" John snapped back, Mycroft's eyebrow raised in surprise. "Oh yes he's told me. He's told me about your father and mother. About the trust and his stint in rehab. So save your breath. I'm not here because he has money. We've a mutual understanding, he wont judge me for my background and I wont for his."

Again Mycroft scoffed "He wont keep you long John. Just like all his toys he gets bored with eventually or breaks them. Do you wish to be broken John? My brother isn't exactly the fatherly type. I hope you aren't rushing into thoughts of a family. That would be very irresponsible for you."

The Doctor didn't get a chance to answer before Doctor Hunter was entering into the small office.

"Oh-I'm sorry am I interrupting?" she asked nervously her eyes worriedly looking over at John.

"No, not at all. We're through here." John replied quickly "He's leaving."

"Think about what I said John. I'm sure there are plenty other fish in the sea."

John knew one thing, Mycroft was right, Sherlock was bored and needed to be mentally stimulated.


	8. Chapter 8 Plans in Motion

Chapter 8: Plans in motion

_**oh the plot thickens**_

A/N: **_sorry for the length the chapter kinda got away with me. We will have a case coming...I just wanted to introduce our major characters i promise it will get interesting next chapter. OOOOH and a CASE! THanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

Mycroft checked the text message on his phone, his usual assistant had gone off to Scotland to oversee a deal Mycroft would not trust in anyone else's hands. He massaged his temples, that stubborn Omega was causing mummy distress as well as making this situation more difficult than it should be!

Relief flooded him reading the text he received from one of his analysts in charge of _plan b_. Trusting the situation to be taken care of he could move on to more pressing business. The Korean elections were coming up and then that whole meeting with the Americans. It would be a very long day indeed, he still hadn't received a text back from Gregory.

The DI had been more than a little angry over the whole situation, feeling as if Mycroft had withheld information. In a sense Mycroft had but it wasn't of importance. Why did it matter that John was living with Sherlock and an army doctor? The Omega was unsuitable and of Sherlock's choosing just as Victor Trevor had been.

Mycroft shifted in the back seat that had been a disaster one in which Mycroft couldn't allow again.

**_~0~_**

John returned home in a rush, his only hope was that the tall Alpha flatmate wasn't burning the flat down. Really his landlady wasn't going to be too happy when she returned home.

John climbed the stairs to the flat quickly, sniffing the air he thought he caught the thin scent of fire. Unlocking the door he dropped his bag in the hall when the sound of a woosh and the rumble of some unknown device filled the small flat. John nearly tripped over his feet hurrying into the living room only to find Sherlock wearing a protective shield and holding up a blow torch.

"Sherlock?" John counted to ten, "What. The. Hell. Are you doing?"

The Alpha turned pushing up the protective welder's mask he switched off the torch. "John-"

"Is that my jumper?" John frowned stepping closer to the kitchen table.( the still ruined kitchen table.) "I needed to test a theory and well you're jumper matched the desired material. Besides it fit the mannequin perfectly. " Sherlock turned back to the mannequin, pulling his mask down.

"Sherlock!" John objected "I liked that jumper! And besides it's mine you prat! Why didn't you use your own clothes? And look at the table." John gestured to the scorch marks under the torso of the brown jumper wearing mannequin. John didn't want to know where the poor things legs had gone.

"John one of my shirts wouldn't fit the model. And besides this old thing has seen better days."

John tried to ignore the unconcerned tone in the Alpha's voice. Of course it wouldn't matter to the man that John didn't have much by way of clothes. That jumper was faded and worn but it was _his_ dammit. Another deep breath "That's not the point. _It's mine_."

"I'll buy you a new one." Sherlock sighed. "In fact we should go shopping for clothes. I've noticed while going through the closet you don't have much by way of clothes."

John clasped his eyes shut and threw his head back praying for patience, this man was winding him up.

"Sherlock-"

"John can this wait I am in the middle of an experiment. Oh and we are out of milk." With that dismissive tone the tall Alpha, still wearing his blue silk robe and pajama bottoms turned back around to continue burning the poor mannequin.

What was it with this Alpha, he was destruction incarnate, John needed tea and maybe something else for his headache. Perhaps a drink? He could use a drink, yes at a pub, nothing too busy just a cold pint and bit of quiet time in the corner to contemplate his situation.

He intended to change and shower, hating the scents that clung to him, recalling the earlier meeting with the eldest Holmes.

Damn the condescending man, he really had it out for John. And for no other reason than the fact that John's background was unsuitable. What a posh bastard. So lost in thought John hadn't noticed that the blow torch had been shut off, or the fact his flatmate was no longer standing at the table.

Instead he was leaning into John his nose pressed firmly into the back of John's neck causing the Omega to stiffen and gasp. John would have moved away but the taller man's slender hands instantly snapped out and gripped his arms holding him in place.

"What did he want?" Sherlock growled running his chin over the top of John's soft blond head. "Why did Mycroft pay you a visit? Did he touch you?"

John tried to keep his breathing even, damn this instinct that craved to be dominated. Damn the anxiety that crept up into the pit of his stomach twisting and clouding his brain with fear. He was a soldier for fuck's sake!

When the Omega didn't answer right away the fingers gripping his forearms squeezed harder.

"He only wanted to express his concern. And to apologize." John gritted out squeezing his eyes shut he remained still not wishing to give the Alpha cause to lash out. Too many times as a child John learned from his own uncle's reactions that any sudden movements could be misconstrued as a challenge. It was best to keep conversations short and accept that no matter what the Alpha was right.

The Alpha spun John around to face him, anxiety was a scent that John had thought he could control. Somehow around these damn Holmes brothers it was impossible. He didn't look the Alpha in the eye he kept himself still, he needed to be still. It would be over soon, Sherlock didn't want him for any other reason than to regain his rightful inheritance. He wasn't going to push John down and try to mate with him here on the living room floor.

"Did he hurt you?" Sherlock almost sounded concerned and John's head snapped up blue eyes met greenish gray. There was something there and John felt his color leave him and his mouth go dry. He could easily lean into the taller man, lean into him and allow the scent of this Alpha to cover up the scents of the day. The unwanted touches from some of his patients, the stink of the older Holmes and whatever anxiety John had.

It would be easy, and just when he thought he would the taller Alpha pushed away almost forcibly his eyes narrowed, and John flinched.

Sherlock whirled around his blue robe fluttered behind him as he stomped towards the bedroom. John thought he heard a shower start and found himself standing in a state of confusion.

A newly showered and fully dressed Sherlock exited the bedroom no more than five minutes later, growling and mumbling to himself.

John had no idea what was going on but he knew not to protest when the Alpha grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

They were in a cab, Sherlock barked orders at the cabbie giving an address that John didn't exactly recognize. Sure he knew it belonged to a ritzier part of town where all the expensive homes were constructed but he had no idea why they were headed there.

The Alpha at his side was angrily punching several texts into his phone and John thought he might actually shatter the screen. The cab stopped and Sherlock nearly flung the fare at the driver. The blond managed a brief apology before Sherlock was pulling him a rather expensive cobblestone drive the iron gates to the estate opened and John thought he caught several security cameras following their movements.

Sherlock hadn't even lifted a hand to knock when a rather solemn looking man in dark suit answered the door, "Is she in?" The butler, a Beta, didn't have the chance to answer before Sherlock nearly shoved him aside pulling John behind him into the house. "Of course she's in! Where else would she be?"

John tried to take in his surroundings gaining no more than a fleeting glance.

"Keep up John!" Sherlock snapped causing John to flinch once more at the harshness in the Alpha's voice.

"Sherlock Alcott Holmes!" This caused the Alpha to halt and John felt himself stumble into the Alpha with an embarrassing _oomph _noise. John's arm was released and he rubbed the spot where the Alpha had gripped him. The two were standing in a very large foyer, the polished oak floor reflected the light from the expensive chandelier dangling above their heads, expensive looking vases and statues lined the corridor. John thought he saw a Monet at the end of the corridor but couldn't be sure.

He was too focused on the woman whose voice had caused the head strong Sherlock Holmes to comply in a heart's beat.

The woman was small and fragile looking, her eyes were sharp and a cool green. John took in her appearance she wore a black almost Victorian style dress, was she in mourning? Her gray hair was pinned back ruthlessly into a tight bun, her shoulders were straight and posture severe. John almost wanted to stand at attention she could put any drill Sargent to shame.

"Gran mere." Sherlock greeted warmly his posture still stiff. John frowned utterly lost. Did he just say Grand mere?

The woman sighed shaking her head, she had her hands on her small hips. "Come give us a kiss then." To John's surprise Sherlock did just that, he moved towards her gave a quick peck on the woman's soft cheek. "Alright, then that's better. Come into the salon and we can have some tea, after you introduce your guest. Then I'm sure you will explain your sudden visit." She smiled warmly and turned to enter the room behind her.

John followed wishing he had taken that something for his headache.

The sitting room was something out of a museum, John didn't want to breathe for fear he would break something expensive, a servant entered behind them carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Sherlock sat close at John's left his thigh warm against John's and the older woman took a seat to John's right. She was sitting in a high backed red chair. The woman was small but looked absolutely regal.

"Gran mere, I wished to introduce you to my fiancé Doctor John Watson."

The older woman's eyes widened but she didn't betray her surprise with any other expression. Instead she smiled warmly in John's direction, the Omega was speechless instead he looked to Sherlock and then back to the older woman.

What the hell was Sherlock up to?

"Oh! This is a wonderful surprise. I see the point to your eager arrival. Manners were never your strongest point when it came to important announcements."

"I was just telling my sister that I wished you and Mycroft would hurry and settle down so I may see great grandchildren. Now here you are with a fiancé!" She clapped her hands together happily her grin widened "And a Doctor!"

"Yes, Gran mere, John is a Doctor in the army."

The woman clapped her hands over her mouth, and gave a happy sound. "John! Now I must hear all about you! You have no idea how exciting this news is! My own husband god rest his soul was a military man. As was his father, my own son wasn't one to continue the tradition but I do have a few nephews who do. Mycroft of course decided to take an active role in government also a family business, and our dear Sherlock doing his civil service by helping Scotland Yard. I am so proud of the boys. My Magnus were he still alive would tell you the same. And now! Now we have an army doctor about to take the Holmes name."

John felt a pang of guilt twist his stomach, the woman was genuinely happy and her soft hands were gripping his suddenly cold ones.

"Olivia!" The older woman called out and a middle aged Beta dressed in a maid's uniform entered. "Please tell my sister I will be a bit delayed our card game will be pushed back. If you could let the others know."

"Yes, ma'am right away." The servant took her leave.

"I apologize for the intrusion." John found the words.

"Oh, polite! Manners! Thank heavens! Perhaps that will rub off on my grandson." The woman leaned back in her chair squeezing John's hands one last time. Her warm smile putting him at ease. "And it's never an intrusion. My dear sister Helen will understand. She rarely gets visits from her grandchildren."

John accepted the cup of tea offered and he allowed Sherlock to do all the talking hoping the situation would be cleared up as to why they had come in the first place.

"I wished to see you right away Gran mere before my brother had a chance to ruin my announcement you know how terribly jealous he has been of my talent and genius-"

"Shush now. No bad talking. Mycroft loves you to pieces. The two of you are so set in your stubborn ways. You both need lessons in expressing your feelings. I swear the Alpha men in this family are all so emotionally stunted when it comes to carrying. I blame your father. "

Sherlock didn't reply he only stiffened and John searched the younger man's face trying to read the expression that flashed behind those beautiful gray eyes.

"Besides your brother is far too busy to come and visit an old woman just to tell me his youngest brother has found a mate."

"He isn't too busy if he's taken to harassing my dear John."

The woman stiffened, and realization was starting to dawn on John.

"He what?" The woman looked worriedly from John to Sherlock.

"Yes, once I happily explained my choice in partner and introduce John to Mycroft the fat-"

"Sherlock." The woman warned.

"Excuse me Gran mere." He cleared his throat, "Well the man had John arrested on false charges, they seized him quite roughly from work in hopes of humiliating him in front of his peers and patients. When it became clear there was no truth to the allegations they released my mate but not after warning him off from me.

John of course being a man of moral and decent standing did not heed said threats to his reputation or person and returned home to me. I thought the matter solved after speaking to my brother rather forcibly on the subject. Instead he has decided to intimidate my dearest and at his place of employment no less. I am just lost as to what I should do. I could take this up with mother but she seems to have let him loose on this subject. All because my John comes from a less than wealthy background. He is an orphan really."

The woman placed a hand to her chest and John had the decency to look away, Sherlock was laying it on rather thick. And the fact the Alpha had an arm around him now rubbing his thumb over John's bicep was making it rather warm in the room.

Or was that guilt?

"That it absolutely unacceptable." The older woman took a deep shaky breath; she turned to John her soft hands taking his. "That is not how a Holmes acts. I hate to speak ill of anyone especially a family member but Violet is a bit irrational at times. I will have a word with Mycroft, I'm glad you brought this to my attention. This will not be allowed to continue. He is an exceptional boy that one but his protective-"

She calmed herself and gave John a quick smile "Please don't think ill of us all. I will make this right John."

"Please I hate to cause trouble-I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." This was the truth, John hated attention and wanted nothing more than to sink into the couch and disappear.

Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes in reply to John's protests, the older woman ignored him instead her eyes fell on the bonding bracelet John wore. She gave a gentle smile running a manicured thumb over the gold band. "I have something for you my dear. I want you to have it. It's only fitting and it would be rude to not accept it. Consider it a welcoming gift to our pack." Before John could object the older woman had slipped off her own bracelet and placed it around John's right wrist. Her eyes watered "There now. That will silence any protests. My dear Magnus gave that to me the day he asked for my hand. And I've worn it since."

"Grand mere." Sherlock whispered.

"Oh, quiet you. It's my choice besides I've wanted to give that to someone worthy. And anyone who claims your affections is definitely praiseworthy in my book. My sister will be jealous seeing how the two of us have had an ongoing bet to when we would be able to hand down our mating rings." She dabbed at her eyes, and John gave into instinct and embraced the older woman.

He had never been embraced before, well other than Harry's drunken guilt trips. The Omega had always wanted to be apart of a family and even if it wasn't real and his guilt ate at him, he could at least show his gratefulness. A deep breath and he could take in the sweet scent of honey, expensive perfume and oh-she was an Omega.

The woman stiffened in surprise not expecting the physical contact and John pulled away immediately only to find her thin arms had come to wrap around him. She squeezed him before allowing him to sit back in his seat.

"Yes, you will do just fine." She sighed happily " Now. I hate to be rude but I do have a phone call to make."

"Of course Gran mere." Sherlock stood with her and she turned her cheek in preparation for a quick kiss.

"John I do hope you bring him around more often. And you are always welcome as well. Now boys I will be handling the appropriate announcements I'll have you back here for a formal dinner where the family can all offer up congratulations."

Sherlock started to protest but the older woman shot him a threatening look and he smiled tightly. "Yes Gran mere. Of course."

The older woman sighed happily moving towards another room where her sister awaited patiently.

"Sorry Helen."

"So, he's finally come to tell on his brother." Green eyes bright and a grin played across ruby lips.

"Yes. These boys can sometimes be rather predictable. Although I confess I would have thought he would show a lot sooner."

"Yes well that Sherlock is so much like our dear deceased brother Sherrinford. So impulsive. I caught a glimpse of the young Omega. He looks a bit lost, do you think he knows?" The twin Omega sipped at her tea as her sister took a seat at the card table across from her. Green eyes softened and Helen wondered when her dear sister would stop mourning the loss of her mate. She sighed thinking of her own dear husband Walter. She'd stopped wearing black twenty years ago. War was an ugly thing, too many good men young and old were lost to it.

She thought sadly of her own grandsons, her dear Quinton so ready to prove himself and his brother Arthur holding him back.

"No, I don't think they have a clue. Oh, that Sherlock thinks he's so clever finding a way around the Trust issue. I don't think he realizes yet but it will grow. I can tell he's smitten. Look at how he clung to the younger man on their way out."

Helen tossed her long gray braid over her shoulder "He would make a good match for my Quin."

"Oh, Hel I don't think that young Doctor has eyes for anyone else." Helen frowned handing over the file she'd brought.

"I retrieved that from an old friend that owed my Walter a favor. I hoped you would see it before you met the young Omega."

"Oh you are thorough."

"I was wanting to keep it for myself once I discovered Quin was sending flowers to a certain young doctor."

"Yes, there is that. Funny how two of our grandsons have fallen for the same man. I'm not concerned. Sherlock will certainly keep this one. "

Helen shook her head "I m not so sure. Quin is charming and determined once he puts his mind to something. Besides you know how competitive these boys can be. Wait till Sherlock finds out, and Mycroft! Of all people to have no idea that his own cousin is trying to court his brother's mate. Oh, that will be interesting."

"You are absolutely incorrigible. We should deter that train of thought. Sherlock after all found him first. Besides Mycroft will be putting some kind of scheme into play. It is hardly fair to have two against one."

"It does seem a bit unfair. However all is fair as they say in love and war. We should put another wager on the table. Since you've won the bracelet one." Helen smiled brightly. "I wonder what Quin will do once he discovers who this Omega really is. It's all so fun! Besides I do love watching Violet's tantrums."

"Now that's just mean sister."

"I never liked the family she came from, she's a spoiled Omega. A bad match for your son. Something she unfortunately learned the hard way." Helen shook her head glaring down at her cards, ignoring her the way her sister's face paled whenever her eldest son was mentioned. "Besides Doctor Srgt. John Watson-Hill has a nicer ring to it."

"Just deal the cards." Hilda replied "And no cheating sister."

**~0~**

"Sherlock!" John finally broke the silence that followed them all the way home and up the stairs to 221B.

"Hmm what?" Sherlock had been lost in thought perching now in a chair near the window. He looked at John as if the Omega appeared out of thin air.

"What? I cant keep this! You have to give it back! It's not right." John offered his wrist.

"Cant. She is rather stubborn when it comes to these types of things. Just wear it until the end of the agreement. I'll return it then."

"It will break her heart. Oh god. She was so happy." John ran a hand over his face. "You have to tell her. I cant-I cant lie to her and your family?"

"Why not?" Sherlock snapped. "It's only for a few months! "

"Twelve isn't a few!" John's headache had returned. "It's cruel-"

"John, need I keep reminding you of your lack of choice in the matter. Just stick to the agreement! I have no use for these little outbursts. Why cant you simply do as you're told!" Sherlock snapped and John paled taking a step back.

"You don't get it do you?" John shook his head "Of course you don't!" he turned on his heels and headed out the door grabbing his coat, he would get that drink after all.


	9. Chapter 9 polite

Chapter 9: Polite

John found himself at a pub within walking distance, a quick glance and he found an empty booth in the corner. His thoughts were spinning and he really just needed to calm down and relax.

Not that relaxing was hard, in fact John was a normally calm individual, something an Omega should take pride in. It was just that the flat, it was too concentrated with Alpha pheromones. Not just any Alpha pheromones, but Sherlock's.

That and the man was infuriating. Frustrating like a child could be, and intelligent. A bloody genius really, a bloody handsome genius.

Wait. Where did that come from?

Damn, he really needed to get the hang of dealing with an Alpha, especially if he was to be stationed with them. If he couldn't get around Sherlock's sudden shifts in scent and moods how the hell would he be expected to work under stress along strangers.

"Sergeant Watson! " A familiar voice called out approaching his table. John tensed turning to look over his glass of untouched beer. There were two men dressed in jeans and military gray t-shirts approaching, "Bill! Charlie?" Familiar faces eased John's tension and he stood to embrace the two nurses from his unit.

"Pew-" Bill pulled back making a face as did Charlie. "What the hell is that stink-"

"Bill. Manners?" The red haired Omega shook his head and turned back to their Sergeant. "No way!" He gasped reaching for John's right wrist.

"Oh. So this is what you've been up to while on leave." Bill whistled "And from the looks of these bonding rings, two by the way. Because apparently you are too good for one? Seriously though mate, these are looking pricey. Who's the lucky fellow? Do we know him?"

"This is a joke right?" Bill took John's wrist in a light grip touching the gold bracelet as well as the silver. "There's a coat of arms on this one. Bloody hell Watson, who is he?"

"A coat of arms?" John hadn't noticed that.

"Yeah and an engraving." Bill sniffed around John, "And from the smell of it your Alpha is very possessive you reek." Bill released John's wrist making a face and holding his nose. Charlie smacked his dark haired friend hard at the back of his head.

"Oi! It was just an observation."

"It doesn't smell that bad. It's just weird." Charlie smiled "You know you being so anti-Alpha relationships and what not. We had a pool going that you were uh, playing for the other team."

"Now who's the idiot." Bill laughed catching John's confusion and Charlie's deep blush.

"Well, we've lost a good man then. Come one mate tell us all about him, I'll get us a round." Bill waved a waitress over and John still examining his bracelets slid back into the booth, Charlie took a seat across from him not meeting his eyes.

"I take it this was a sudden thing then?" The red haired Omega queried "I mean you aren't ummm-" Charlie blushed a darker shade of red.

"He's trying to ask if you went and got yourself knocked up while on leave."

John hadn't expected that and nearly chocked on his beer he started to drink from.

"Ease up there mate." Bill thumped John on the back sliding in next to him. "Of course you aren't pregnant. Responsible doctor like you wouldn't be drinking if that were the case." Bill and Charlie both eyed John for reassurance, the blond Omega found his voice.

"No! God no. I mean I'm not."

"See there Charles, stop making accusations. Our C.O. here is obviously in love and will be telling us all the sordid details. As soon as we get him good and drunk. Right doc?"

John didn't have a chance to reply when several drinks and a few shots arrived at their table.

"Ah! Here we go, let's celebrate then!" Bill rubbed his hands together handing out pints and whiskey shots. John reluctantly took his and Bill smiled brightly "To love! And posh Alphas willing to put you up in the lap of luxury."

"To love!" Charlie brought his glass up quickly and taking the shot, John's stomach twisted in guilt and the other two Omegas eyed him curiously.

"To love." John sighed taking the bitter liquid in, the burning wasn't unpleasant he just wasn't much of a drinker. That was Harry's favorite hobby.

John didn't realize how much lying to his friends would hurt but a deal was a deal. Lap of luxury indeed, if only these two knew the half of it. The flat was cozy and John was starting to think of it as home, and it did smell pleasant enough. Well it wasn't that bad and Sherlock, well Sherlock as frustrating as he could be, the man was interesting. And his cheek bones, those hands and his honeyed voice.

"Ah, is it the whiskey making you blush or are you thinking of your beloved?" Bill nudged his friend.

John straightened up concentrating on his beer, "You were." Bill chuckled. "Well good on you mate. Good on you. You of all people deserve some happiness. Now tell us Doc what's he like? We know it's a male because his scent is very distinct. He has to be a beast in bed with that strong of a scent he's marked you with."

John blushed and ducked his head, recalling how Sherlock had insisted on scenting him this morning before work as he did every morning before work.

"Bill shut up." Charlie snapped unexpectedly. "The sarg isn't going to want to kiss and tell. Besides not everyone is a pervert like you and wants to hear it." Bill's eye brow raised and he leaned back in the booth eyeing his red haired friend for a half second as if deciding something he turned back to wave the waitress over and ordered another round of shots.

"John- I mean sarg does this mean you'll be leaving the service? You know for home and hearth all that breeding nonsense." Charlie sounded appalled over the idea.

John shook his head finally able to get a word in. "No. Sherlock and I have decided to wait. He is actually very supportive of my staying in the service."

"No shit?" Bill slapped his hands together. "Oh, with a status change you'll be promoted. You should have been years ago anyway. But this will happen; I mean you'll see some real action on the field. It's a dangerous life out there, with a war going on and all. Not that you've ever shrugged such things off. Still it won't be easy John. The Alphas aren't going to just step aside and allow you into their territory. I've heard of hazing that goes on."

Bill's voice dropped "You should bond before you get back. I mean it's dangerous without the bite. The scent of an Alpha will rub off after a while and the unbounded bastards will claim you were asking for it. This is exactly why they don't allow unbounded Omegas to work around their precious Alpha soldiers in the Queens army. Like it's our fault they can't keep their testosterone driven urges under control. It's all political shit if you ask me."

"I can't bond, without going into heat." John replied "And we are all on the same suppressants, that injection is a year long thing. So I'll just have to hope these," John jingled the bracelets on his wrist "will deter any unwanted attention. I'm not worried about it." John lied. "We are all brothers and arms, out to serve Queen and country. I'm sure they'll have better things to think about then a roll in the sack."

"Oh, John. You'll be missed. You and your Mr. Brightside mentality." The shots arrived and Bill smiled brightly "To heartbreak!"

Charlie gave a sad murmur raising his glass and took the shot.

John's mind was spinning in several directions; Bill was voicing all the concerns that John hadn't thought about. Maybe this wasn't the greatest idea. Seeing how his bonding bracelet couldn't dissuade a dammed Alpha soldier by the name of Quinn Hill from sending him flowers and unwanted gifts.

No. He wouldn't be bullied, he could handle himself. He didn't need a dammed mark to prove he was worthy.

Besides after a year he and Sherlock would be done, and the Alpha would want nothing more to do with him after that. John wouldn't miss the scenting or the clutter of the flat. Nor would he miss the soft bed with the warm smell of Sherlock on the sheets.

**_~0~_**

Agent Beaman eyed his mark, he observed the blond Omega. Dammed if he didn't look like Liam. The same blond hair and blue eyes, so vulnerable. But it was just an act, Omegas knew how to play on an Alpha's senses. The damn sluts were devious and cunning.

He could see how the red haired Omega was attracted openly to the blond. For all Beaman knew the two had something going on the side. Omegas couldn't be trusted. They took all you had and they always left. He wasn't bitter just experienced with infidelity.

So when some lackey from the home office called him up and gave him the mission details he was more than happy to take it on. After all he had showed the last Omega that thought he was sly enough to play him. He showed the bitch good. Anyway, it was his duty to save this Omega's soon to be from being played.

Agent Beaman wasn't a vain man, he just knew how to play on his assets. He kept his square jaw clean shaven and dark hair cut relatively short. He was sex on legs and this little Omega wouldn't know what hit him. They never did.

"Hello there can I buy you a drink?" the agent had his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his black tie hanging loosely around his neck. He smiled a perfect smile at the young Omega who had climbed into the seat next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm engaged." The blond woman replied firmly but politely. She tossed her shoulder length blond hair over her shoulder, and removed her gray was looking to relax after a busy day at the office, her slender legs crossed over eachother and the gray pin skirt came up to expose her shapely legs even more. Agent Beaman continued to smile any way not letting this dissuade him, he knew she'd give in. Besides he needed a distraction while his mark was occupied. And all Omegas played hard to get in the beginning.

"Aren't we all." Agent Beaman pushed a glass towards her, he would consider her practice for what's to come.

**_~0~_**

"You resorted to calling Grand mere!" Mycroft fumed. "Really Sherlock how childish of you." Mycroft hadn't entered the flat without knocking he waved his umbrella around in frustration. "It took hours to convince her that I was not threatening your mate. And even then I'm sure she thinks me still a villain. She then had words with our mother. Now mummy is inconsolable."

Sherlock was postioned at the table, his head comming up from the microscope. "When isn't she?" he replied in his usual bored tone.

"You spoiled-" Mycroft took a deep breath, "You will call our Grand mere immediately and explain you misinterpreted-"

"What? I misinterpreted what? That you crowded my fiancé, that you had him arrested and humiliated at work? And you used Lestrade to aid in this ridiculous plan. Are you jealous brother or just a fat idiot?"

Again Mycroft held his frustration in, trying to calm the anger seething within. The older Holmes was blessed with a temper like father's and Mycroft refused to give into it.

"Why are you here? We both know I'm not going to make that phone call to our Grand mere." Sherlock's gray eyes flicked over his brother.

"I'm here, because I wanted to apologize to the Omega-"

"John." Sherlock snapped moving back to his experiment under the microscope.

"What?" Mycroft gave a confused look.

"His name is John. Or Doctor Watson or Sergeant Watson. You pick. But do not talk as if he were a non person. He isn't _the Omega, _he has a name I suggest you get used to saying it."

Again Mycroft felt the urge to throw something; instead he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, at the risk of loosing some of my military contacts as well as political backing I am here to offer my apology to your-to John. "

"Well that's half hearted." Sherlock couldn't help but grin down at the bacteria floating on the slide. "You'll have to be more sincere. Or I'll have to report to Grand mere about your attitude and lack of earnestness. Then I'm sure she'll really have a word with some of your contacts."

"Shut up Sherlock. This isn't a game. I'm also here to drop off the invitations to the engagement party I'm apparently throwing in your honor. "

"What? You?" Sherlock's gray eyes narrowed on his brother's pinched expression.

"Yes. Well officially it's me but Grand mere has already taken care of the arrangements."

"That woman is fast. We were only there a few hours ago."

"I really don't care. In fact do us all a favor and don't show up. Perhaps it will save the Holmes family from the shame of having some common army doctor mal you in public. By the way where is your Omega?"

Mycroft glanced around the empty flat, taking note of how clean the place was. From where he stood the kitchen was organized and the usual clutter of the living area was nonexistent. How did he not notice that before?

"John has gone out with friends."

"Oh?" Mycroft glanced down at his phone reading the in coming text. "I see, he's out with friends. I'm surprised you let him out of sight for so long. Seeing how possessive you are. Wouldn't want another Alpha to move in on your unclaimed territory now, would we? Although I must say I never thought you a romantic. It's pathetic when an Alpha sends flowers and gifts to their Omega. It's sentiment Sherlock. I thought you above that. "

"What the hell are you going on about?" Sherlock growled moving towards his brother.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I saw the flowers you sent, and chocolate. Really how common of you."

Sherlock's mind started to whirl, what was his brother was going on about? He hadn't sent John flowers or chocolates.

"Oh thank god the doors un'locked. I may have mmmisplaced my keysss and um wallet." John stumbled into the room. Sherlock caught the heavy scent of whisky and pub on the blond.

"Oh, sorry." John tried for a loud whisper. "I didn't know his majesty had arrived. I'm just going to put myself to bed." John smiled drunkenly, his face flushed and movements chopy and clumsy. Sherlock caught him before he tripped over his own feet. Having quickly pushed away from the table he was standing at, he made sure to place himself between John and his brother.

"My brother was just leaving John." Sherlock frowned examining the doctor's face.

"Oh, good. He stinks. Don't like that. Makes me nauseous." John hiccupped.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, "John so glad to see you again. And it looks as if you've been out. Shame you haven't the tolerance that seems to run in your family."

John tried to glare at Mycroft but it ended up being more of a squint. "You sir are an an uh-arsehole. And I would say more on the matter s'ept I think I'm going to be sick."

Sherlock didn't wait he half carried half dragged his fiancé towards the bathroom. Mycroft made a face and took his leave; he promised Grand mere that he wouldn't have further contact with John other than the usual family functions. He however didn't promise he wouldn't set the other man up. Once Sherlock caught his Omega with another Alpha he would end it without question. Problem solved.

Mycroft glanced at his in coming text once more, his analyst wasn't the usual Beta he used for sensitive assignments such as this, but he would do. According to the Beta he selected the perfect Alpha to be John's downfall.

Hearing the retching from the bathroom, Mycroft knew it wasn't too soon. Really this Omega was unsuitable for polite society. The fact that his brother was actually helping someone other than himself was a little unsettling. It was best he have this relationship end more sooner than later.


	10. Chapter 10 views

Chapter 10: views

Sherlock didn't understand his actions at all, he found himself unable to leave John hunched over the toilet. Thankfully the heaving had stopped once the blond had emptied out the liquid and sparingly solid contents of his stomach.

"It was dumb of me to drink that much and not eat." John huffed into the bowl, his voice hoarse.

"Indeed. Although drinking doesn't seem to be a talent of yours. Perhaps-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not a drinker. I didn't mean to have that much." John placed his arms over the bowl and rested his throbbing head over them. "Sorry. If I embarrassed you then."

"Embarrassed me? I wasn't at the pub with you John. Therefore your stumbling and slurred speech in no way caused me embarrassment. Even if I had been there I would not have been affected by what others think. I simply don't care."

John laughed softly, "Of course not. But what I meant was your brother. He'll probably go running to your mother or Grand mere. I-"

"Mycroft is a fat snob. No, John, you did me a favor. It gave me an excuse to dismiss him and him an excuse to flee. As for your good manners being smeared I highly doubt Grand mere will be in the mood to hear anything Mycroft has to say against you." Sherlock smiled his hand moving on it's own to pet the back of the Omega's head. John's eyes were squeezed shut and Sherlock noted how this action caused the young doctor to relax, his eyelids fluttered briefly and John let out a soft sigh. "My mother is a bit of an over dramatic woman. I stopped trying to please her years ago. And my brother only does so out of a sense of guilt."

"Guilt?" John whispered.

"Yes, my father wasn't exactly the even tempered type. When we were young he would often discipline my mother. My brother and I were never treated as harshly as she but like I said father wasn't even tempered if he felt challenged or displeased he would lash out at the offending party. My mother often enough deflected my father's anger when it was fixed on Mycroft or me, in her direction. She was a foolish woman, and Mycroft being the eldest thought he could try and interfere with father only for it to end badly for everyone. "

"Sherlock, that's horrible. Your mother was only trying to keep you safe why do you call her foolish?" Sherlock didn't meet John's blue eyes.

"She was weak John. Instead of leaving the neanderthal she covered up the bruises and made the appropriate lies as to why she couldn't attend banquets or parties. She cared for us, true. But she cared for her wealth and social standing far more than our safety. She was foolish and weak. She made excuses for him, and treated him as if he were a king and it was his right to treat us like serfs. "

John's blue eyes were studying Sherlock's distant expression, the hand on his head had stilled and the Alpha was tense. John sighed sadly " She was stuck Sherlock. I'm sure she had her reasons."

Sherlock was frowning now, his gray green eyes meeting John's clear blue, a silence fell between them and Sherlock forgot they were in the small bathroom. He couldn't hear the slow drip of the faucet to John's right, or feel the cold of the porcelain through his trousers as he kneeled down next to the Omega.

All that mattered were those eyes, those clear blue eyes, wide and understanding. "Your brother just wants the best for you Sherlock. He is trying to protect you. Because now he can and back then he wasn't able to. You shouldn't be too hard on him. At least he didn't sell you in a poker game, or leave you with awful relatives because addiction mattered more than your safety." John closed his eyes and shivered at the memories starting to stir.

Sherlock caught how easily the younger man seemed to push these thoughts away and with a sigh John opened his eyes once more the clouds cleared and he was offering understanding.

John was anything but dull, John was intriguing and beautiful.

"Anyway, I'll drag myself out of here, probably should shower. I think I've gotten rid of everything and anything in my stomach. I'll be crawling into bed and regretting tomorrow. "

Sherlock frowned again not moving; John took a shaky hand and placed it over the one resting on his head. He squeezed lightly pulling it away, the Omega started to sit back on his heels. "Really. I can do this. I'm a big boy, a dumb one for giving in to peer pressure but a capable one."

Sherlock frowned again, standing slowly he glanced around the small bathroom as if unsure how he'd managed to be there. "Very well. Goodnight John." Sherlock cleared his throat and hurried out. He needed to clear his mind, organize his thoughts and find where the hell he stored his logic.

Why had he felt compelled to help the Omega, to offer comfort and why did he speak so openly of things he thought he deleted? It was the close proximity of an Omega doing this to him, just biology, cursed biology just chemicals no less. Sherlock straightened deciding he would get a better handle on this situation. No more slip ups, and John wouldn't be going out unescorted from now on.

Which lead to another nagging question, what the hell had Mycroft been going on about? Flowers?

**_~0~_**

John didn't leave the room until well after noon, his head pounding he took some paracetamol, and started to make tea. Sherlock was in his usual wear, a blue silk robe and his pajamas, the dark haired genius had his hands under his chin in steepled postion.

"Mind palace then." John murmured to himself with a soft smile. He placed a mug of tea within reach of the Alpha and took up the newspaper. Today was his day off he would enjoy it and wish for the hangover to leave him.

This part of going out wasn't any fun but it had been relaxing to spend time around his two friends. Which reminded him he needed to head in and report his change in status. It might move his deployment up, this for some reason caused a sadness stir. His time with the mad Alpha would be cut short if he was to deploy early. He wondered then what would become of the flat?

Why was that making him sad? John tried to shake the thoughts away, he needed to focus. Sherlock was far from _his_, and nothing could change the fact this was a business deal. Sherlock was just being kind last night, and all that about his family?

John took sighed staring blankly at the paper in front of him. It wasn't anything more than Sherlock stating facts. The blank expression on the other man's face hadn't been an illusion. His, _as a matter of fact tone_, all of it was so impersonal.

Still John winced thinking of two young Alphas watching their mother fall under the hard fists of a domineering father. How often had John's father struck him? Mycroft and Sherlock's mother seemed to have tried to keep Sherlock safe. Harry had only mouthed off or run away. It was worse for John when he was placed with his uncle.

John thought of Mycroft Holmes once more, it was easy to maybe see where he was coming from. Still did he have to be such a complete prick about it?

"John?"

Sherlock's voice broke through his troubling thoughts, "Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

Oh the dread those words dredged up, John glanced over at the Alpha on the couch, gray eyes were fixed to a spot on the ceiling. John glanced up and thought it looked like a spit wad? Oh what had the Alpha been up to while John slept?

"Well perhaps you should call that detective fellow accept his apology and see if he has any work for you."

"No."

"Read a book." John offered.

"No."

John sipped his tea, why was it up to him to think of something?

"John." Sherlock sat up now taking the tea on the neatly organized table in front of him.

"Sherlock?"

"Who is sending you flowers? And chocolates?"

The Alpha's tone was even and held no accusation just curiosity, John shrugged.

"I suppose your brother said something." John sighed, "Well. It's a patient I saw at the beginning of our engagement. That day that everything went to shit. He was forward but I was pretty firm. Still he's a bit too thick to accept _no_ as an answer. Besides he's harmless, just flowers, wine and chocolate. I've been giving them to Doctor Hunter. "

"Did you show this idiot your bonding bracelet?" Sherlock growled.

"More than once, you know I'm starting to find out that it seems to attract more trouble than dispel it. Some of my Alpha patients during the day have become a bit more forward. Anyway like I said he's harmless some flirtatious pretty boy that hasn't been turned down before, my guess. Not like I'll see him again. He hasn't tried to approach me at work and I've ignored his little gifts and notes. Doctor Hunter has enjoyed them immensely."

"I thought your co workers were predominately Omega and Betas?" Sherlock's deep voice was cool and John looked up from his paper immediately sensing something was off.

"They are. Doctor Hunter is an Omega and she's been taking the gifts home, and in response to them her Alpha has become more uh," John coughed "possessive in his behavior."

Sherlock made a face, John rolled his eyes "It's harmless goading. He hasn't been so interested since they have three kids and this has spiced up her love life a little."

"It's cold manipulation. Something your gender is good at."

John bristled at this, "You aren't telling me you buy into that shite? Being the intelligent man that you are." John narrowed his eyes.

"It's simple a play on biology. This is why Omegas cant be trusted and this one is even married to her Alpha. Disgusting. I would expect such behavior out of unbounded couple. "

"Now hold on a bloody minute!" John tossed the paper on the coffee table. "You misogynistic prat. You forget the lot of you circle around an unbounded Omega practically beating your chest and showing dominance unable to keep your trousers on even when said Omega makes it clear they aren't interested. It's some kind of cat and mouse game with you Alphas. I've noticed it's worse when the bastards see a bonding bracelet but no mark, even the scenting seems to stir them up in a frenzy. How is that my problem? The mere fact that unbounded Omegas can't be promoted to higher ranks in the army has nothing to do with capabilities or skill.

Tests and research has proven though we aren't physically superior in some ways, we are still just as intelligent and cool headed under fire. Actually in most instances we have proven we are far more superior in keeping calm under stress. So we might not be able to lift the same amount of weights, Omegas have been known to carry injured Alphas long distances without a problem. So why can't we be promoted?

Oh that's right, because some testosterone driven bastard can't keep their hands to themselves and refuse to be ordered around by an Omega. Not because said Omega is incapable or inferior but because an Omega lacks the same length of equipment between the legs. How do you like that generalization?" John snapped standing up glaring down at the Alpha sitting on the couch.

Sherlock studied the flush to John's cheeks the scent of challenge in the air, his Alpha mind responded in less than a heartbeat. He had John pushed back onto the couch flipping the startled man onto his back Sherlock loomed over him. Eye's dark and teeth flashing.

"Mine!" Sherlock snapped pressing himself into the stiff figure beneath him. The Omega's blue eyes were wide and mouth slightly parted.

"No-" John started to form the words but soft lips came down hard on his, crushing and punishing. The Omega's response was to give in to submit but John fought against the urge to listen to his biology. Although the lips were warm, and tasted of tea and tobacco, he refused to be treated again as if his feelings didn't matter. He started to struggle, a mistake he should know better. Any kind of struggling would be perceived as a challenge to dominance.

The Alpha's pupils dilated further, blow wide with the instinct of a predator that felt as if his prey was getting away.

John felt those sharp hips press into him, startled by the fact that he was starting to become aroused and that the Alpha smothering him was already hard.

"Sherlock?" John managed to squeak, moving his head to the side. "Stop please." He hated how it came as a plea but he hadn't a choice, he was on the brink of giving in. Then what? That would confirm Sherlock's statements and already prejudiced views on Omegas. John wasn't weak he was a soldier and he wouldn't give in.

He tried to work out a way to gain leverage over the taller man, but already the Alpha was pulling away, practically scrambling to put distance between the two.

He had a look of complete disgust gray eyes back to normal narrowed on the panting Omega.

"John-" Sherlock's voice was shaky but whatever was about to be said was thankfully interrupted by the rumble of a mobile. John sat up diving across the table landing were the sound emanated he scooped the nearly dead device up in his hands and answered.

"Hi-hello? Yes. This is his phone. Detective Inspector Lestrade? Alright! I mean yes. Just-he's here right now. Please tell me where you need him to meet you and we'll be there!" John couldn't hide the desperation in his voice.

The DI sounded confused and relieved all at once he gave John the address and the Omega vowed to get the Consulting Detective there immediately.

"John. That was my phone." Sherlock remained standing a frown on his face.

"Get dressed Sherlock and I suggest you shower quickly. " John tried to calm his racing heart. The Alpha was bored and John wasn't going to goad the man, he would instead redirect all that pent up energy and aggression. What happened was just that. Biology, it didn't mean anything. No matter how much it caused his stomach to twist over the thought, John swore to himself that _IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING._

"But John. Maybe you didn't understand-"

"I said dressed now. We'll get milk on our way back."

"Back from where? What-"

"Shower! There's been another murder. You and I will be going to the scene as per the DI's request. Now! Go! Shower!" John pushed Sherlock towards the bathroom. "I'll get you something to wear."

"But I'm mad at him-" Sherlock was thrown by the sudden change in the room, John wasn't anxious or frightened he was something else.

"No. No. You are bored. And besides if you don't get unbored. I fear there will be a homicide at 221B up for investigation. Especially if we have another debate on politics. Let's agree to disagree and claim a truce."

"John?"

"Shower now." John used his commanding military voice and to his surprise the Alpha responded. (Thankfully.)

**_~0~_**

Lestrade nearly choked on his coffee when a cab showed up thirty minutes later, exiting said cab was a blond haired Omega looking exasperated but determined. He then tugged on the long arm of a rather stiff looking Alpha, who Lestrade immediately was relived to identify as Sherlock Holmes.

"We're here. He's here Detective Inspector." John called out pulling on the taller Alpha's arm. Lestrade held back a grin; the sight of the two was humorous indeed. The gray haired older man could see that Sherlock didn't want to be there but had been forced? Threatened? These two ideas were impossible no one ever told Sherlock Holmes what to do. His brother Mycroft had learned this the hard way, although it didn't keep him from trying.

"Lestrade." Sherlock glared irritably at older Alpha, stuffing his fists into the pockets of his long Bellstaff.

"Sherlock-I didn't think-"

"Yes we know you don't in fact think. This is exactly why I refuse to be in your presence." Sherlock snapped and John took a deep breath feeling the tension.

"Sherlock." John rubbed his temples. "Lets just put this aside long enough to get the job done. You said yourself all that matters is the work. Well there's work here to be done. You can do some good. And besides the DI was only doing what he did out of concern. You should feel thankful that you have such a good friend willing to go to such lengths. Yeah? " Sherlock rolled his eyes refusing to look over at the DI.

Lestrade was still speechless, who the hell was this little guy?

"And DI." John's blue eyes were taking him in "I'm sure you agree now what you did was a bit drastic. And perhaps another course of action would have been more suitable. You naturally had the best of intentions in mind. Albeit misguided and a bit over the top, and a misplaced. However I'm sure you agree an apology is in order."

Lestrade and Sherlock both were turned towards the smaller man, mouths gaping in shock. John didn't seem to notice, instead he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at the inspector. A signal for the man to do just as he suggested.

"Yes, uh, um. I apologize Sherlock. It was a bit over the top and I should have first gathered more information. I hope you can forgive me."

The DI offered his hand when the young dark haired Alpha only sneered at the gestured the Omega spoke up once more "Sherlock. " John's voice was urging as if speaking to a child. "The DI said he was sorry. "

"Don't apologize to me." Sherlock snapped. "You owe John the apology. Your manhandling and accusations could have been damaging to my mates career as an army doctor as well as a civilian doctor."

John flinched when Sherlock placed an arm around his waist pulling him close so that the two stood side by side facing Lestrade.

The Omega repeated to himself; _' It's all for show. He's only doing this for show.'_

"Uh-"Lestrade was really lost for words but managed to recover quickly "You're right. I apologize Doctor Watson, I hope you will forgive me."

John smiled uncomfortably "Yes. Well it's all water under the bridge."

"Good! Now that's over with. Where's the body?" Sherlock released John and was already making his way towards the yellow police tape.

John made to stay behind and wait but the DI motioned him forward "Better come along Doctor Watson. It seems you may be the only one to keep him under control."

"Well-I-" John didn't get a chance to protest or think of an excuse. He really didn't like the idea of being in such close proximity to so many Alphas. Right, this just like training. He could do this, after all when he returned to the service he wouldn't have a choice. He could already sense the interested eyes on him, he wouldn't let the leering get to him, and he could do this. After all in the eyes of the society and the law he was good as bonded. He had the bracelet, no, he wore two bracelets and the strong scent of Sherlock to prove it.

With that anchoring thought John moved past the police tape and into the unknown territory.

He found Sherlock crouched near the motionless body of a blond woman. The alley was cramped and several Alpha policemen glared in his direction.

John ignored them and tried not to outwardly cringe at the gruesome sight, he reminded himself again he was a doctor and a professional.

Sherlock was looking down on the body careful not to step in the pools of blood around the woman's still figure.

John could see the bruising around the dead Omega's neck and the broken blood vessels in the sightless blue eyes.

"Why would the killer break her neck and then stab her? It doesn't make sense." John mumbled to himself causing Sherlock's head to snap up.

"John?" he turned back to the body his grey eyes quick. "You're right! Absolutely right!"

Sherlock beamed "What else do you notice?"

John shook his head "Sorry I was just-"

"I could use an expert's opinion." Sherlock urged.

"What the hell is he doing here? Isn't it bad enough we have one amateur!" A nasally voice interrupted John's answer. "Besides if you need an expert I would be the best choice. Seeing how I actually am a forensics officer and educated." The pointy nosed Alpha glared down at John, who kept his shoulder's straight.

"This isn't a side show DI? Why is he here?" Anderson sneered pointing in John's direction.


	11. Chapter 11 The Couple

Chapter 11: the couple

John held his breath automatically disliking the stink emanating from the snooty Alpha glaring in his direction. He reeked of cheap perfume and female alpha pheromones, John tried not to make a face.

"I've already had a look at the body." Anderson glared down at the short blond. "In my expert opinion the Omega went into heat. Really these Omegas should be more careful. She must have thrown herself at the first available cock and one thing led to another. Perhaps she said no, or changed her mind. It could have been a kinky sex game I don't care what the motive is. She was stabbed and chocked. My guess her Alpha must have found out she was cheating going by the fact she has bonding bracelets and-"

John wanted to punch the man in the face, his hands curled into balls at his sides, but no one noticed. Who would notice an Omega like him trying to hold back the urge to silence the prejudiced idiot in front of him?

John frowned "Oh, here I was being silly. I of course went to medical school and then was trained by the army but nothing quiet as prestigious as whatever online course you took to get your degree. " John couldn't help it, he really should know better then to goad an Alpha.

Except he'd had enough of these Alphas pushing him around and making outrageous statements based off of what evidence? Prejudice and idiotic assumptions? It was disgusting, he knew it would lead to some show of aggression from the smug bastard he was insulting. However John thought as he always had it would be well worth the punishment.

So in the same breath he went on pointing at the body, he owed it to the young woman to try and clear this up.

"The discoloration around her lips and eyes show she was obviously drugged, I bet if you checked the discoloration of her tongue it would be pink or blue, obviously she was drinking after work. Someone could have taken the opportunity to put something in her drink. The bruises on her wrists and forearms show she did try to put up a fight, she's missing her shoes for godsake. It takes about a half an hour for a heat inducer to kick in. It burns through the body quickly, so sure it can make an Omega compliant but if one has any hint of a nearing heat especially a bonded Omega, the first instinct is to find somewhere safe. Not go willingly into a dark alley. I think if you do a blood test you'll find she was also drugged with something to make her more sedate. It's a shame but it happens, I've worked enough free clinics to see this sort of thing in the University crowds.

So she struggled, just not as hard as a sober person would maybe. From the stink of anxiety still clinging to her clothes she didn't know the stranger and in no way was she willing. " John frowned "The bruising around her neck implies a fractured hyoid. I'm sure x-rays would prove to be more reliable then an Omega doctor's observation. I assume she was strangled first because there are no cuts on her arms or hands indicating she put up a fight when he was stabbing her. And the depth of these wounds would be painful had she been conscious or alive she would have put up a fight. "

John had crouched down to point out his observations, "She has bruises on her thighs but I doubt he was able to get to the point of raping her. This Alpha obviously likes his victims somewhat alive. I guess her being dead was a mood killer. Again, who am I to point all this out when you so clearly have been trained to spot these details yourself. "

John stood now facing the taller man, no one spoke, and the Omega expected any moment now to be thrown off the crime scene and onto the street non to gently. He braced himself but an attack never came instead Sherlock's deep baritone cut the silence.

"I couldn't have said it better John. Beautifully done!" The Alpha clapped his hands together. "But you missed something. Well we can't expect you to be on the same level of observation as myself but you are a damn second. " Sherlock was beaming with pride, and this caused everyone within earshot to turn and look absolutely dumbstruck .

John looked away from the speechless forensics officer standing in front of him who looked rather unattractive with his mouth open, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, the fact that this wasn't the attackers first time, nor was rape a motive. This is about revenge. Silly things, you got all the medical evidence correct of course."

He put himself in front of John and Anderson and glared coolly, "Perhaps you should ask for a refund on that online degree you've obtained in forensics Anderson. And if you put yourself that close to my mate again I can't be held responsible for what my biology drives me to do to your face." With that low growl Sherlock turned to place an arm around the smaller Doctor, "Come along John! The game is on! Oh, I do like a good homicide."

Lestrade didn't have a chance to find his train of thought let alone object, everyone else watched with open curiosity as the two men made their way down the alley.

"Sherlock. You cant be happy about a homicide." John shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn't lost on the Detective Inspector nor any of the officers of Scotland yard, that John hadn't brushed the taller man's arm off his shoulder.

"Not good?" Sherlock asked confused.

"Yeah, a bit." John replied "And where exactly are we going again, and why?"

"Keep up John. We are going to see Molly at the lab. She'll have the blood work done by then."

"Right. And Molly is?"

" Oh, you've met her before. She's a pathologist and anyway we are going to find out more about the heat inducer John."

"Yes but-"

Lestrade caught how Sherlock held the cab door open for the blond Doctor and continued to explain energetically.

"Am I hallucinating or did that just happen?" Sally Donovan stood next to DI Lestrade. The silver haired man couldn't help but allow a smile take over his startled expression.

"I think we both might be hallucinating. He actually complimented that Omega." Lestrade shook his head "He's working the case with him."

"I don't trust it boss." Sally replied with a frown. "Anderson had a point about this maybe-"

"Anderson is an idiot." Lestrade waved her off "And it would be best if the two of you tried to keep your pheromones under control. I think the whole department knows by now. No way his wife isn't privy to the scent of another."

"Boss?" Sally tried to keep a straight face. "Don't tell me you're giving in to idle gossip?"

"I have a nose Sally. Just don't let it affect your job. You have to admit Sherlock Holmes has never been wrong before."

"Right. And this Doctor? Obviously not stable if he's willing to be involved with the freak." Donovan growled.

"No. I think he's a good match. He might just make the man more bearable. "

Sally snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't trust it." She mumbled moving to finish with releasing the crime scene, the body needed to be photographed and moved. "I give it two weeks before the arrogant prick drives the Omega off. " Sally grumbled glaring once more at the now disappearing cab carrying the odd couple.

**_~0~_**

Molly had not expected to see the blond Omega again, she figured Sherlock would keep him locked away in the flat. After all isn't that what Alpha's did with their mates and possessions? Instead here he was, awake and smiling politely as Sherlock introduced the two.

Molly held the warm hand a little longer than Sherlock had approved from the way he quickly cleared his voice and redirected the conversations towards the blood work she had completed.

Molly handed over the extra copy she'd made just for the Alpha, expecting to see him a lot sooner.

"These are for today's victim, and these three are for the last three victims."

Sherlock snatched the yellow envelopes eagerly from her without another word.

"Sherlock." John hissed, and to Molly's surprise the Alpha turned back around with a confused look on his usually passive face.

"John?"

"Were you raised in a barn? The least you can do is thank Doctor Hooper for her attention to detail and foresight." John held a polite smile for Molly who blushed.

"Oh, no it's fine. I don't-"

Sherlock frowned again, glancing from Molly to John, "Uh, yes. Well. Thank you Molly for um-for this." Sherlock fumbled with the right words and Molly tried to keep a startled look from her face.

He thanked her, actually said the words and though he had difficulty finding the words he still said it. Noticeably trying to please his Omega, the way he turned to John for approval, it was all so bewildering?

Before she could reply he was pulling the blond doctor out the door, "John! We might have a lead."

"Nice meeting you Doctor Hooper!" John called out over his shoulder his wrist being pulled forward.

"Please call me Molly." She yelled back as the metal doors to the morgue swung shut. A smile lighting up her face, perhaps there was somebody for everyone, even the most difficult of people.


	12. Chapter 12 Instinct

Well Sherlock hadn't expected that at all, he stood glaring down at the unconscious Alpha at his feet. John was checking the man's pulse then stood up with a shrug.

"Sorry, I know you were going for more information but he did try to stab you. I didn't mean to hit him so hard but you have to admit it was a dirty trick for him to throw that chili powder in your face. Bastard. I hope he wakes up with a damn murderous headache. Now let me see." John tilted Sherlock's head back standing on the tips of his toes, he inspected the Alpha's red rimmed eyes. "Here pour some more water into them." He offered the water bottle to the dark haired detective.

Sherlock squinted at the blurry plastic bottle in his hands, wondering where the doctor had produced it from. "Go on, it will help with the burning and irritation."

The Omega then went to secure the thugs hands with a bit of rope he'd found in the corner somewhere in the dimly lit pub basement.

"Well do you think he's the killer?" John asked glancing up at the unusually silent dark haired Alpha.

"John he had a knife." Sherlock chocked back a cough, his throat rough from the dammed burning due to the remaining pepper residue he'd inhaled.

John made a face not expecting that obvious observation, "Well yes he did. And he tried to stab you with it after tossing that damn chili powder into your eyes. I figured he was up to something when two of you came down here. Really did you think he would just say 'Why yes complete stranger let me show you my stash of illegal heat inducers. You look like a complete trustworthy bloke.'" John shook his head not wishing to sound condescending, however adrenaline was still pulsing through John's veins.

"You knocked him out." Another gruff statement, John had to stand up and move towards his Alpha. He checked the dark haired man over once more, thinking somehow Sherlock had hit his head. There had to be a reason for the man's suddenly stating the obvious.

"Sherlock? Perhaps we should go stand outside I've already phoned your friend the DI. Who by the way didn't sound too happy with you. I'm going to have to side with him on this one. Meeting with a suspected dealer in an old closed pub isn't exactly the smartest way to go without back up." John shook his head leading the taller man back up the stairs.

Sherlock blinked and squinted at the blond Omega, he knew John had some fighting skills, after all John had nearly knocked him out when they first met, but this, this was something else.

The taller man tried to replay the scene, how he'd had John wait outside not wishing to draw attention. He'd set up the meet via phone through a few less than savory connections, said connections were made in his addiction days. He left that part out, allowing John to believe that he wasn't on somewhat familiar grounds with the dealer. Sherlock had bought cocaine from the idiot's underlings in the past.

John had insisted that he not go in alone, where as Sherlock had hit him with a stern glare and told the Omega to "Stay put." Using his best authoritative Alpha voice, he thought when John lowered his head and said nothing that the Omega had listened.

When Sherlock entered the basement he sensed no other persons, and the dealer was offering him cocaine as well as heat inducers.

"You see." The big greasy haired man with a pointy nose (now it would definitely be crooked), had smiled holding out a white baggie then another one of pills. "You like to party Siggy? I heard about you. I'll sell you both the pills and coke cheap. You just bring your business here. The pills dissolve quick once in your intendeds drink, but be sure you have the Omega in an enclosed area. Some of these kids are getting smarter and smarter. Once they feel the warmth coming they tend to panic, that's why I had a bit of a sedative in the mix. An Omega will look drunk and nothing else to any witnesses.

Guaranteed to make your Omega weak and sedate but not completely unconscious. You still want to have a bit of fun, not so fun when the body is limp beneath you. You'll get a fight out of them but not too much. Should be pleasing. I haven't had any complaints as of yet from costumers. And the substance will leave a system after 24 hours. So if when they wake if the little bitch wants to go crying to old bill, well they wont have much proof."

Sherlock had looked hungrily at the coke, it was the greasy man's little speech that broke him from his trance, causing him to glare at the pills.

"Come on Siggy, how about you do a line, test the product?"

"How often do you have a buyer for the pills?" Sherlock frowned.

"Yeah, s'what I thought. You aren't really here for the drugs. I heard a nasty little rumor that you was working wif the cops."

Sherlock didn't have time to react, the thick necked Alpha wearing the sweat stained t-shirt and baggy jeans had acted quickly. Suddenly the other man was producing another baggy and hurling the suffocating contents in Sherlock's direction.

"Keep that around for another recipe I make. Keeps the drug dogs from finding my stash. Suppose it's fitting for a sniffer dog like you!" The dealer growled angrily. Sherlock had jumped back as through the haze of his tearful and burning eyes he caught the gleam of a blade.

That's when a blur of blond streaked past the chocking Alpha, John put himself between the bigger Alpha and Sherlock.

It was over immediately; John took the larger man down and was barely breathing hard from it. It was, it was beautiful. Seeing the army doctor fight a man three times his size and an Alpha, it was amazing.

John, the Omega had disarmed the big man, then he'd used his elbow to break the Alpha's nose. Sherlock couldn't recall much after, his eyes were burning badly at the time and he was trying to catch his breath.

And Sherlock cursed himself for missing most of it due to the dammed blinding and burning powder.

John then poured water into Sherlock's red rimmed eyes and wiped at them with the sleeve of his soft brown jumper.

That's when Sherlock was able to make out the now unconscious dealer, and then John's look of concern.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably under John's worry and the scent of the doctor's anxiety broke through the suffocating smell of chili powder.

"Lestrade will be on his way." John directed the Alpha towards the steps, "This one is not going anywhere lets get into the fresh air outside. " Sherlock didn't protest they met Lestrade outside and two officers descended the stairs into the cellar of the pub to take the pub owner into custody.

"He's selling illegal heat inducers but he's not the murder." Sherlock took a deep breath, finally clearing the sharp taste of chili from his lungs.

John remained at his side trying to appear unaffected by the situation, but Sherlock could smell his anxiety stronger now in he crisp night air. It was clear, John was worried for Sherlock, he kept glancing up at the detective inspecting his face for any hidden injury. This made the tall Alpha uncomfortable and at the same time a warm feeling started to spread in his chest.

"What the hell have I said about going off on your own Sherlock?" Lestrade growled.

John sensed this was an on going theme best head it off, Sherlock really should get home and shower, the chili powder still clung to his clothes it could continue to irritate his skin or eyes. That had been a close one, the Omega tried not to think of how the knife had arched up slashing madly at the blinded Alpha's chest.

John's instincts had him stepping into that attack blocking the man's arm just barely, had he taken a second longer it would be a different story all together.

"Please, Detective Inspector, Sherlock really needs to get that powder off his clothes and skin. Can he perhaps give his statement tomorrow? I promise-"

Lestrade shook his head tiredly, "I guess I should thank you for at least having the sense to call me."

"Sherlock would have, had he been capable of dialing-" John tried to defend his Alpha.

"Pull the other one." Lestrade rolled his eyes. "Now get him home." Lestrade sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing on John, "You okay?"

John rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. He's the one that was nearly stabbed."

"You sure there mate?" Lestrade looked over the blond doctor worriedly, he could smell blood. It wasn't Sherlock's, damn if that chili powder wasn't overpowering. Still he could make out the faint scent coppery scent and it was coming from the unassuming young man at the taller Alpha's side.

"John?" Sherlock caught the scent as well; he turned towards his mate, "John you're bleeding."

"No." The omega doctor replied in a huff, glancing down at himself, "It's not me."

Sherlock caught John's forearm right above his injury in a tight grip causing the shorter man to wince.

"Ambulance! Now." Sherlock chocked out, seeing the blood drenching the Omega's forearm.

"Wait-" John tried to protest but Lestrade and Sherlock were both directing him towards the nearest ambulance. "Seriously, I'm a doctor. Let me have a look." The blond protested, trying to pull out of the Alpha's firm grip.

John's arm did sting a little but it wasn't anything serious. Glancing between Lestrade and Sherlock the doctor thought perhaps the two males were ready to be sick.

"It's a scratch." He announced but Lestrade was ordering a paramedic over and Sherlock was pushing John to sit in the back of the ambulance.

John hated being touched by strangers and the paramedic cut John's sleeve back examining the gash running from just above his wrist to the back of his elbow.

"It's not deep enough for stitches." The Beta woman announced cleaning the wound quickly.

"John, you should have said something." Sherlock's voice was gruff.

"Really, it's not even worth a plaster." John rolled his eyes the Beta paramedic wrapped his arm gently in gauze ignoring the Omega all together. She was condescending in her remarks. "Stupid me, oh well better me having a tiny paper cut then you ending up with a knife in your chest."

"There now sweetheart almost through. Nothing to worry too much about. Wont even leave a scar on that pretty skin of yours." John cringed forcing himself to remain still and not pull his arm away irritably.

Lestrade ignored the paramedic his eyes wide and unbelieving, "You mean the dealer attacked you? Where was he?"

John flinched from the sudden hand gesture from the DI, then righted himself he glanced over at Sherlock who wasn't paying attention to the question, instead he was glaring at the Beta. John rolled his eyes realizing that paramedic was rubbing his back in what she might think was a supportive manner. Adrenaline falling, John didnt have the energy to protest or cut off any tantrums.

"He had chili powder in his eyes, and no the man didn't attack me. Well not at first. I was only trying to keep this one from being killed. Like I said it's not even worth a plaster." John's voice was unsteady under the sudden scrutiny of Sherlock's intense gray eyes.

"Lestrade I must get John home. After subduing the rather large oaf he must be exhausted. I'll be in tomorrow for the statement." Sherlock growled nearly pushing the Beta paramedic out of his way and taking up the space next to John. His arm came around the blond doctor who only sighed heavily once in resignation. Reminding himself it was all for show. Sherlock was doing this just for show.

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Lestrade growled. "Are you saying that John took out the dealer?"

"I-well." John started to explain when the a muffled voice pierced the night air.

"That fucking little bitch broke my nose! Oi! Siggerson! This aint over! Your Omega isn't gonna get away wif this! "

Lestrade glanced from the big man being led away and struggling with three of his larger officers, then back at the small Omega.

"It was a lucky hit." John offered with a sigh.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to want a better explanation tomorrow." Lestrade narrowed his eyes on the couple in front of him. He shook his head, he thought he'd seen it all.

Sherlock gave no reply he was lead John away from the scene towards the open street his arm securely around the Omega's waist as if John would faint or fall at any moment.

"Sherlock, I'm fine. You don't have to be so close." John tried not to lean into the taller man. Damn if his scent was wreaking havoc on his senses, he could feel Sherlock's anxiety and instinctively wanted to ease his worry.

Sherlock's silence the whole way to the flat was distressing and John felt himself shift uncomfortably in the cab. Sherlock kept glaring at is phone and John wondered who was texting him, he decided against asking the tension was suffocating him at this point and he felt the urge to jump out of the cab as it turned the corner.

He held himself still, and Sherlock grumbled stuffing his vibrating mobile into his coat pocket. John tried not to glance over at the obviously peeved Alpha, instead he studied the man from the corner of his eye wearily.

John just didn't understand what he was expected to say or do at this point.

Most Alpha's would be angered over the idea that they had to be protected by an Omega. Maybe Sherlock was embarrassed?

This would be less confusing to John if Sherlock was an easier Alpha to read. Thankfully the cab pulled up to their street and Sherlock was jumping out before the wheels had even come to a stop, he reached in and firmly pulled on John's uninjured forearm. Once more John tried not to flinch or make any move that would appear as if he were challenging the tall thin detective.

He allowed himself to be steered into the house and nearly dragged up the stairs into the flat, still no words form the brooding genius leading him.

Once the door to the flat was closed and locked, Sherlock discarded his coat and suit jacket, tossing it carelessly onto the couch. John turned slowly and headed for the kitchen, hoping some tea would alleviate the situation.

The shorter Omega however didn't make it that far when a pair of strong arms came around his waist, pulling him hard against the tall but solid body behind him.

Sherlock was rubbing his chin over the top of John's head, then his warm breath moved down to the nape of John's vulnerable neck.

When the Alpha ran his lips over John's nape, hot breath skimming the shell of the Omega's ear caused the doctor's legs to weaken. Steadied by the strong arm around his waist he was turned around none to gently so that he now faced the taller man.

"Sherlock?" The breathless whisper was enough to push the Alpha over the edge. His lips came down demanding and hard on the upturned mouth of his Omega.


	13. Chapter 13 Misinterpret

Chapter 13: misinterpret

Sherlock tried to hold back his flooding want, but John's sweet scent and blue eyes so open and questioning.

"_Sherlock?"_ A half whisper, and half plea. It was enough to push the Alpha hard over the edge, never having felt this type of desire before, well not in direct correlation with another person. Even his craving for cocaine hadn't felt so intense. There was something about John, John, god, his body warm and his lips, damn those soft parted lips.

The Alpha accessed all he wanted when the younger man gasped allowing Sherlock's skilled tongue quick entry. That scent was overriding the sharp acrid burn of the peppered powder from earlier.

John tasted like tea and honey, he smelled of fresh detergent and generic soap. Why was it all so intoxicating? John was nothing like any Omega's Sherlock had ever met. All clingy and fragile, ready to give in and submit at the raise of a voice. No, John was strength and intelligence; he'd demonstrated it twice today. Sherlock couldn't hold back any longer, he needed to scent John, to reaffirm that the Omega was his.

Everyone had watched John with open lust, how dare they! The officers of Scotland Yard, and that woman, that simplistic Beta paramedic with a night school degree. She'd touched the Omega, petted him as if John wasn't already owned.

_But he's not really yours. _The cold logical part of Sherlock's brain tried to override the animalistic half. It was too late the Alpha refused to listen; he needed to vent the adrenaline still running through him, keeping him aroused. John was an experiment worth delving into, well worth losing himself in and well worth the mess he was about to make in his trousers.

Even now in his surprise, the blond Omega was trying to pull away, his arousal just as apparent as Sherlock's. The Alpha could feel it pressed hard against his thigh. Still, Sherlock could feel the stocky body against him trying to ease away without offering a direct challenge.

The doctor, this soldier and Omega, this puzzling creature was trying to put a stop to the confusion and heated need, and subtly. Just more data to add to the mental file Sherlock was keeping marked _John Watson_.

"Sherlock?" John took a step back pulling out of the Alpha's strong hold.

Gray eyes focused on the panting creature before him, blue eyes were wide and his trembling fingers touched swollen lips.

Sherlock didn't have an answer for the Omega, for all Sherlock's genius he was at a loss for words.

"I uh, " John's voice was rough "I think, I think I'll just head to bed."

Sherlock didn't try to stop the blond, instead the Alpha remained ridged his eyes unblinking.

**~0~**

John laid in bed eyes wide, his brain screaming "What the hell was that about?" and his heart pounding in his throat, not to mention the fact that he was sporting a rather painful erection. John willed the blood to go down but the only thoughts coming to mind were of how Sherlock's mouth sealed so perfectly over his own.

He groaned a hand snaking down past his cotton sleep shirt and under his flannel pajama bottoms.

"Fuck." John groaned softly turning his head into the pillow next to him. He took a deep breath allowing the Alpha scent to fill his lungs. He imagined what it would feel like to have those violinist fingers to curl firmly around his hard cock, a soft groan escaped him once more and he worked his hand harder.

It didn't take long for the Omega to bring himself off, the coil in his belly finally released and he cupped the sticky mess in his hand.

Moving quietly towards the bathroom he grabbed a change of pajama bottoms, his adrenaline finally completely spent he washed his hands and changed. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he winced there was a small visible bruise just under his jaw, a mark no broken skin just a very indiscreet love bite. When the hell had the Alpha managed that?

Most likely during their little mind blowing make out session, that mark was a reminder, this was all for show. Sherlock clearly wanted everyone to see who John belonged to. Did he have to be so damn dramatic about it? John felt his already flushed cheeks grow even warmer, he was an idiot for believing that was something more. For a minute there, just a blink John had considered that Sherlock had been aroused by his show of strength. When obviously this little demonstration was just to show John exactly where he stood and that was behind the Alpha or underneath.

"Stupid John, it's all for show. Just a show." The blond finished cleaning up and headed for bed wishing he'd made that tea after all.

**~0~**

Mycroft sent his brother another chastising text, really what was his brother thinking? An Omega following Sherlock around on dangerous cases, the younger Holmes could barely take care of himself let alone his fiancé.

Lestrade must be exaggerating in his description of tonight's events, and then again, John did seem to be a bit unusual as Omega's go. He hadn't submitted to Mycroft's cold glares or groveled in the taller Alpha's presence when Mycroft made his displeasure very much known.

Now this. John had saved Sherlock from being stabbed and at the endangerment of his own life. Was this Omega unstable? Just where _did_ Sherlock find the man? What made John so different from other Omegas? Sure he had a somewhat pleasant face, although he smiled too much, he was intelligent but that was just another sign of his rebelliousness. Really not many Omegas made it through school unbounded, somehow John Watson had. Omegas were known to find a mate immediately after breeding age and it was rare that one would make it to his twenties without having been claimed.

Sherlock didn't need such an influence in his life, the younger man was unstable as it was. Mycroft had said so in his last chastising text. Perhaps tomorrow at the _engagement party_ he would pull his brother aside and have another talk. Surely gran mere couldn't object to that. She said not to interfere with John but nothing was said about talking sense into his little brother.

**_~0~_**

John felt stiff wearing his dress uniform, but Sherlock had informed him that grand mere expected this. There was a bit of a tension between the two since last night but John refused to bring it up. It was best to just let some things go, he filed it under _Sherlock eccentricities_ in his own mind and decided to just get through today.

The engagement party was supposed to start at noon and John only hoped it wasn't some extravagant event, although by the way he was made to present himself his hopes were falling fast.

"I feel like a Christmas turkey all trussed up and ready for show."

"Oh John, no one is going to eat you." Sherlock replied pulling his black suit jacket on. "And I believe you are more like a prized horse. Grand mere will no doubt pull you about the room so my obnoxious relatives can all have a look and _ooh and awe_, then ask questions over your head as if you aren't there. Like 'How many children do you think he'll turn out?' and my personal favorite 'What's his blood line look like? Watson is an ordinary name. It's not familiar to me is it Scottish?' And where you will be forced to stand politely and endure the poking and prodding. "

"Oh, and where will you be while this degradation is going on?" John turned to look at the bored Alpha.

"John I'm not one for parties. I shall be around enduring my own type of hell."

"Oh, so you'll be hiding?"

"John, I am no coward. And our cab is here let us be off. It's best to be on time or early when attending a party grand mere is throwing."

John took another deep breath, and following the tall expensively dressed Alpha out.

"Don't look so discouraged John. It's all for show. Just smile and soldier on. Who knows perhaps you will find yourself enjoying the party."

"Hardly. Not like I'll know anyone there. And I really don't feel comfortable being paraded around like some prize won at the fair."

Sherlock didn't reply instead he started to text someone on his mobile. John didn't mind the silence he had too much on his mind, the kiss from last night and the mark on his neck being the two most pressing. No matter how hard he pushed these thoughts away. What a mess his life had become, and on top of all this he had this nagging feeling he might be falling in love with a mad man with a proclivity to find trouble in the most ordinary of places.

His deployment wasn't close enough, if he could just make it these next couple of months it wouldn't be difficult. This confusion may just clear up and who knows, the time just might fly by and without further humiliating incident.

**~0~**

Quinn avoided these types of parties but when grand mere said jump one asked how high. Didn't she know he wasn't on speaking terms with his pompous git of a brother? Of course she did, grand mere knew everything, it was damned frustrating being apart of this family.

That's exactly what he loathed, being a Hill in the army. It was all superficial and easy promotions. Quinn was his own man and hated being given the career, he'd rather have earned. How was he supposed to gain respect from subordinates if his fat brother was going to continue on giving him desk jobs or assignments that were far from the battle field. Far from actual decision making? What good was a rank if you couldn't put it to use!

How many times had he tried to get himself kicked out of the army only to have that insufferable bastard to _fix _the matter or _clear_ up the misunderstanding. Well fuck Arthur the wanker, Quinn just might be here but dammed if he would be sober. He loosened the collar of his dress uniform, again all for show, and searched out the bar.

**~0~**

"Mycroft I know what you're about to ask but I will tell you now it's no use. Best let it go." General Arthur Hill looked over at his cousin with an expression of remorse. "Believe me I can relate to your situation. In fact a few years back you did help me get rid of that rather nasty bit of trash that my brother swore he was going to bond with." Arthur sipped his scotch offering a glass to Mycroft who frowned accepting it both men sat down in a high backed antique chairs facing once another.

"I know you're hoping I pull the young man's papers and maybe reassign him to some base in the middle of no where for the following of his career but," The bulkier man shook his dishwater blond head, green eyes narrowing on his crystal tumbler. "But, grand mere forbids me to get involved. As I'm sure your grand mere has said the same. Besides I looked over the young man's dossier, he's not a bad match. These army Omegas make the best spouses, they are compliant and submissive in every manner. That's how the army likes them. And it's a good thing, because he'll need patience with that brother of yours. This Watson is not a trouble maker of any kind. Hell if your brother hadn't already claimed him I would have introduced him to my degenerate of a brother. God knows he could use the dammed conscience. Why Mycroft are we cursed with such insufferable little-" another deep breath and a pull from his glass the General shook his head and sighed.

"Never mind it. Just know. That I've been warned off. Grand mere was very clear. And let's not forget what happened to the last Alpha that went up against your grand mere. Your father didn't live very long. And I wont lie to you old boy, but I've always heard rumors that my grand mere had a hand in that as well. She's got enough connection from father's army days. And yours practically luncheons every Sunday with the retired members of MI6 and we both know MI6 never fully retires, there's a reason those ones make it to a ripe old age. And sitting around having tea and cake isn't it. I hate the secret agent types, you boys do everything behind closed doors, I'd rather see the targets for what they are and meet them head on. None of this cloak and dagger shite. All too complicated for me. Any way lets get down to the real business put this family issue aside. Have you decided how we are going to handle this weapons smuggling. Several shipments have gone missing once more and I'm no closer to finding out who it is that's working on the inside. Surely your legion of minions and secret agents have figured something out. All I could come up with was the same name. Whomever this Moriarty fellow is he's dammed impossible to hold down. Our databanks show no military record on any such fellow and there is no corporation or groups political, religious or other wise with that name."

"It's a man. Just one man, a spider really." Mycroft growled. "I had one agent get close enough to reveal that much before he disappeared, only to be returned in pieces over the course of a month."

"Mycroft maybe you should concentrate on this rather than your brother's love life. Let it run it's course cousin. Sherlock has his way of running people off, I'm sure this Omega wont last too long. And don't you have a scheme up your sleeve?"

"No. I had to call it off. And Sherlock seems different with this one-"

"Omegas are all the same. That's why I haven't settled down my self. Cant stand the clingy natures, so needy and weak willed. Sherlock has always fancied an Alpha for a reason. And your grand mere was so thrilled to introduce the young doctor as a sergeant. Let her have her fun, it's been so long since a military man with rank belonged to the Holmes family. "

Mycroft rolled his eyes standing up to take his leave "Well I should go congratulate my little brother. And if I'm not mistaken yours is proboby halfway through your great grandfathers favorite bottle of whiskey by now."

"Yes, well as always it's nice to have these chats cousin." Arthur stood straightening his uniform he turned to follow his sharp eyed cousin out, nearly colliding into him when the subject of their conference had come around the corner causing Mycroft to halt in his place.

Arthur took in the young man's appearance, his uniform spot on and hair well kept. What a shame he was going to be a Holmes, such a prize was rare and could make a better Hill. After all Hill was a name well known in the army hierarchy. Even an Omega would find themselves in good company given a decent rank and treated like a royalty.

Then when the children came the Omega would be expected to retire and raise the pups, and what beautiful pups they would be. This Omega had the bluest eyes and a strong back.

"Oh, excuse me. I was looking for-"

"My brother? He's most likely taken up residence in the library which one I can not say." Mycroft growled irritably. "Shouldn't you be greeting our guests? This after all is your party."

John smiled politely, "Yes, well I was directed by I believe she called herself aunt Helen to find the miscreant and bring him before her. She wishes a " John coughed wincing at the older woman's stern directions "She wishes a cuddle, and a kiss."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the younger man's discomfort; this drew the attention of those blue eyes.

"Excuse my cousin, Mycroft can be uptight about these things. Better Sherlock than I. Grand mere can often give a tight squeeze to one's hind end. I'm still smarting from last Christmas."

Arthur flashed a bright smile and John thought the man looked familiar but when he noticed the uniform he went instantly stiff, and at attention.

"Oh, none of that Sargent we're going to be family!" He took John's hand, "It's nice to meet you. I'll have you know once grand mere found out that you were going to join the family she had me process your paper work. Your rank will be waiting for you once you finish your obligatory field exercises and supplementary training. Takes about a week, basically you go rough in the woods with a map and five man team."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate that."

"Yes, yes. It was good to meet you Srgt. Watson. Now if you excuse me I too have a brother to find."

John's hand was taken in a firm grip and he was pulled into a one armed hug, when he was released Mycroft had already left and the General with the familiar green eyes smiled brightly. "Now don't worry about him. He's got a lot on his plate. You my boy should meet my brother he's around here somewhere. Well once again welcome to the family." John was released with another hard pat to the back and a nod the taller bulk of a man was disappearing down the corridor.

**~0~**

Quinn had heard his brother's raised voice he'd peeked out of the small sitting room he'd hidden himself in with a bottle of great grandfather's best whiskey. That's when he saw it, his brother welcoming a familiar Omega into the family. Was this a fucking trick?

So that's it then? His brother had somehow tricked him into meeting John? Was this whole hard to get just a game? Scheming bastard!

With a growl Quinn sprung into action when the unsuspecting young man started to pass the small tea room.


	14. Chapter 14 Suitable Loyalties

Chapter 14: Suitable Loyalties

John hadn't expected to be pulled into an empty room and slammed against the wall.

"So that's it? How much did my brother give you? Hmm? Does he hope you'll spy on me as well as breed with me? This doesn't seem like something he's clever enough to concoct on his own! I heard him promising you a rank. Is that the price you whore yourself out for? Were you playing uninterested until I contacted you again. Then what? Did he hope by inviting you here we could accidently meet? What an idiot! I'm not falling for it!" Quinn pushed his forearm hard into the shorter man's neck. His grip tight and biting into the Omega's shoulder, green eyes narrowed and furious.

"What the hell are you going on about?" John felt a bit dazed, he made to push back but Quinn had leverage and kept him pinned hard against the wall. The Omega tried to keep himself calm, the scent of whiskey was strong and obviously this man was confused.

"Shut it! You lying little bitch. It makes sense why I was ordered to this damn engagement party. Like I care who my cousin is going to marry. But my brother invited you, so tell me are you supposed to be related to one of the guests? Or just a work associate? Is this all supposed to be like one big coincidence?"

"Let go." John demanded. "You're drunk. And not making any bloody sense." John ground out trying to wiggle free.

"You smell delicious, if I would have known what kind of things could buy you then I would have skipped the courting."

"I'm not interested." John tried to kick out but Quinn was quick to block, his sneer growing wider.

"Fiesty. I liked that about you." He drew in closer causing John to go completely still, his mind going blank, fear starting to grip him. "You smell delicious-and" Quinn made a face thinking he was too drunk because this Omega had a familiar scent to him.

He leaned in and sniffing the top of the younger man's blond head, "Should have known you were in the army." He growled, "No one can guess like you did about knowing I was military."

John kept still, he was choking back fear, overwhelming fear, sure he could fight but being crowded like this always threw him off. The arm resting across his neck tightened and it was harder to breath, he turned his head away from the threat with a whine, a humiliating whine.

Suddenly the weight was lifted and he fell forward coughing holding a hand to his neck.

"What the fuck!" Quinn snarled jumping to his feet facing his very angry cousin. He hadn't seen Sherlock in a year and now he was standing teeth bared and eyes icy cold. The skinny bastard had actually flung the Alpha into the back of the small couch. That was almost sobering, the scent of anger and Alpha pheromones was radiating off the usually uninterested Holmes.

"Sherlock?" John was swaying climbing to his feet he loosened his collar, reaching out slowly to place a hand on the angry dark haired man's arm.

Sherlock only made to place John directly behind him, his body tense and ready to spring forward for attack.

"Mine!" Sherlock growled viciously.

Quinn frowned, his body stiff, and his drunken mind tried to sort out the situation, realization dawned on him slowly.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? This-this is your fiancé? Doctor John Watson?"

Quinn started to laugh his green eyes focusing on the short blond clinging, no, John was restraining the younger Holmes. Odd, Sherlock never let anyone touch him, let alone an Omega.

"John?" Sherlock didn't turn around his chest was heaving as if he'd been running.

"I'm alright." John tried to keep his voice even, he knew his anxiety was affecting Sherlock and he wanted to draw it in but the situation was getting tense.

Quinn looked sadly from John and back to Sherlock, "I thought my-" he shook his head "Doctor Watson, I'm sorry I didn't-" he took a step forward and Sherlock growled again in warning.

"It's alright. Just a misunderstanding. No harm done, let's just go. Sherlock you're aunt is looking for you."

Sherlock glared coldly at his cousin but John's steady hands were anchoring him suppressing the anger and he felt the possessive rage ebbing slowly.

"Is this a joke! You mean to tell me I've been courting your fiancé for the past week!" Quinn groaned laughing to himself almost hysterically.

John winced feeling Sherlock's anger return, they'd almost made it out of the room, almost into the clear air of logical thinking. Then Quinn had to remind Sherlock just who had been trying to trespass on his territory.

"Sherlock!" John shouted but it was too late his Alpha hurled himself at the other. John thought it all rather ridiculous and if he hadn't a real fear Sherlock would permanently injure his cousin he wouldn't have stepped between the two.

The Omega managed to wedge himself between the two lean men, and he had to appreciate the fact that both bodies were rather solid. He also had to admire the fact that the fist that caught him hard on the jaw belonged to a very strong arm. He didn't get a chance to consider this more, seeing how all the lights had suddenly gone out and he felt himself falling into nothing.

**~0~**

"Oh, Hil how romantic. Remember how the Alpha's used to fight over us."

Hilda Holmes shook her head, "No, Hel, what I recall is you working them up into a frenzy until one of your suitors thought I was you so he attacked my suitor. You thought it all good fun. Not to mention the ones you had pummeling each other on the front lawn. Father was always very cross and mother fainted over the indecency of it all."

"I know it was exciting. Too bad this young man doesn't care for such games. He could really do better than your Sherlock. Look at my Quinn he is absolutely smitten. Look how he worries."

"He's also very intoxicated. And I just hope that little love tap hasn't done any permanent damage to the young Doctor."

"The boy should have swooned rather than get into the mix of that. Gone are the days of swooning. Oh, well, anyway it's out in the open now Hil. We shall see who is the better suitor. And look even Arthur's interest is sparked, this just might bring my boys together."

"I don't know sister, I think Mycroft out of family loyalty has been swayed."

Both older ladies stood back in the corner whispering their green eyes giving nothing away as Sherlock laid his intended on one of the guest room beds. Growling angrily in his cousins direction. Mycroft was ordering Arthur to get his brother out and Arthur was holding an apologetic Quinn back. Snapping at Mycroft that it couldn't have been his brother's fist that struck the young Omega.

"Please grandsons." Helen Hill stepped forward, her lips in a thin line, shoulders back, the simple red tea dress she wore clung to her thin figure, hands on her hips she glared sternly at her grand sons. "This is not the place. It seems Sherlock and Mycroft have this all under control. Hilda has called in a doctor to see to the younger man. Quinn go fetch some ice. And quickly, Arthur lets kick some people out. Time for the guests to go home. We wouldnt want to make a scene would we now?" The two Hill's regained their composure and nodded, Quinn hurried out the door to find some ice. Arthur shot a glaring look in his cousin Mycroft's direction before he turned to follow his grand mere out of the room he smiled coolly. "Well Mycroft old boy, it looks like I may be solving your problem after all."

"Hardly." Mycroft snapped back, not missing the quick look his cousin shot over to the unconscious Omega.

"Like I said, we Hills always welcome a military man into our folds."

Mycroft's eyes narrowed and growled low enough for his cousin to hear, but said nothing more on the subject. Maybe John wasnt the best choice for Sherlock but Mycroft would be damned before he saw a Hill get their claws into the Omega. Suitable or not, John was Sherlock's.


	15. Chapter 15 Movement

John sighed deeply nuzzling into the cool hand cradling the left side of his face, the movement brought a sharp pain. Wincing his eyes flying open the Omega sat up startled. This caused him to pull on the healing skin of his sore arm, another hiss of pain, he grimaced holding his arm to his chest, blinking past the haze of sleep.

"John." Sherlock's scent was the first to register and this had a calming affect almost immediately. John never did like waking up in strange places, it reminded him of the times his uncle used to lock him in a dark closet or basement for days.

"John." It was Sherlock's deep honeyed baritone, and the Omega's blue eyes fell on the source. "Sit still, and hold this to your face. I was told it will control the swelling."

John took a deep steading breath, reminding himself he was safe, and in a very expensively decorated bedroom. _So don't through up John._ The cool of an ice pack was gently placed against his bruised skin.

"This is one of many guest rooms. And don't worry about being ill, the cleaning staff have seen worse."

John nodded holding the ice pack to his jaw, he stretched his jaw assessing the extent of any injury there. Knowing the feeling of a broken jaw, and to his relief it wasn't broken, just bruised.

_This is going to be wonderful to explain to curious, slash nosy work colleagues._

"Well this was one way to end the party early." John attempted a smile, the pull on his lip caused him pain and he only grimaced once more. His tongue darted out not realizing he'd cut his lip as well. _Yup, this was going to be fun to explain to his more chatty co workers._

"John, what you did-" Sherlock cleared his voice, his gray eyes narrowed on the blond sitting up against the antique oak headboard.

"I know, I know it was stupid." John sighed, "However fighting over some believed trespass is a bit higher on the stupid scale, I think. And it's definitely not worth the trouble or broken furniture. It's not like this is real Sherlock, and even if it were two Alphas fighting over an Omega is beyond foolish. It's almost insulting really. "

"What?" The Alpha stiffened from the chair near John's bed. "I thought all Omegas liked to be courted."

"Yeah, and fighting is just the way to show your prowess? That's a very narrow minded view of the world. No. Not good at all. You both are lucky I'm not strong enough to knock your heads together myself. First off, I'm not interested in your cousin. We had this conversation; I've been giving his gifts to my coworker, remember? And second we have a deal and even if I were interested I would at least have enough honor to wait the year out. As agreed." What was it about this man that was driving John mad, once more he had to stop himself from leaning into the Alpha.

John pushed the ice to his face, a drumming was starting in his head and he closed his eyes not wishing to meet Sherlock's irritation or anger at being told off.

It was true though, how could Sherlock believe John to be weak enough to totally disregard their deal, and over a few empty gifts and cheesy lines.

Sherlock stiffened again, examining the Omega's now flushed face, he found no deception, even with John's eyes being closed. No, he found irritation and disappointment. John was disappointed in his inaccurate assumptions. The last part, caught up to Sherlock's unusually slow brain_._

_ "I would at least have enough honor to wait the year out. As agreed"._

! Quinton was an idiot! John was too good for the sex crazed knothead! Thoughts of John wanting to be with Quinton (or any other Alpha) made Sherlock's stomach tighten, he growled in response.

"Besides he's not my type." The Omega mumbled ignoring Sherlock's outburst, also missing the quick grin on the Alpha's usually passive face.

John removed the ice from his face, pulling his legs up to his chest, his head was pounding and maybe he was a bit hungry. What a wasted day, and he thought he was getting on so perfectly. Well as perfectly as one from his background could get on with London's upper crust. Still he endured their back handed compliments and refusals to shake his offered hand.

A thought came to John, he'd met Sherlock's many cousins, second, third and twice removed ones, aunts and uncles and so on, but where was Sherlock's mother?

"My mother would not come of course she has no desire to affiliate herself with the supposed son stealing harlot that you are. "

John really hated how easy it was for Sherlock to read his mind, but he ignored it, after all this was what made the Alpha so unique and fascinating.

"Oh, I'm a harlot then?" this made the Omega giggle to himself "Been called worse, don't think I've ever been called a harlot though. Well that's one less person to lie to."

Sherlock observed John's pinched expression, "It shouldn't bother you lying. It's not like you'll ever see any of these people again after today. They only come in hopes that they are in Fatcroft's good graces, and of course grand mere's as well."

"Sherlock, it's Mycroft, not Fatcroft. Anyway your brother isn't even that much bigger than you. And yes, this lying bothers me. I'm sure you wouldn't understand. Sentiment and all not being your strong point. I actually like your grandmother and your brother is a pompous ass but he's genuinely worried that our match is a bad one. It's almost cruel to carry on, especially since your dear grandmother is expecting grand children sometime in our future. I can barely look her in the eye. "

"John you're an idiot. And entirely too soft, for one who is going to be a career soldier you must learn to harden your defenses. Selfish is the way to go John, selfish will protect you and keep you safe."

"Oh? Because it works so well for you?" John shook his head, smiling sadly on the Alpha now sitting on the bed next to him. When did he get so close without John noticing, and how long had Sherlock's arm rested around John's shoulders?

Whatever Sherlock was about to say in response was lost when a soft knock came to the door and a very smug looking grand mere entered.

"John my dear I am so glad to see my Sherlock is taking care of you. Dreadful business these Alphas fighting. I hope you have chosen to forgive him, and don't think so poorly of Quinn he's always been a compulsive boy. It runs in the Hill genes. They just cant help being so hormone driven. Helena my sister would say it's passion but I see it as pigheaded nonsense and lack of wit."

"John is fine grand mere no harm done. He is exhausted from today and we do think it's time to be going." Sherlock smiled politely.

"Oh, yes of course my dear boys. Shame on me for keeping you longer. Oh, and Mycroft wanted to let you know your mother sent her regards. Apparently she wasn't feeling well again. " Grand mere kept her smile firmly placed though, John noted, it never reached her eyes.

"I apologize for all the trouble." John tried to pull out of Sherlock's hold but the Alpha only tightened his grip and the Omega felt his cheeks burn red.

"No trouble John. It wasn't you my dear. I promise we are much more civilized than this. I'll have one of Mycroft's drivers get the car ready. When you're ready of course. No rush dear."

"Sherlock she's gone you can let go now." John patted the Alpha's hand now snaking around his waist.

"John?" Sherlock frowned not looking over at the Omega he sat so close to. "You know my cousin Quinn is an idiot right?"

Another heavy sigh, "Yes, Sherlock and he's not my type. I seem to be attracted to a different kind of idiot all together." John meant for the last part to be to himself and definitely not out loud.

Sherlock's head snapped up and he turned to face the Omega, having caught every word.

John was attracted to someone? Who? This is what Sherlock had meant to voice but instead something entirely different escaped him. His tone he had assumed would be steady and bored but instead it came out harsh and angry.

"I trust you'll keep your baser instincts at bay until this arrangement is completed? It would not due to explain an unplanned pregnancy to my family out of wedlock as well as the fact that it would not be mine."

John didn't mean to allow that slip, he thought it would cause awkwardness and maybe instant rejection. John even expected some remark about Alphas being the only gender the genius felt able to connect with on some physical and intellectual level.

Not the reaction he received, it was almost humorous. _Almost. _

Sherlock assumed John was speaking of someone else, this was a relief but there was also a small sting. He sighed again, climbing off the bed, pulling out of the Alphas tight hold, "You are an idiot. You don't have to worry about me. Can we go now? "

"I meant what I said John." Sherlock had jumped to his feet and crowded the shorter Omega. Again he noted the flush creeping up the young army doctor's neck. John kept his eyes averted submissively and this angered Sherlock even more.

"Sherlock can we just go?"

"Who is it?" Sherlock demanded. "This, this Alpha you feel attracted to? Does he know about our deal? I wont have you making me look like a fool, this deal only works if-"

"Shut up. Just stop. Move out of my way, so we can go home and finally end this disastrous day." John's blue eyes narrowed and he tilted his chin trying to gain some height advantage. It was almost comical but it was a challenge, one that sent a rush of blood to the Alpha's hardening cock.

"Who is he John? Does he know about us?" the Alpha demanded his impossibly low baritone dropping even more.

"Us?" John tried to take a step back, the back of his knees were pressed into the side of the large bed behind him. No escape but forward, and Sherlock's scent became as his possessive instinct pumped out Alpha pheromones that made John's mouth water.

Sherlock didn't give the Omega an answer, instead he acted without thought, something that normally would frighten the controlled genius.

John firmly placed his hands against Sherlock's thin but solid chest to defend against attack, maybe even push him away. However he wasn't quick enough and the action only seemed to antagonize the Alpha even more.

John gasped as the air left his lungs, his mouth opened in response to the heavy weight pinning his body down. This opportunity was seized upon immediately by Sherlock's masterful tongue.

The Omega's brain seemed to short circuit; normally he would somewhat hastily put up a fight and toss the bastard trying to take without permission, on his ass. However, John felt himself arch up against the weight and a soft moan escaped him from under those sinful lips.

"Mine." Sherlock grunted pulling his mouth from John's, "Mine." He growled into John's neck, just at the spot where the Omega's scent was the strongest. A whimper escaped the blond as sharp teeth took hold of the sensitive flesh. "Mine." The Alpha started to suck and any thoughts were lost to the whirlwind sensation.

Hands, the Omega registered hands moving over him, the sound of a zip should have set off alarms in his head but instead it caused him to roll his hips instinctively craving the touch of his Alpha.

"That's right John. My hands can make you come. I won't share you."

"Sherlock, oh god!" John gasped as the violinist's long fingers wrapped around the Omega's aching dick.

John groaned his hands needing to touch skin, he pushed himself up, his own teeth capturing the swollen bottom lip of his Alpha.

This is what he had thought about the night before when he touched himself, he had imagined something similar but his mind hadn't been anywhere close to the reality.

The Omega ran his hands under the Alpha's now untucked silk shirt.

John couldn't think while the masterful hand worked the Omega's dick roughly, the Alpha's stiff member strained against the thin layer of expensive trousers, pushing into John's thigh.

The young army doctor took the exposed flesh of Sherlock's neck between his teeth and began to suck greedily, hoping and wanting to leave his mark. Something that said; **_MINE! TAKEN! BACK OFF!_**

"John!" Sherlock ground out his eyes wide feeling the Omega palming him hard.

"Let me." John whimpered clumsily fumbling with the Alpha's zip.

"Yes! God! Yes!" the Alpha released his hold on John's swollen flesh removing his shirt and undoing his slacks. A whine of disappointment escaped the Omega, and he pushed his body into Sherlock's.

"Sssh, I need to feel you. Touch me." Aggressively the Alpha took the Omega's smaller hand pushing his way past the layer of clothing and cotton pants.

It was John's turn to take the advantage, he ignored the pain in his arm, and the ache of his jaw, instead he rolled the Alpha under him, switching positions. Gray eyes were dilated blown wide with want and only accented by the Omega's surprise strength.

John leaned into the feel of the man's thick cock in his hands, twitching and pulsating. It wouldn't take much to make the Alpha come, and John smiled wickedly taking the Cupid's bow mouth with his own hungry lips. Nipping, licking and sucking he took his dick in hand laying it next to the Alpha's bigger one.

The contact was delicious and warm, he bit down on the tongue entering his mouth to keep from coming.

The two rutted against each other, nothing intelligible was said. Pure gasps, moans and whimpers.

It didn't take long for both men to come in unison to John's ministrations, the Omega slumped forward panting heavily into his Alpha's rapid pulse. John sucked in a breath enjoying the warm stickiness that covered his hand and possibly his naked belly.

Once again he had no idea how his shirt had been removed without his notice.

**~0~**

John had cleaned up the mess on his hand and belly the best he could using the in suite bathroom. He was also very aware of Sherlock's strong scent, surrounding the two of them advertising just what they had been up too. Thankfully nothing had been said after, Sherlock had gently pushed John from him and stood adjusting his pants and trousers.

"The bathroom is just through there John." The Alpha cleared his voice pointing, as he took some tissue from the nightstand near the bed to clean up.

Once the two had themselves somewhat situated and clothes in salvaged state the two made their way out to the waiting car.

Once home the Alpha removed his wrinkled jacket glaring at his mobile, he tossed the both away, moving towards the silent Omega.

"John, I do believe a shower is in order."

John's thoughts had been reeling, and this statement said so as a matter of fact, confused him even more.

A strong hand captured his forearm, (the none injured one) and pulled him towards the washroom.

**_~0~_**

The hot shower was going and John found himself once more pinned against a hard wall. Sherlock's mouth was sucking the air from him, but it would be a glorious way to die.

"John." The Alpha panted pulling at the buttons on the Omega's wrinkled uniform. "This doesn't mean anything. I don't want an Omega."

John tried to focus on the words being said, it was so damn hard when the mouth was pushing on his, the scent was mingling with the humid air of the cramped bathroom.

"I-I don't want an Alpha." John groaned when his pants hit the floor.

"Good. So good. We have determined this means nothing. It's merely a release."

John nodded in reply unable to form words as strong hands gripped at his naked hips pulling him hard against equally naked flesh.

Sherlock smiled wickedly into the other man's mouth, only to pull away and move towards the small shower.


	16. Chapter 16 On Call

Chapter 16: on call

"John? John?" Doctor Sawyer snapped her fingers impatiently under John's nose.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" The Omega doctor blinked snapping out of the day dream he was having. It was a rather good one, well it had started out marvelously only to end not so wonderfully. In fact it had all been such a disaster.

Why did life have to be so dammed complicated and messy? Sherlock had made it clear he didn't want an Omega, no relationship nothing of messy sentiment. So why couldn't John just tell himself the same?

They had made it into the shower, lots of petting and touching and god could the man kiss. Then John ruined it, he had ruined it all with his nervous reaction to what was only the obvious progression from petting to penetration.

John hadn't ever been with an Alpha and they had proper lubrication but he'd embarrassed himself with his fumbled excuse and quick retreat. Sherlock had just stood frozen in place panting holding John against the shower's tiled wall.

"I-I can't." Was all John could gasp, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, and just like that Sherlock turned the water to cold and slowly released his hold on John's arms.

"John? You're doing it again." Sarah sighed waving hand in front of him. "Are you sure everything is alright? You've been quiet all day." Her eyes ran over the bruise on John's jaw.

"I told you Sarah it's nothing."

"I've told you if you don't feel safe at home I know a safe place you can go."

"Sarah, I promise you Sherlock is a perfect gentleman and he's in no way abusing me." John exhaled running a hand over his face, glad for his long sleeved jumper this morning, he did have an impressive amount of bruising on his wrists and upper arms. That, that was different, he'd left similar marks on his dark haired Alpha. John didn't mind the rough stuff, the eager touches and caresses, the sucking and biting. His cheeks flushed just remembering it and he was glad to be sitting behind a desk hiding a semi hard erection.

"John! Dammit you're doing it again." Sarah laughed this time a grin on her glossy lips. "Maybe it's time for you to get going. You've worked your eight plus today. It's slow you can go then. Get home and maybe work out or off some of whatever it is that puts that smile on your face, just now."

John blushed an even darker shade of red, "I, um-I'm fine. Really. Sorry if I've been a bit distracted."

"Right, well. Get your paperwork done and get going Doctor Watson. I mean it. All this day dreaming is making me jealous. And don't think I cant see those little love bites. Really John, you must have a possessive one. I almost care to meet him, although I think I could identify him on scent alone the way he's got you marked."

"Doctor Sawyer!" Lorna rushed into the small office. "There's a young man unconscious in the waiting room."

Sarah didn't reply she only hurried out the door with John at her heels, the clinic was nearly empty and they usually didn't get too many late night arrivals.

"Please help him!" A young Alpha male was leaning over the Omega now twitching on the floor. John could see the boy was wearing a tattered black hoodie, in fact both boys were. Something else bothered him, he neared cautiously grabbing Sarah's arm before she could kneel anywhere closer to the flailing boy.

"John?" Sarah tried to pull free, frowning confused.

"Ah! Smart one you are." The young teenage Alpha male frowned, tapping the Omega on the ground with his foot. "You can get up Freddie, they aint buying it."

"Really? I told yeah we should have added the fizzy candy for a better effect." The boy jumped to his feet moving directly behind the teenage Alpha now holding a gun.

"What the hell?" Sarah froze and Lorna tried to take a shaky step away from the two teens.

"So no one else is in huh? Slow night my guess. Best time. Now which one of you is a doctor?"

John stepped forward "If you're looking for drugs kid you're hitting the wrong place. We don't keep anything stronger than-"

"Shut it you! We ain't addicts!" The boy snapped irritably, he glared from Sarah to John.

"You lady! You're a doctor then give me your first aid kit and all the paracetamol you have! Now! In a bag! And some antibiotics if you got it and I know you do! And me and my friend here will keep these two occupied. Don't try to call old bill or I'll lose my temper on your two friends out here. Got it?"

Sarah nodded her hands up she hurried to the back, John however remained calm.

"What's happened then? Who's hurt?" The boy didn't reply he only motioned for Lorna to move closer towards John.

"Get on your stomach and keep your hands on your head." The boy growled. Sarah returned with a medical bag filled with the requested items.

"Good, that's good. Now I'm going to need you to-"

"No." John cut the boy off, taking the bag from Sarah. "She's still got a full shift to work, I'll go. I'm a doctor."

The boy narrowed his eyes looking John over from head to toe, those dark blue eyes fell briefly on the Omega's bruised jaw before making a decision.

"Fine. Come on then. Freddie go tell the others to get the van going."

"Yeah. Okay." The Omega in the black hoodie hurried out the front doors, "Come on Doc, nothing funny. I'll shot you and just come back for a different doc."

John looked at Sarah "It'll be fine. I'll be back."

"John!" Sarah started forward only to be halted by the young man with the gun.

"On your belly too Miss. And count to fifty before you get up. Don't want to have to shoot the good doctor here."

"No one is going to shoot anyone kid, let's just go." John started towards the door and the teenager almost had to hurry to keep up.

John climbed into the dark windowless van, "Come on get going!" The kid with the gun growled.

"You sure this is a good idea?" The driver shot a nervous look towards John then starting up the van.

"It's the only way. Besides this ones harmless." The boy held the gun on the Omega Doctor.

"Toby wont like this." Freddie pushed his hood back revealing a head of red hair.

"Toby isn't in any kind of way to object." The driver also wearing a black hoodie snapped back "Put your damn seatbelt on."

**_~0~_**

Such calls are normally not in Lestrade's division but he happened to overhear the call over the radio. Recognizing the address he shifted his car into reverse and switched his police light on.


	17. Chapter 17 Handled

John was led towards a dark alley in a shady part of town, he didn't recognize this place but he knew the type of dilapidated buildings.

"Come on you." The kid with the gun pointed at a small group of homes, each looked abandoned but John could see the curtain's movements and knew he was being watched. Instead of going into one of the homes he was lead to a side alley where it narrowed and turned until they came to a door at the side of an abandoned building.

Well perhaps not completely abandoned. "Keep going Doc."

"Sure, but first do you want to tell me what this is about? Who's hurt? And just how bad is it to make you go through all this?"

"You'll see soon enough." The kid didn't push John he only gestured forward.

"You can put the gun away kid, we both know it's a fake."

This had the Alpha tense up, "How?" The boy paled glancing down at the fake weapon.

"Oh, come on, really? I know a spray on job when I see one. It doesn't matter. Just tell me where we are going and what happened. I know you have to be desperate to have your little lackey's steal a van and fake a seizure. Obviously it's someone you care about."

"My-it's my brother." The teen stammered. "He was attacked."

"Then why don't you take him to the A&E." John knew the answer but he still needed to hear it.

"Can't trust them. They'll take him away. Blame him or worse hurt him more."

John frowned "What? Why?"

The kid didn't meet John's eyes, he instead pushed his black hood away from his brown head.

"Why did you come if you know it's a fake?" The young boy's eyes narrowed on the Omega doctor.

"I'm a doctor. I'll help where I can." A shrug.

"Did your Alpha do that to you?" the boy nodded his head once in the direction of John's bruised jaw.

"No. Not my Alpha." He replied easily, the boy's eyes narrowed. "Did your Alpha beat the shit out of the one who did it at least?"

John sighed "Why are you asking?"

"Alphas shouldn't put hands on their Omegas or any Omega theirs or not." John noted how the boy's fists balled at his side and he didn't meet John's eyes.

"I agree. Is that what's happened? Did someone hurt your brother?"

The boy didn't reply he only continued to frown "Fine, kid, do you have a name? My name is John. Doctor Watson if you want. "

"J.P." the teen replied hiding the gun in his pocket.

"Alright, then give us the fake gun."

"What?"

"You heard me." John held his hand out, the young teen made a face and his comrades only giggled.

"This ones a lot like Toby mate, better do as he says." The van's driver suggested holding the door open for the two.

The Alpha teen glared down at John's open palm.

"Come one now. I'm not going to let you keep it. Some one might think it's real and you'll get yourself shot. So come on now, give it here then lead the way."

John used his military voice and the boy complied slowly handing over the toy gun painted to look real. John continued to follow J.P. down a dimly lit corridor, where several rooms had dirty mattresses and several eyes watched the two suspiciously from the shadows.

They reached a door at the end where another teen stood guard, John could see this teen was another Omega male in a black hoodie.

"This the doctor? He reeks, I thought you were supposed to bring back an unbounded Omega." The freckled boy at the door put the back of his dirty hand to his nose.

"He's not bonded. Just smells that way." The Alpha replied waving the other boy aside.

John rolled his eyes. "I'm engaged. Thanks. Not that it matters. I'm a doctor. So where's the patient?"

"Move Lars. He's harmless. " the street kid reluctantly moved away from the door and J.P. gave it a knock before entering.

"Toby?" he called out softly.

"Joshua? " Came a soft groan and John caught the scent immediately. There was an Omega in this dimly lit room, an Omega just coming out of heat.

"Toby. It's me. How you feeling?" J.P. was kneeling near a nest of blankets and an old mattress. The young Alpha ran his hands through the Omega's dirty blond hair.

"Like I had the shit kicked out of me. Who's with you?" Came a soft whimper, and John stepped closer to the make shift nest of dirty blankets and old pillows. A candle was sitting on an overturned crate acting like a nightstand. The one light bulb over head flickered occasionally but John didn't let this hinder him.

He kneeled near the patient; the face that turned towards him was bruised and swollen.

"Hello. My name is John and I'm a Doctor. Joshua here asked if I could make a house call."

The Omega winced as John neared gently cupping the young man's bruised face. "I'll need clean water." He spoke quickly "I have sterile gauze to clean this but he looks dehydrated and water is good to have on hand."

The young teen nodded "Alright. I'll be right back."

He hurried towards the door and John dug through the medical bag wishing for better lighting.

"Alright Doctor, what did he do to get you here?" Toby winced as John used his mobile for lighting, he checked the young man's heart, lungs and blood pressure.

"What did you take?" John sighed "Rather what did they give you?"

"That obvious?" Toby coughed, wincing from the movement.

"I've seen it enough." John replied sadly, taking the necessary gauze from his bag and putting on a pair of gloves. "You might need some stiches there. I'm glad we have antibiotics. But you should be seen at a hospital."

"Cant. He'll find me there." The Omega replied sadly.

"Bastard! It was him wasn't it! You told me you didn't know-" J.P. returned with several water bottles. "I'll kill him!" The boy growled.

"Joshua Pierce!" The older Omega growled. "You will do no such thing. And what did you do to get the doctor here to come?"

The boy didn't reply, "Joshua?" Toby pressed suspiciously.

"You were hurting." The teen mumbled his eyes downcast. "I couldn't let you go on in pain. I know you are hurt else where, I can smell- "

"He was very concerned." John cut in switching his mobile on once more lighting up the room he quickly cleaned the young Omega's face and plastered what he could. Glancing at the screen briefly John realized he had no signal. "Joshua come hold my phone so I can suture this. It wont take too many stiches. I don't have anything for pain."

"I can take it." Toby replied with a sad half smile. "I've had worse." He closed his eyes as the Omega doctor started to thread the first suture through the split just at Toby's hairline.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock raced down the alley way, he'd activated the gps on John's phone and it led him here. Lestrade and his men too slow to keep up, he hadn't even texted them the direction he ran. All that mattered was John was in danger, he'd been brought here for some nefarious reason, and if he was hurt someone would pay. And pay very dearly! He just hoped he wasn't too late.

The consulting detective was known by the homeless even in these parts. He had lost John's signal most likely due to the buildings surrounding the area. He had asked around and the majority of the Omega homeless in this area remained skittish not wanting to come closer.

"Siggy?" a young familiar voice called. "Is that you? What you doing around here?"

The dark haired genius turned towards the voice a young kid approached holding a skateboard and a spray can.

"Raz?" Sherlock called out.

"You lost something Siggy?" the boy asked.

"I'm looking for an Omega."

This caused the boy to smirk, "Well there are quite a few in these parts but I doubt any willing to sell what you might be buying. Besides I thought you and Trevor had a thing. Alphas only. Since when do you like Omegas?"

Sherlock growled irritably grabbing the boy by his hooded collar.

"My Omega! He was brought here by force. And I want him back!"

Raz's eyes widened, he dropped his bored and his spray paint.

"Alright Siggy, alright calm down. Didn't know you had a mate. What's he look like and I'll ask around. If someone's got him and they're here wont take long to find him."

**_~0~_**

John glanced down at his dying mobile, the flashing battery, and still no signal. He really should call Sarah and explain things. He hadn't realized how late it truly was, after talking with the injured young Omega John easily lost track of time.

Toby refused to go to a hospital, he however did confess that it was an ex-boyfriend that caused the majority of his injuries. John had felt his stomach turn over the details, and he urged the younger man to press charges.

It seemed he was lured into a situation that ended with him being drugged and then raped by Toby's still unnamed Alpha ex and then the ex's associates joined in.

John's greatest fear his secret fear really was being helpless and over powered like that. To be outnumbered and unable to find an escape and forced to submit and be brutalized.

John gave Toby a number to call it was a help line that Sarah ran; Toby would be able to find a safe place a home for abused Omegas. The young Omega needed counseling, he was under the impression this had been his fault. Another sickening byproduct of Omega abuse, and John hoped Sarah could help the young man.

John then moved on seeing to the various injuries or ailments of the homeless in the abandoned building. The group of young Omegas warmed easily to the army doctor and the Alpha teen J.P. stayed close at John's side.

On their way out of the twisted alley, two Alpha males had turned up and neared John curiously only to be warned off by a deep growl from the young teen.

"Best get you home Doc, it's getting late." J.P. glared at the other two Alpha's that had wondered into his territory.

"Yeah, my phone's got shit reception out here. I should call the clinic before they really start to worry."

"Hey J.P. mate. Who's the new face?" One of the two older men snickered giving John a quick appraising look. "And what's your hurry now?"

The two started to circle and J.P. clinched his fists growling again in warning. "Piss off! "

John rolled his eyes, "Doctor Watson. Boys? Are you in need of a doctor? If not I suggest you move aside it is growing quite late and I really should be-"

"Oh, he's a pretty one." The Alpha with the crooked teeth and shaved head smiled positioning himself behind John and J.P. while the other stayed blocking the way out of the narrow alley.

"I'm really not in the mood." John growled. " Step aside."

"Oh,? Well I bet I could get you in the mood. And real quick." The male with the sweat stained t-shirt and red hair grinned hungrily in John's direction. That's all it took for J.P. to lunge and the Alpha behind John pull him hard against the wall.

The crooked toothed man that attacked John did so thinking the Omega was weak. For his trouble he didn't get a second chance to taunt or even blink before the Omega brought a hard fist to the brute's soft abdomen. Just as quickly John used the element of surprise bringing the taller Alpha's head crashing into the hard brick of the alley wall.

"Like I said, I'm not in the mood." John huffed picking up his bag and moving out of the alley into the open.

J.P. was rolling around with the other nameless Alpha and John thought about jumping in to separate the two, but his jaw reminded him of the logic in that.

Besides it looked like they had an audience, not exactly one John found too helpful.

J.P. wasn't as big as his opponent, an opponent now kicking him while he was down.

"No need for that." John snapped irritably.

The Alpha smiled over at John like a starving man would for a cheeseburger, now forgetting about the groaning teen.

John met the Alpha's dark glare with his own, an open challenge, however the attack never came.

Instead a very familiar and welcoming scent flooded the air, it was hot and angry and very very territorial. John knew it well, and it caused his own heart to speed up.

The other's in the crowd seemed to withdraw into the shadows of the old run down buildings.

"Siggy?" The red haired Alpha was slammed against the brick of the wall with a hard thud, a deep snarl from a very tall young man in a dark coat. "Shit Siggy-let go mate-"

"Mine!" Was all the dark haired Alpha could manage through clenched teeth, his hold on the man's neck tightened.

John went to help Joshua up, "Best stay back, he get's a bit moody over these things."

The teen's eyes were wide, and whatever color left in his face drained completely, instantly recognizing the dark haired Alpha. Those eyes moved back to the Doctor who looked more irritated then afraid, one sniff and J.P. knew his life was over.

"That's-I mean. Siggy is your uh-Alpha?" J.P. didn't need a response he already knew, "Fuck!" He held a hand to his aching ribs, watching as Siggy made quick work of that idiot Ray, with a stomach turning crunch J.P. heard the man's wrist snap or possibly the guy's arm. "Shit, shit!" J.P. leaned against the wall, the air saturated now with territorial pheromones.

"Sherlock?" John frowned putting himself between the young kid behind him and his growling man. "That was a bit over excessive. A simple slap to the face or a kick to the groin would have done fine. Really, now you've got blood on your coat. Perhaps if you bought stock in a dry cleaning company you'd make some of your money back."

J.P. thought he was hearing things; who the hell was this Omega?

"John?" Sherlock moved quickly taking the smaller man into a tight hold, running his nose and chin over the Omega's blond hair.

"What are you even doing here? I told you I was working late tonight."

"Sarah said you were kidnapped, taken at gun point? Are you hurt?" Sherlock ran his hands over John's arms, then waist, sniffing for any sign of injury or abrasions.

"Oh, yeah, probably should have called but my-" John was pushed behind the Alpha with a snarl and the young teen J.P. gulped taking a quick step back.

"You!" Siggy's gray eyes narrowed to slits, his nostrils flared.

"He was kind enough to show me out of this maze of alley's and buildings. Would have been out sooner if Tweedle Dumb and Dumber hadn't accosted us." John put a hand gently on his Alpha's arm. His light squeeze brought the dark haired man's attention back to the Omega's scent, Sherlock found this simple touch anchoring.

Sherlock's eyes flicked to a groaning Alpha just behind the boy, then back at John. "I saw the footage, he had a-"

"Oh, no. It was a silly prank. A misunderstanding." John was trying his best to calm the situation. "Joshua there was needing some help he asked so I came. See no gun. It's my fault for not calling Sarah and letting her know I was alright-"

"Why are you protecting the little miscreant?" Sherlock took a threatening step towards the young boy, his anger still very much tangible although less illogical.

"Sherlock Holmes!" John snapped causing his Alpha to flinch, turning his bowed head like a dog being disciplined. "This young man is not a villain. A bit misguided but he did what he did to protect someone. Besides there's a bigger case here. It seems there's another buyer on the market for heat inducers. Maybe it will lead you closer to the killer." John's voice was gentler now and Sherlock frowned mulling over the logic behind John's statements. His gray eyes caught the blue of John's and he read concern for the young teen, and Sherlock caught the scent of several Omegas, it all was unsettling. John was safe, and unharmed and so damn beautiful when he took charge. The Alpha couldnt bring himself to feel challenged by the smaller man, no John was right so very correct and Sherlock felt himself stir in response.

"John! Sherlock! " Lestrade panted bursting from around a corner. "Dammit Sherlock! You know better than to run off!" The older man panted, sliding to a halt near the two.

"Lestrade arrest those two idiots! They tried to assault my mate. John come along, if you're through here I would like to return home."

"Wait a bloody minute!" Lestrade still winded tried to catch his breath.

"John will fill out a report later Lestrade. I however wish to press charges. "

"But Doctor Sawyer said it was a teen-" Lestrade frowned glancing at the two downed Alpha's.

"Yeah, that was a bit of a prank." John tried to ease the DI's confusion. "I'll explain later." John smiled tightly, "I should get this one home and fed before he goes on hunger fueled rage fest over any other believed threats." John didn't wait for a reply he waved goodbye to the Alpha teen who stood frozen watching the tall consulting detective wearily.

"Come on Sherlock. I'm hungry." John passed a skip and tossed the fake gun inside without a care. The DI was too busy radioing his position and readying his handcuffs to pay any heed to Joshua watching the couple take their leave.

"I had the situation handled." John could be heard in the distance.

"John your sense of handled is well beyond the current definition. Perhaps you should become reacquainted with-"

"Shut up." John snapped not waiting for the Alpha to catch up to him.


	18. Chapter 18 Revere

_**A/N: here is a quick update! I'd like to thank my Beta LithiumReaper for her hard work and patience. more updates on the way! RL has hit me hard in the form of a new baby born a little early. I have a picture of her on my Tumblr if you're interested. Marylousfanfictionspace . i know this update is a bit weak but i promise more action in the next! yeaaaaay thanks for reading and sticking with me! lots of 3's-Mary**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 18. Revere**_

John readied for bed after showering and making sure Sherlock had eaten something. He left the Alpha to his own musings in the man's usual spot, striking his usual pose. John knew by now the man was lost in his mind palace and there was no interrupting him.

So the Omega headed off to bed finishing his tea, he settled in, glad to be done with the long day. He'd been sure to call Sarah and let her know what was going on as well as give her a heads up about Toby and perhaps other homeless Omegas.

John hated the idea that Toby and the others were out there blaming themselves for the abuse they endured at the hands of those that were supposed to protect them, to love them, those they had trusted. This was why John found trusting anyone difficult, especially Alphas, one simply couldn't trust an Alpha.

Well strike that, Sherlock seemed trustworthy, he had stopped when John had slammed on the brakes yesterday. Sherlock didn't look all too excited about the idea but the Alpha had simply pulled away and started up the cold water in the shower. He hadn't even brought up the embarrassing situation. Then again, Sherlock wasn't the sentimental type.

John sighed, rubbing his temples turning over on his side, he pushed the thoughts away and allowed himself to drift off into exhaustion.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock tried to review the situation once more and once again his actions came back illogical and without thought. There was no mistaking it, he, Sherlock Alcott Holmes, had acted on instinct.

Now that rather left a rather foul taste in his mouth, but it was true. Why, though, why had he acted without rational thought? If he would have reviewed the footage once more of John's supposed abduction he would have caught the simple details. This wasnt like him, he must be coming down with something. Perhaps a cold? The flu? Some degenerativedisease that affects the mind?

The gun! The bloody gun! It wasn't even real! He missed that, somehow? It was all so frustrating. Why was he so eager to find John,when the man was in no real danger?

Well, that hadn't been true had it?

John wasn't in any danger from his would be kidnappers, that young teen was hardly a man, he was just a boy really. And as John explained he was a boy trying to help his brother. Something Sherlock would never truly understand, he never had a cause to _help _Fatcroft. His brother was manipulative, cunning and domineering. Then again, Sherlock's brother was an Alpha.A puppet master. The man loved nothing and cared for nothing other than furthering his own causes.

Even now Mycroft wanted to control Sherlock's situation with John, and was no doubt only calling a temporary truce due to the fact that the Hill's were showing interest in John as becoming apart of their family. Rather than become a Holmes, they saw the qualities that John presented. No not qualities of a good man, saw John as a specimen perfect for breeding. Well over Sherlock's dead body!

John was no brood mare, he was intelligent and strong, the man had fought to defend Sherlock, and then tonight himself as well as that teenager. A doctor, a military doctor at that, knowledgeable and skilled in his field. There was a vulnerability there but it was rare to see, and Sherlock wished to shield John from the world at large. No one needed to know John's fears, John would of course never admit it, but to a skilled consulting detective like Sherlock it was easy enough to read.

John's biggest fear, perhaps his only one, was to be useless and weak. To be overpowered and dominated by an Alpha. John wasn't the usual submissive type and Sherlock found himself responding to this with enthusiasm if that shower yesterday had been any indication.

However John had called a halt to their rather pleasurable actions and Sherlock had been angry with himself for letting things get so far out of hand. He wasn't particularly attracted to Omegas as a rule, not wishing to be forced into a relationship, however, John had understood that there was nothing between them and such acts. Yes, it was all a way to blow off steam. Still there had been fear in John's body language, his blue eyes had refused to meet Sherlock's and the man nearly fell out of the shower trying to put distance between them. It was confusing to say the very least.

The sound of whimpering from the next room brought Sherlock out of his mind palace. Once more the usually stoic Alpha found himself reacting without thought but rather on instinct.

Sherlock entered his room finding the lamp was still switched on, he growled territorially his narrowed eyes sweeping the room. One sniff informed him there was only John here, he approached the bed finding the source of John's distress was nothing tangible just a bad dream.

The Omega had managed to kick off the sheets and duvet with his tossing and turning, his night shirt had come up to expose his rather muscular abdomen and even his pajama bottoms were riding rather low on the smaller man's hips.

Sherlock found his attention drawn to this part of the Omega, recalling just how good the Omega had felt when he was taken into hand. Another whimper snapped the Alpha from his day dreaming.

**_~0~_**

John had almost forgotten how terrible his nightmares could be. After moving in with Sherlock and sleeping in the Alpha's warm bed, John found himself free of the night terrors that usually plagued him.

However, the scent of distress and the helplessness the Omega, Toby, had expressed seemed to haunt John. Reminding him of his own childhood the fighting, his uncle's abusive hands. His father's angry words and the loss of his mother. All of this pulled at him and kept him locked in a feeling helpless distress. Unable to wake from the nightmare of it.

Then gentle hands, warm and secure were pulling him close, a familiar scent broke through the sour of his imagination. It covered the pungent reek of his alcoholic uncle and father's overwhelming stink and the dream was breaking apart like a stone disturbing still waters. The ripples of the dream started to stretch and thin. John found himself turning into the offered security of arms.

The deep honeyed voice offering calming words and John, without opening his eyes, drifted into a more pleasant dream. A dream with laughter and chasing a mad man in a long coat down alleys and into the moonlit streets.

**_~0~_**

Agent Beamen held the well worn leather wallet in his hands, opening the soft leather once more to stare at the picture within. His calloused thumb ran over the picture of the blond Omega. Reading the name once more his eyes narrowed and lips thinned.

"John Hamish Watson. Omega. And a Doctor. I bet you think yourself high above the rest of us. Well it will be your turn soon Doctor. Time to bring you down a notch, I think." Agent Beamen brought the wallet to his nose and took a deep breath memorizing the Omega's scent.

He then glanced down at yet another body left for the police to clean up. The Alpha had once more taught an Omega a lesson, this one was an architect. He thought himself better than Beamen, just as Liam had. Just like that bitch from the bar a week ago.

The agent was sure to leave nothing behind, that Holmes was on the case and he would be a force to be reckoned with if he caught scent of Beamen's plans. After all, the agent was doing this to help the young Alpha see. He needed to see that Omega's in high positions needed to know their place. They weren't to be revered but to be condemned for forgetting their place.

A trap needed to be laid, and soon, before the young Alpha allowed himself to be further ensnared in the spider's web. For now he could keep the younger Holmes busy with the clean up. He would understand in the end and they would thank the agent for everything he was doing.

All of this was really charity work, he was doing the Alpha's that were engaged to these whores a service. They should thank him but for now he would remain in shadow. After all the older Holmes had ordered him to abort the original mission of wooing the good doctor. Holmes was busy with the whole Moriarty thing, he had no idea what Beaman was up to. No one would know what he'd done, after all they hadn't even solved Liam's murder. That's right, Beaman was untouchable and damn near invincible at this point. He, however, did need to find a new dealer for heat inducers, that damn younger Holmes had shut down several of the top sellers and it was becoming harder to find the stuff.

"Soon. John H. Watson. Soon." Beaman whispered to the wallet in his hands, placing it back in his pocket he stepped over the dead blond,left like trash in yet another alley behind yet another bar. He paused arranging the man's arms seductively opening the bruised legs wantonly. That would give a good show for the idiot Yarders that would be called.


	19. Chapter 19 Off Guard

_**A/N:thanks for all the wonderful encouragement and well wishing! I was so touched by all the congratulations on the birth of my daughter. Thanks EVERYONE! seriously! I have another chapter ready to be beta'd by the lovely LithiumReaper! she's working so hard on this for me and I appreciate her patience with my many grammar errors ;) sorry for the lack of action but the next chapter i promise will be more exciting! lots of Lov to you all!**_

* * *

Sherlock raked his long fingers through the soft down of John's blond hair. The Omega responded by curling closer to Sherlock, wrapping shorter legs around the Alpha's longer ones. Eyes still closed, Sherlock knew the blond was locked in a dead sleep, however, it was restful. The tension in John's toned body had relaxed and the anxiety lifted.

Sherlock wondered at how he managed to be so tangled up in legs and arms, it was confusing but not unwelcome. John had been distressed and Sherlock had eased the Omega's tension and the reward was this. Cuddling. Something Sherlock wasn't at all used to, but he found he didn't mind it quite so much.

In fact holding John like this made it easier to scent along his hairline and take in the Omega's delicious scent. This was far better. Sherlock wondered why he hadn't come to sleep in his own bed earlier. It was far more comfortable than the couch, and his mind was finding it easier to focus on the more important things. All the outside noises and distracting static of unimportant data was silenced, and Sherlock could catalogue all that was John. Intriguing.

Then John let out a content little sigh, maneuvering himself closer, (if that was possible). The dark haired Alpha allowed his hands to rub down John's back, finding the tone muscle covered by John's night shirt easily accessible. John's skin was warm, perhaps he would feel much more comfortable out of his shirt. It wouldn't do for the Omega to be itchy or sweaty. Sherlock could effortlessly fix this before it was a problem.

**_~0~_**

John couldn't remember ever feeling so completely comfortable. He moved closer to the source of delicious warmth and that scent. A deep breath and it was intoxicating, reminding him of a small coffee shop he used to frequent as a teen. The scent of dark chocolate and the rich aroma of coffee beans blended together, always making his head swim and his mouth water. It was a welcoming scent and John wanted to drink from the source.

Lazily he blinked away the dreams that barely held him down, sighing once before his blue eyes focused on the pale naked landscape spread out before him. His hand he recognized was laying so possessively across the naked flesh of a smooth chest.

It occurred to John suddenly that he was warm due to the fact that his own naked chest was pressed skin to skin to the body nearly under him. His chin tilted suddenly, this brought John's nose close to the source of such a mouth watering scent. He nosed the scent gland just under the Alpha's jaw, the strong arms around him tightened. _When had those gotten there?_

John couldn't say when it happened or who initiated it, but he would say it was the best way one could ever be woken up.

A heated mouth and urgent hands all over, and when did his clothes come off?

None of it mattered, all that he allowed himself to focus on was this, the touching and nearness. Normally he would fight to be on top but being under the lean body pressing into him, left the Omega completely aroused.

"Sherlock?" John moaned nipping at the Alpha's clean shaved chin.

"John, god you're so beautiful. Just let me do this nothing more-" the deep honeyed voice whispered urgently, and before the Omega could ask what it was the man wanted a hand skillfully took his awakened flesh.

A whine escaped the Omega, and he rolled his hips upwards in response to the supplied friction.

Yes, this was the best way to wake up and afterwards quite possibly the best way to fall asleep.

**_~0~_**

"John?" Sarah sighed once more "Is this going to be an ongoing thing?" she snapped her fingers under the Omega doctor's nose.

"Hmm, what? Sorry?" John blinked out of the daze he was caught in.

"Right that answers that. You know it's disgusting how you flaunt your ridiculous happiness around. The rest of us poor hopelessly single wretches shouldn't have to endure it." Sarah teasingly stated placing a warm mug of coffee on the doctor's desk. She sank down in the chair across from him.

"I cant say I'm not jealous. The way your mate to be burst into the clinic demanding to see the video footage from the kidnaping. All superior and condescending. Even that DI fellow shrank back from the amount of Alpha pheromones being emitted. It was kind of hot. I almost felt sorry for the poor bastards you were with. Good thing it wasn't a real kidnapping, huh."

"Sorry about that mess Sarah. I should have mentioned right away that the gun was a fake. But the kid was-"

"No, I get it. After what you told me I totally get it. I can understand that kind of desperation, I don't agree with it but I can understand it. Alphas are quite irrational when it comes to their Omegas. "

"Hello Doctor Watson?" nurse Lorna knocked on the open door before entering she was carrying a bouquet of red roses. "This um, came to you."

The nurse smiled brightly, bringing the flowers over to the blond doctor's desk.

"This isn't fair really. I bet those are from your admirer. I guess what they say is true, everyone loves a man in uniform. Perhaps I should join the corps. If only to find a suitable mate." Sarah pulled the card off of the plastic stuck between the flowers, which she snatched up from the nurse.

"Please accept my deepest apologies. I am an ass and would like to make it up to you. Drinks? –Quinton Hill"

"Some men just don't give up!" John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, you know what John. If you wont have these I think I will, seeing how Doctor Hunter is out for the day. Maybe I can pretend my life is fine without several Alphas pushing down my door vying for my attention."

"Oh, Sarah whatever you must tell yourself." Lorna giggled. "I call dibs on the next bouquet to come in. "

"I don't know how to make it clear to the man that I am simply not interested. Nor am I available. Ever." John massaged his temples.

"Ah, John. I normally would say keep your options open. But after meeting your Alpha I can see why you would wish not to provoke the man. He doesn't seem like the sharing type.

"I'll say." John muttered. Another smile teased the edge of his lips as he remembered how Sherlock reacted to him not wishing to be marked in such visible areas. They had spent the night rutting against each other and making a mess of the sheets, and Sherlock had pressed the issue of going further. He just let John fall asleep curled into him and sticky from their shared explorations.

Then their shared shower this morning-

"You're doing it again. John. That's it. I refuse to be around you, I banish you to the Omega 're going to be busy today. Go." Sarah huffed, cradling the flowers to her. "And if any more Alphas come around sniffing for you, just send them my way!"

John saluted, "Will do." He paused before leaving the room. "Speaking of the clinic, did Toby ever call?"

Sarah shook her head sadly, the smile faltering. "I can't say I'm surprised. Just give it time John. It takes hitting bottom before an Omega will seek help."

John didn't reply, but his mind wondered how much lower Toby could get before he asked for help or pressed charges. Maybe John could go back in another day, under the guise of 'checking up' on the patient.

He put this all behind him and hurried to the Omega clinic side, promising himself he wouldn't daydream anymore. However, he should pick up dinner on the way home, knowing the impossible git of an Alpha he wouldn't make himself any breakfast or lunch while John wasn't there to push the issue.

Yes, perhaps Thai take away would be good.

**_~0~_**

Sherlock pushed another slide of tobacco ash under the microscope, his thoughts were far from the smudges and his notes. Instead he could only think of John's grateful smile this morning.

It wasn't exactly unpleasant waking up sticky from the nights lustful occurrences. Normally the Alpha was unsatisfied with anything but penetration but sensing John was unwilling he made due with the heaviest of groping and rutting. John's mouth on his aroused cock had been enough to satisfy the Alpha this morning and last night.

Perhaps he should rethink their sleeping arrangements, technically Sherlock was still on a case but no new bodies had shown up and nothing else was coming in. He could relinquish the couch and perhaps collect more data on John's sleeping patterns by spending his nights sharing a bed with the Omega. It was for science, nothing more.

After all John was an intriguing specimen, he was nothing like the Omegas Sherlock had known or ever had the displeasure of meeting. John was strong and independent. Although going off with unknown Alphas holding a weapon or not was not ideal. John shouldn't be allowed to be out of sight, even Mycroft had had trouble locating the direction the teen Alpha had taken John.

That feeling of helplessness was completely foreign to consulting detective, and it was a heavy sensation that made Sherlock even now feel rattled. So much so he shot a quick text to Omega under the guise of wanting milk, he only wanted to check John's response time.

**_Out of milk.-SH_**

**_I'll pick some up after work. Thai?-JW_**

**_Yes fine.-SH_**

Sherlock went to the fridge and emptied out the bottle of milk they had into the sink. Now it wasn't exactly a lie and that aside John's response time had been acceptable.

"Nice to see some things don't change. It's mid afternoon and you're still in your robe and pajamas."

Sherlock turned surprised he hadn't heard the other Alpha entering or even registered the familiar scent. How was it that John managed to occupy his thoughts even when he was out of sight?

"Victor." Sherlock growled.

"Oh, come now Lockie don't be angry with me. Come give me a proper hello." When Sherlock didn't move towards the dark haired Alpha dressed in an expensive dark suit with a dark blue tie the offended Alpha sniffed the air.

"It's true then." Victor's green eyes narrowed, and he tossed a news paper with disgust onto the neatly organized coffee table near the couch. Victor loosened his tie and removed his jacket flinging himself backwards onto the couch. "I thought the announcement in the paper was just a misprint. Surely they weren't talking about _The Sherlock Holmes, _drug addict, non conformist all around unfeeling bastard. Oh and not to mention the fact that I know from experience that you only go for Alphas. However this place reeks of Omega. Ugh, I can smell him on you from here. You should consider showering."

"Why are you here?" Sherlock growled.

"Ouch, that's how you greet me. Really? I thought we were closer than that. At least you could have given me a quick heads up rather then letting me find out you are BLOODY ENGAGED! And I found out in the paper of all things!"

"Leave." Sherlock snapped.

"No." Victor snapped back. "I think you owe me an explanation. First your fat arse of a brother had me detained and my father was given information about my recreational uses of coke. And I bet that was Fatcroft as well. Well I'm out of rehab and –"

"And what Victor? You want an apology? You know my brother. And it was you who chose to take the pay off and rehab over me. Oh didn't think I would find out about that?"

"What was I supposed to do, my own father cut me off! Here Mycroft was offering me money and what was I supposed to do?"

"How about not take it. How about tell him to fuck off."

Victor rolled his eyes, "Right. Like you would have done the same?"

"Come on Sherlock you missed me. Whomever this Omega is he can't be as good as me. So what's the deal? You must be up to something. I don't see you as the settling type. You and I both know you find the idea of an Omega in heat as a messy disgusting biological disaster. So I ask you again, what's the catch? Is he rich? Does he have a big fat trust-" Victor narrowed his eyes."No, he doesn't. You've made a deal with him havent you?"

"It's my business." Sherlock snapped plopping down in the chair near Victor.

"That's it. And your ever so nosy brother hasn't figured it out yet has he? No he's probably more focused on the inadequacy of the mate you've chosen. Ha, he was always so predictable."

"Indeed." Sherlock smirked.

"Come sit next to me. Let me show you how much I've missed you."

Sherlock remained seated he rolled his eyes "Sentiment Victor? Rehab has made you soft."

The dark haired Alpha shrugged pulling something out of his pocket "No, it has made me something else." He grinned holding out a vile of a clear liquid, and a an unused syringe. "Careful."

Sherlock's eyes focused on the vile, and he felt his mouth water.

"What say you? We can have a hit, sit around and wait for the high to take affect. It will be beautiful. This stuff I got in rehab from a dealer who smuggled it in, its pure liquid heaven. Come on, for old times sake?"

**_~0~_**

John entered the flat carrying the milk and a bag of take away, he'd remembered to order Sherlock's mildly spicy after the chili powder incident he wasn't so inclined to eating overly peppery food.

"Sherlock? Sorry I'm late. You never answered my-" John pulled up short entering the living room finding a stranger sitting on the couch lounging back smiling. And to John's surprise Sherlock was sitting with his head back over the side of the warn down couch and his legs on the other man.

"Oh, loookie lookie Lockie, the old ball and chain is ho-ome. Oh dear." The Alpha laughed drunkenly, but he didn't move off the couch or push Sherlock's long legs off of his lap.

John could sense something was off, Sherlock didn't even move his head to acknowledge him. The Omega scanned the area, Sherlock didn't seem like a drinker and it didn't smell of alcohol in the flat. Not that John had a chance to sniff it out, all he could scent was the acrid of smell of this strange Alpha.

That and the bastard was lighting up a cigarette in the flat.

John understood it then, the dilated pupils the slurred speech. "You must be Doctor John H. Watson, Omega soon to be wedded to my Sherlock. Tell me soldier boy does he let you play doctor before ramming it home? Whisper sweet nothings? Tell you you're the only one who understands him?"

John dropped the bag of take away as well as the Milk, his eyes were on the table and then to Sherlock's rolled up sleeve. "Oh no worries doc we didn't share the needle. He doesn't trust me. However poor Lockie. He's been on the wagon so long he didn't expect it to kick so hard. Did you love?" The dark haired Alpha smiled patting Sherlock's pale cheek softly, he then blew smoke in John's direction.

**_~0~_**

Mycroft glanced at the video footage, he'd been advised that Victor Trevor the slithering snake had made contact with Sherlock. Mycroft glanced over the footage noting the time stamp, Victor had been there for number of hours and while John was at work.

"Oh, Sherlock you do have a way of mucking things up for yourself." The older Holmes sighed, calling for his car. He would need to take care of this. He warned Victor and now he would have to handle his brother's relapse. And he would need to deal with this quickly before the good doctor returned, not wishing a scene and having to deal with the distress of an Omega. Really they could be such fragile creatures.

Too late he flipped over to the live feed, it seemed Sherlock had already dismantled all the cameras in the flat three days ago. So Mycroft had no way of knowing what was happening inside and not knowing wasn't something he enjoyed. However, outside the flat the cctvs caught the return of his brother's Omega.

Mycroft quickly grabbed his umbrella and linked his phone to the feed, he needed to get to baker street and quickly. Well the upside to all this would be the fact that Sherlock would be back in rehab, his trust securely locked away and John well, the Omega would no doubt agree to break off the engagement. Mycroft would give him a reasonable settlement. For his pain and suffering and that would be the last of Doctor Watson. Such a shame he really wasn't that bad of a choice.

Mycroft was comfortably in the back of the black government car when it happened. The door to 221B was flung open and Victor Trevor was thrown out onto the street. At first Mycroft thought it was Sherlock's doing but no, there was no mistaking the short blond doctor with balled fists at his side. He sent a swift kick to the Alpha's side causing the man to roll onto his side and Mycroft wished so powerfully for audio. He however could read lips and understood what was being said, at least by the short Omega.

"And don't come back!"

Mycroft would not have believed it without seeing it, he would be replaying the scene later in the comfort of his own home but for now he would try to close his gaping mouth and gather his senses.

In no way was he attracted to such a vulgar display, Omegas were supposed to be docile and well less, less combative.

Nevertheless Mycroft couldn't help but smile upon seeing the Alpha Victor being handled rather roughly by someone he would no doubt see as beneath him. Perhaps John was far too good for his brother. His talents were wasted as a doctor at such a small clinic. Feasibly Mycroft could find John more suitable work, possibly within his own ranks. He could always use a man on his team with such skills.


End file.
